Cuando te conocí
by NISSA10
Summary: Conocer al amor de tu vida no siempre es facil... (Skimmons)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Al sur de Soho se encontraba un moderno edificio de departamentos, dentro del apartamento 21, un radio reloj marcaba exactamente las siete, y una alegre canción despertaba a Jemma Simmons. Corrió las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas y se sentó, mientras se desperezaba escuchaba God Help the Girl, la canción que la radio había elegido pasar a esa hora.

Despertar con música la ponía de buen humor y lista para comenzar su día. Su amiga Bobbi bromeaba diciéndole que es el único ser humano que despierta perfecta y con una sonrisa, asemejándose a una princesa de Disney.

. . . . . .

Del otro lado de Soho, en una pintoresca casa de ladrillos vistos, otro radio reloj despertaba a su dueña. Skye Coulson se sobresaltó al escuchar como Bodies de Drowning Pool interrumpía su sueño. Y es que tal vez ser despertada a las siete de la mañana por una radio de Heavy Metal no era la mejor idea.

Dormía de espaldas a la mesita de luz, sin moverse de su posición estiro el brazo logrando apagar la radio.

 **SKYE-cinco minutos más** (murmuro)

Contenta con el silencio, se acurruco junto a su amada mascota, un adorable perro salchicha de pelaje corto marrón llamado Morty.

. . . . . .

Mientras tanto Jemma había terminado de ducharse y se estaba vistiendo. La primavera recién comenzaba, y siendo su estación favorita, eligió una falda blanca que combino con una blusa azul con estampes de coloridas flores y sandalias del mismo color. Se maquillo sin recargar su juvenil rostro, dejo su cabello suelto y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su desayuno.

Compartía el departamento con Bobbi, su amiga se dedica a la traducción de textos y libros, trabajo que le permite quedarse en casa y a veces descansar unas horas más.

Sin hacer ruido, Jemma lavo lo utilizado en el desayuno, acomodo la cocina, tomo su cartera y salió del departamento.

Levantarse con tiempo le permitía caminar con tranquilidad hasta su trabajo.

. . . . . .

Había pasado un largo rato desde que Skye apagó la alarma. Una conocida sensación en su rostro la fue despertando, abrió los ojos y vio como Morty le lamia suavemente la nariz.

 **SKYE** -(sonriendo lo beso) **buen día**

Al estar despierta recordó que había apagado la alarma, se dio vuelta y vio la hora.

 **SKYE** -(los ojos se le abrieron como platos) **oh no, llegare tarde**

Prácticamente salto de la cama para buscar su ropa, ante el revuelo Morty comenzó a ladrar.

 **SKYE-tranquilo, no pasa nada**

Opto por un atuendo sencillo, sus jeans celestes favoritos, y una remera de mangas cortas blanca escote en v.

Trataba de ponerse el pantalón y la remera al mismo tiempo, pero falló terriblemente y aterrizó con su trasero en el piso, ahí término de acomodarse la ropa. Se puso de pie buscando sus zapatillas Converse negras, y las vio cerca de la puerta de su habitación, las buscó, se las calzó y entro al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes y maquillarse. Frente al espejo se pasó la mano por su largo y castaño cabello un par de veces acomodándolo.

 **SKYE** -(salió del baño y se colgó su morral) **bien, vámonos** (Morty salto de la cama y siguió a su dueña)

Ambos caminaban deprisa por la vereda. Se detuvieron en la casa que hacia esquina, subieron los escalones, Skye golpeó la puerta e inmediatamente se asomó una cabellera color fuego.

 **SKYE-buen día Nat**

 **NATASHA-buen día, aquí tienes** (le dio un vaso de tergopol con café)

 **SKYE** - **gracias, eres la mejor** (Natasha tomo en brazos a Morty)

 **NATASHA-vi la hora e imagine que te quedaste dormida y que por eso no desayunarías**

La pelirroja es dueña de un vivero que queda ubicado a dos cuadras de su casa, y debido a esto podía cuidar a Morty hasta que Skye regresaba.

 **SKYE-Estas en lo cierto** (acaricio a su mascota una vez más) **Saluda a Clint de mi parte**

 **NATASHA-claro**

 **SKYE** -(bajaba los escalones) **gracias por el café** (se dio vuelta) **uno de estos días te lo compensare**

 **NATASHA-seguro Skye** (se saludaron y la morocha doblo la esquina)

. . . . . .

Jemma estaba a tan solo una cuadra de su trabajo, mientras se acercaba miraba la imponente Torre Stark, la cual le pertenecía al multimillonario Tony Stark o en otras palabras su nuevo jefe.

Aprovecho la amabilidad de un conductor que la dejo cruzar, le agradeció con una sonrisa, y con paso apresurado pero sin perder la elegancia llego a la otra vereda. Dio unos pocos pasos y entro al edificio. Saludo al guardia de seguridad Mack, a las recepcionistas y tomo el ascensor que la llevaba al sector de contabilidad donde trabajaba.

Llego a su cubículo y se acomodó para dar comienzo a su día. Los lunes venían acompañados de mucho trabajo, y Jemma no podía esperar para ver que nuevos desafíos le aguardaban.

. . . . . .

Por su parte Skye carecía de toda elegancia mientras caminaba a gran velocidad esquivando gente y bebiendo como podía el café. Tuvo que detenerse en un carrito de comida rápida ya que su estómago le exigía algo sólido. Compro una caja de donas y siguió su camino.

Respiraba aliviada al ver que ya estaba más cerca de Industrias Stark, Skye trabajaba en la Torre como técnica en informática.

Trato de cruzar antes que un taxi pero tuvo que retroceder para no ser atropellada.

 **-fíjate por donde vas!**

 **SKYE-aprende a conducir idiota!**

Le arrojo el vaso que impacto contra el vidrio de atrás llenándolo de café, inmediatamente el taxi se detuvo.

 **SKYE-oh no**

Se escabullo entre la gente y logro cruzar. Entro corriendo al hall y agitada se detuvo junto a Mack.

 **MACK-atacaste a otro taxi con café?**

 **SKYE-si** (para poder acomodarse la ropa le dio la caja de donas a Mack)

 **MACK-tienes que dejar de llegar tarde**

 **SKYE-lo sé** (tomo la caja y camino hacia el ascensor) **hola chicas** (saludo a las recepcionistas y entro)

Oprimió el botón que la llevaba al sótano donde se encontraba su lugar de trabajo. Mientras bajaba comía su improvisado desayuno. Salió del ascensor y caminaba por el pasillo hasta su oficina.

Tony había ubicado la oficina de informática en el sótano, no como castigo o desprecio por sus empleados, sino para que estos estuvieran tranquilos y alejados del murmullo de los otros pisos. Skye le agradecía esta forma de pensar, ya que le encantaba trabajar aislada. Ella y su compañero Robbie Reyes habían creado su propio espacio y eso facilitaba su desempeño.

Entró a la oficina y se encontró con su jefa Maria Hill de pie frente a su escritorio y cruzada de brazos.

 **MARIA-la semana pasada llegaste todos los días tarde y al parecer esta semana también quieres implementar tu propio horario**

 **SKYE-lo sé y lo siento. Pero…María…nunca te sucedió que dices…mirare solo un episodio y terminas mirando la temporada entera?** (Hill seguía mirándola seria) **y además estuve trabajando hasta muy tarde en los nuevos programas** (dejo la caja en el escritorio de Robbie, junto sus manos y le hizo ojitos de cachorrito triste) **por favor no me despidas**

 **MARIA** -(se descruzo de brazos) **solo venía a ver como ibas con los programas, cuando los tendrás listos?**

 **SKYE-esta semana** (tomo la caja)

 **MARIA-bien** (camino hacia la puerta) **deja de llegar tarde o si te despediré**

 **SKYE** -(la miro) **cuantas veces me amenazaste con eso?**

 **MARIA-ya no me acuerdo** (salió y cerró la puerta)

 **SKYE** -(sonriendo se quitó su morral) **hola Robbie**

 **ROBBIE-hola. Por qué eres la única con el lujo de llegar tarde?**

 **SKYE-mi encantadora personalidad tiene cautivados a los jefes y el gran hombre de arriba me adora** (se ubicó en su escritorio)

La oficina mostraba por todos los rincones la personalidad de ambos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de posters de sus películas y bandas de rock favoritas. Colgado en la puerta había un tablero de dardos. Cerca del escritorio de Robbie había un equipo de música cubierto de calcomanías. Detrás del escritorio de Skye se veía un mini refrigerador, lo compraron juntos, cuando no tenían ganas de subir al comedor, la comida que traían de sus casas la guardaban ahí. También había un armario donde guardaban todas sus herramientas. Junto a este estaba la puerta del cuarto de baño. Y en el fondo de la habitación sobre una mesa tenían computadoras e impresoras esperando para ser reparadas.

El escritorio de Skye estaba ubicado en el fondo frente a la puerta de entrada y Robbie se había acomodado a la derecha de esta. Ambas mesas de trabajo estaban llenas de papeles y pequeñas partes de aparatos electrónicos, apenas había lugar para la computadora, el teléfono y el lapicero.

El escritorio de madera de Skye tiene dos cajones, en el primero guarda una taza de café, un bowl y una cuchara. Y en el segundo una caja de cereal y ahora una caja con donas.

. . . . . .

La mañana pasaba tranquila, ambos estaban ocupados. Skye continuaba trabajando en los nuevos programas que había diseñado. Y Robbie arreglaba una impresora.

Era la primera vez que trabajaban en silencio. Estar alejados les permitía escuchar música a un alto volumen.

El teléfono sonó sorprendiendo a Skye.

 **SKYE-si?** (escuchaba seria lo que la otra persona le decía) **ya intentaste apagarla y volver a encenderla?**

Enseguida alejo el teléfono de su oreja porque la persona del otro lado no estaba contenta con la respuesta.

 **SKYE-de acuerdo, ya voy** (colgó)

 **ROBBIE-quien era?**

 **SKYE** -(se levantó) **Recursos Humanos**

 **ROBBIE-ok, ya que vas a subir, lleva estas dos impresoras, ya están listas**

 **SKYE-bien**

Llevaba las impresoras agarradas debajo de cada brazo, así que Robbie oprimió por ella los botones del ascensor.

A medio camino de su destino el elevador se detuvo y cuando sus puertas se abrieron Skye vio un bello pero desconocido rostro. La chica le sonrió y la morocha le devolvió el gesto. La misteriosa mujer se ubicó junto a ella y Skye sentía la necesidad de hablarle.

 **SKYE** -(la miraba de reojo) **eres nueva?**

 **-sí, me transferí la semana pasada desde Inglaterra**

 **SKYE-en ese entonces bienvenida**

 **-gracias**

La chica volvió a sonreírle y Skye se olvidó de cómo hablar.

 **SKYE-mmm soy Skye Coulson**

 **-Jemma Simmons, te daría la mano pero** … (le dijo riendo)

 **SKYE-en otra ocasión**

 **JEMMA-se ven pesadas** (señalo las impresoras) **necesitas ayuda?**

 **SKYE-ah no no, estoy acostumbrada, hago ejercicio…comiendo donas** (Jemma rio y Skye no pudo evitar sonreír)

 **JEMMA-al parecer esa dieta está funcionando**

El ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas.

 **SKYE-me bajo aquí**

 **JEMMA-yo también** (salieron al mismo tiempo)

 **SKYE-disfruta tu nuevo empleo**

 **JEMMA-gracias Skye, que tengas un buen día** (la morocha sonrió y asintió)

Apenas Jemma le dio la espalda, Skye hizo dos pasos para seguirla hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía que dirigirse en la dirección contraria.

. . . . . .

Mientras subía por el ascensor pensaba en Jemma, no se había enterado sobre la nueva empleada, su bella compañera la tomo completamente por sorpresa. Decidió no contarle a Robbie que tenían una compañera nueva, porque su amigo se daría cuenta lo que quería decir y no la dejaría tranquila.

Hace un par de años que ambos trabajan juntos. Al comienzo Robbie había demostrado sentimientos por Skye, pero la morocha le hizo saber que ella solo estaba interesada en mujeres. Robbie lo entendió sin problemas y rápidamente pudieron dejar atrás ese momento incómodo y volverse buenos compañeros de trabajo, incluso amigos.

. . . . . .

La jornada laboral había finalizado. Skye caminaba junto a Robbie por el hall, este hablaba sobre una competencia de bowling que un amigo de ambos estaba organizando, pero la morocha no le prestaba atención, miraba para todos lados buscando a Jemma, pero su nueva compañera no apareció.

Skye no se había dado cuenta que ya estaban en la vereda.

 **ROBBIE-entonces que dices?**

 **SKYE** -(lo miró confundida) **que?**

 **ROBBIE** -(revoleo los ojos) **de la competencia de bowling que Steve está organizando, será solo entre nosotros, le digo que aceptamos?** (señalo su teléfono)

 **SKYE** -(miraba para todos lados) **eh si**

 **ROBBIE-que estás buscando?**

 **SKYE-nada. Si, anótanos** (lo palmeo en el hombro) **nos vemos mañana**

 **ROBBIE-nos vemos** (partieron en direcciones contrarias)

Skye no vio salir a Jemma, porque María Hill la había citado a su oficina para conversar con ella sobre su primera semana de trabajo. Si se sentía cómoda con los nuevos compañeros y si se estaba adaptando bien al estilo de trabajo que tenían aquí en Nueva York.

Si bien Jemma aún no había entablado amistad con nadie, excepto alguna palabra aquí y allá con sus colegas, prefirió responder cada pregunta de manera positiva. Estaba segura que en poco tiempo lograría conocer mejor a sus compañeros y hacer amigos.

. . . . . .

Como todas las tardes, Skye hizo dos cuadras de más hasta el negocio de Natasha. El vivero resaltaba entre las casas y edificios porque su frente estaba pintado de un suave verde manzana.

Entro y vio que su amiga estaba terminando de atender a unos clientes, la pelirroja envolvía una planta para regalo.

Los lunes siempre recibía nueva mercadería, así que mientras esperaba, Skye miraba las flores y plantas recién llegadas.

El cuarto del frente estaba pintado de blanco para que el verde y el colorido se apreciaran mejor. Ahí había en exposición flores y plantas de interior. En la pared había atornillados elegantes soportes de hierro donde colgaban tupidos helechos. Una rustica mesa de madera estaba llena de pequeñas macetas con coloridas flores. Y junto a esta, había una repisa con cactus de todo tipo.

Del otro lado del salón, en el piso había gnomos, pequeñas carretillas hechas en hierro, grandes macetas de terracota, estatuas de una altura media y demás objetos para embellecer el jardín o el patio.

Los clientes se marcharon satisfechos con su compra y Skye se acercó a su amiga.

 **NATASHA-hola**

 **SKYE-hola Nat, donde esta Morty**

 **NATASHA-atrás, probablemente olfateando las portulacas que acaban de llegar**

 **SKYE-ok**

Atrás estaba el invernadero, de los tirantes del techo colgaban macetas con plantas, flores y helechos. Y debajo de estas había mesas de aluminio cargadas de flores, divididas con sus respectivos carteles. También había canteros con más flores. Todas recibían la luz del sol que se colaba por el techo de vidrio.

Al final de este había un cuarto donde Natasha realizaba el inventario y preparaba grandes pedidos.

A Skye le encantaba caminar por los senderos de piedritas blancas empapándose del aroma que las flores y plantas desprendían.

Llego hasta el cantero donde estaban las portulacas y vio a Morty apoyado con dos patitas sobre el borde, olfateándolas delicadamente. Su mascota tenía por costumbre oler todo tipo de flores, Skye sonrió y le tomo una rápida foto.

 **SKYE** -(apenas la vio corrió a su encuentro) **hola lindo** (lo tomo en brazos)

Jugando con su mascota llego al frente del negocio.

 **NATASHA** -(los vio aparecer) **como estuvo el trabajo?**

 **SKYE** -(bajo a Morty y se apoyó en el mostrador) **bien como siempre, descubrí que tenemos una compañera nueva, es de Inglaterra**

 **NATASHA-es bonita?**

 **SKYE** -(asintió) **si, solo hablamos unos pocos minutos**

 **NATASHA-aprovecha que no es de aquí y ofrécete para mostrarle la ciudad**

 **SKYE-jaja ya veré que hago. Me voy, tengo cosas que terminar**

 **NATASHA-nos vemos** (la acompaño a la puerta)

. . . . . .

Jemma había llegado a su departamento y se encontró con Bobbi en la sala.

 **JEMMA-hola, aun no terminaste?** (colgó su cartera en el perchero)

 **BOBBI-hola, todavía no, son 250 paginas, me quedan 50 para traducir** (se estiro en su silla) **todo bien?**

 **JEMMA** -(se sentó a su lado) **si** (dijo con dudas)

 **BOBBI-ya te prestaron atención?**

 **JEMMA-aun no, sigo sin hablar con mis compañeros, se nota que cada uno está inmerso en lo suyo**

 **BOBBI-** (se puso de pie) **el problema de las grandes compañías** (se desperezaba)

J **EMMA** -(miro el libro y la computadora) **cuanto llevas frente a la pantalla?**

 **BOBBI-mucho, siento que ya no tengo trasero** (se miraba y Jemma se echó a reír)

 **JEMMA-ahora que me acuerdo si hable con alguien…Skye Coulson, fue muy simpática y me deseo un buen comienzo**

 **BOBBI-que bueno Jem**

/ / / / / / /

Al día siguiente Skye nuevamente llego tarde, apenas se ubicó en su escritorio busco la caja de cereal, el bowl y la cuchara.

 **ROBBIE-veo que tienes hambre**

 **SKYE-bastante, no quise detenerme para comprar donas**

Lleno el bowl con cereal y luego busco en la heladera la leche.

 **SKYE- tenemos algo que hacer?**

 **ROBBIE-aun no, así que disfruta tu desayuno** (Skye asintió con la boca llena)

Robbie miraba videos graciosos en internet. Y Skye comía con una mano, y con la otra le daba los últimos retoques a sus programas. Ambos acompañados por la música a todo volumen de Story of The Year.

En un minuto de descanso Skye recordó el encuentro con Jemma. Nunca se había relacionado sentimentalmente con una compañera de trabajo, pero Simmons llamo su atención al instante.

La morocha tenía por costumbre ir no tan deprisa. Con sus novias anteriores, primero se les había acercado con una charla sin mucha importancia, y poco a poco se fueron conociendo hasta que estuvo segura de invitarlas a salir.

Pensaba la mejor manera para acercarse a Jemma, cuando una idea loca cruzo su mente: hackear su computadora. No era lo correcto, pero cuantas posibilidades había que Jemma llamara por una reparación, y si eso sucedía, cuando volvería a repetirse, también cabía la posibilidad que Robbie atendiera y el hiciera el trabajo. Además ellos tienen por costumbre almorzar en la oficina misma, sin dudas las oportunidades para ver a Jemma eran escasas.

Con todo eso en mente decidió que lo haría. Sus computadoras estaban conectadas con las de todo el edificio. Skye entro al sector de contabilidad y busco el número de computadora de Jemma. Desconecto algo sencillo que no la retrasara en su trabajo, pero lo suficientemente importante para que notara que algo andaba mal.

Apenas terminó, puso la mano sobre el teléfono esperando ansiosa la llamada. Miraba a Robbie, este estaba concentrado en su computadora.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que el teléfono sonó. Antes que Robbie se diera cuenta que pasaba, Skye atendió.

 **SKYE-aquí Skye** (escuchaba lo que Jemma le decía) **si si, no es problema, enseguida subo** (colgó)

 **ROBBIE-quien era?**

 **SKYE-contabilidad**

 **ROBBIE-ok** (volvió su mirada a la pantalla)

Manteniendo la calma y fingiendo poco interés en el llamado, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina.

Mirándose en el espejo del ascensor se acomodó el cabello y la ropa. Caminaba hacia el cubículo de Jemma con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, no ayudo que Jemma la recibiera con esa bella sonrisa que hacía que la morocha se olvidara de cómo hablar.

 **JEMMA-cuando dijiste Skye imaginaba que serias tu** (se paró para que Skye se sentara)

 **SKYE-soy la única aquí, no hay nadie más como yo** (Jemma sonrió)

 **JEMMA-no sé cuál es el problema** (se ubicó junto a ella)

 **SKYE-seguro es algo simple**

 **JEMMA-gracias por venir tan pronto**

 **SKYE-me apure a subir porque la propina es lo que cuenta, a cada sector le cobramos distintos precios, como eres nueva este primer trabajo será gratis** (le dijo en broma y Jemma rio)

 **JEMMA-la verdad que una propina no está mal, están todo el día subiendo y bajando**

 **SKYE-cierto** (la miro) **me gusta como piensas, puedes comunicarle a María tu idea en la próxima reunión?**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **es una promesa**

 **SKYE** -(la miro sonriendo) **genial**

Fingió unos minutos en encontrar el problema? por supuesto, pero todo para poder seguir conversando con la bella Inglesa.

La morocha estaba ansiosa por conocer las preferencias de Jemma, pero no quería hacerle preguntas importantes o personales tan pronto. No tenía más opción que ir conociéndola con el paso de los días.

 **SKYE-listo**

 **JEMMA-que rápido**

 **SKYE-(** sonrió) **no fue nada**

 **JEMMA-muchas gracias**

 **SKYE-fue un placer**

Skye regresó sonriendo como boba, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Robbie.

 **ROBBIE-estas bien?**

 **SKYE** -(volvió a la realidad) **eh si si** (saco el celular del bolsillo) **mientras venia leía unos chistes que me mando Nat**

 **ROBBIE-ah ok**

/ / / / / / /

El miércoles Skye no tuvo tiempo de pensar en Jemma. Desde que llegaron hasta que se fueron estuvieron ocupados instalando los nuevos programas y probándolos para asegurarse que funcionaban correctamente.

Solo se vio con Simmons en el comedor, se saludaron a la distancia y luego la morocha siguió su camino.

/ / / / / / /

Jueves.

Jemma se dirigía al salón comedor, estaba decidida a entablar conversación con alguno de sus colegas. Simmons se había enfocado en hacer bien su trabajo, pero también quería conocer gente y hacer amigos. Parte de haberse mudado implicaba eso, quería vivir la experiencia completa.

Se alegró de ver a Skye, esta estaba haciendo la fila para retirar la comida. Jemma llamo su atención saludándola con la mano y la morocha le devolvió el gesto sonriente.

Skye le agradaba, quería seguir conociéndola, pero aun así no quería estarle demasiado encima, temía ser pesada o molesta y alejar a la única persona con la que podía entablar una amistad.

 **JEMMA** -(se acercó) **leí en el menú que hay gelatina de frambuesa**

 **SKYE-si, pero como estoy antes que tu voy a servirme toda la bandeja**

 **JEMMA** -(fingía enojo) **no me guardarías ni un poquito?**

 **SKYE-la gelatina de frambuesa me encanta, no puedo prometer nada**

 **JEMMA-y yo que estaba a punto de hablar con María sobre tu propina**

 **SKYE-chantajista** (Jemma rio) **en ese caso…puedo guardarte una pequeña porción**

 **JEMMA-así está mejor, disfruta tu almuerzo Skye** (paso a su lado)

 **SKYE-gracias, igualmente Jemma**

Skye no sabe cuántos minutos estuvo sonriendo, le encantaban estas pequeñas conversaciones con Jemma. Su compañera era simpática y extrovertida, lo que hacía más fácil charlar y bromear con ella.

/ / / / / / /

Viernes.

Skye nunca había tenido problemas para coquetear o invitar a salir a una mujer. Pero esta situación era distinta, aun no conocía bien a Jemma y ambas eran compañeras de trabajo, si las cosas no salían bien, podía ser muy incómodo para las dos. Por eso, hasta estar segura, seguiría hackeando su computadora.

Esta vez la llamada tardo unos minutos en llegar, pero ella estaba lista. Apenas el teléfono sonó, lo atendió, dejando la mano de Robbie a mitad camino de su propio teléfono.

 **SKYE-aquí Skye** (sonrió por dentro al escuchar la voz de Jemma) **no te preocupes, ya subo** (corto la llamada)

 **ROBBIE-estabas atenta** (Skye lo miro) **quien era?**

 **SKYE-contabilidad** (dijo sin mucha importancia)

 **ROBBIE-otra vez? Saben contar números pero no usar computadoras** (le dijo riendo)

 **SKYE-jaja si** (salió de la oficina)

Llego al cubículo de Jemma.

 **JEMMA-hola Skye, lamento molestarte otra vez** (le dejo su lugar libre)

 **SKYE** -(se sentó) **hola, de verdad no es molestia Jemma**

 **JEMMA** -(se paró a su lado para verla trabajar) **tienes mucho trabajo?**

 **SKYE-nada más importante que esto**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **eres muy amable** (Skye le devolvió la sonrisa)

Mientras Skye solucionaba el problema, conversaban sobre el agradable clima primaveral. Jemma le comentaba porque la primavera es su estación favorita y la morocha la escuchaba sonriendo.

 **SKYE-yo en cambio prefiero el otoño y el invierno, abrigarme y salir a caminar por Central Park, jugar en la nieve**

 **JEMMA-y construir muñecos de nieve?**

 **SKYE-por supuesto**

 **JEMMA** -(miraba la pantalla) **presto atención a lo que haces, para ver si puedo solucionarlo yo y así no te molesto, pero no hay caso, no entiendo nada de lo que veo**

 **SKYE** -(reía) **mejor así o me dejarías sin trabajo. Listo Jemma**

 **JEMMA-muchas gracias Skye**

 **SKYE** -(se puso de pie) **de nada, llámame siempre que me necesites, no es ninguna molestia** (sonrió)

 **JEMMA-lo hare**

 **SKYE-que tengas un buen fin de semana**

 **JEMMA-gracias, buen fin de semana para ti**

Entro a la oficina manteniendo la compostura para que Robbie no sospechara, por suerte su amigo estaba de espaldas a la entrada reparando un CPU.

 **ROBBIE** -(se dio vuelta) **me llamaron para que lo busque unos minutos después que te fuiste**

 **SKYE-necesitas ayuda?**

 **ROBBIE-no, gracias. Esta noche estas libre?**

 **SKYE-me estas invitando a una cita?**

 **ROBBIE-si, a jugar bowling, tenemos que comenzar a practicar, tienes que mejorar tu puntería**

 **SKYE-cierto, si, esta noche estoy libre**

 **ROBBIE-bien**

/ / / / / / /

Eran las diez de la mañana del sábado. Skye dormía profundo boca arriba con Morty acomodado sobre sus piernas. Una dulce voz y una suave caricia en su mejilla la fueron despertando.

 **-buen día cielo**

 **SKYE-mmm** (abrió apenas los ojos) **buen día** (se estiro)

Sentada junto a ella estaba su madre Melinda May.

 **MAY** -(le beso la frente) **date prisa, el desayuno ya está listo**

 **SKYE** -(se sentó) **ya voy**

Desde que Skye se había mudado, todos los fines de semana desayunaba con sus padres, y a pesar que tenía 25 años era costumbre que Melinda la despertara.

En la mesa de la sala Phil había preparado el desayuno que consistía en frutas, cereales y tostadas con mermeladas.

 **SKYE-hola papá**

 **PHIL-buen día** (le beso la mejilla) **te acostaste tarde anoche?**

Como todo un caballero corrió las sillas de su esposa e hija para que se sentaran.

 **SKYE** -(se sirvió café) **si, Robbie y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde jugando a los bolos. Steve organizo una competencia, su equipo, el de Wanda, Robbie y yo, y Jessica y Trish**

 **MAY-hay algún trofeo?**

 **SKYE-no, es una competencia entre amigos, la idea es llegar a los 300 y restregárselo en la cara al resto** (dijo riendo)

 **PHIL** -(untaba una mermelada) **cuantas veces hiciste chuza?**

 **SKYE-déjenme pensar** (contaba con sus dedos) **ninguna** (sus padres se echaron a reír)

. . . . . . . .

Del otro lado de Soho una rubia y una inglesa se preparaban para su día.

 **BOBBIE** -(dejo el pocillo en el lavabo) **estoy libre, que quieres hacer?**

 **JEMMA-seguir recorriendo?**

 **BOBBI** -(sonrió) **claro Jem**

Las amigas decidieron ir de compras. Visitaron varias tiendas de ropa, Jemma disfrutaba comprando y conociendo rincones de la ciudad.

Casa de Skye.

Luego del desayuno los tres se ejercitaban juntos, primero yoga y luego ejercicios para tonificar el cuerpo. Skye creció en una familia de atletas, desde pequeña estaba acostumbrada a hacer deporte y a ejercitar su cuerpo.

La morocha balanceaba la pereza de la semana, con comida sana y ejercicio estricto el sábado y el domingo. De esa manera siempre se mantenía en forma y en el mismo peso.

La cocina daba al patio. La primera parte de este estaba cubierto por un techo de madera, debajo la familia siempre hacia sus ejercicios matutinos.

Acababan de terminar una sesión de yoga.

 **MAY-** (enrollaba su alfombra) **vas a hacer dominadas?**

 **SKYE-si**

El techo estaba sostenido por columnas de cemento. Entre estas Skye había colocado barras para poder practicar su ejercicio favorito. Levantar con sus brazos todo el peso de su cuerpo le había permitido tonificar sus brazos, hombros y espalda.

 **PHIL** -(miro a su hija **) quieres competir?**

 **SKYE-estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo?** (Phil sonrió)

Melinda entro a la cocina para beber agua, sonriendo miraba a su hija y esposo competir, juego que siempre terminaba en empate.

Hicieron 50 dominadas y decidieron descansar.

 **PHIL-estuviste muy bien, me lo pusiste difícil**

 **SKYE** -(bebió agua) **ya me estoy acostumbrando a mi peso, necesito un nuevo desafío**

 **MAY-quieres que te traiga mis tobilleras? Pesan dos kilos cada una**

 **SKYE-si, buena idea**

 **PHIL-o podrías colgarte una mochila con Morty**

 **SKYE-ya lo pensé, pero lo dejo para más adelante**

Por ese día los ejercicios habían terminado. Sus padres juntaron todo lo que habían traído y luego se marcharon.

Terminaba de salir de la ducha cuando escucho que su celular sonaba.

 **SKYE-Nat?**

 **NATASHA-hola, sé que estas cansada, pero necesito que me ayudes en la tienda, llame a Clint pero está ocupado**

 **SKYE-me alegra saber que soy tu primera opción** (escucho la risa de su amiga) **ya voy para allá**

 **NATASHA-gracias Skye** (corto la comunicación)

La morocha no tardó en llegar, acompañada de Morty entro al local.

 **NATASHA-hey hola**

 **SKYE-hola Nat, que necesitas?**

 **NATASHA-ya que sabes de flores y plantas ayúdame con el inventario de la nueva mercadería**

 **SKYE-te lo enviaron antes?**

 **NATASHA-sí. Yo tengo que terminar un gran pedido, sino no me iré a casa en todo el día**

 **SKYE-claro**

Se arremango su camisa a cuadros y siguió a Natasha hasta la habitación del fondo. Apiladas contra la pared había varias cajas.

 **SKYE-bien, comencemos** (bajo una caja y la abrió)

 **NATASHA** -(envolvía un ramo de rosas) **es muy bueno para mi negocio que la gente siga siendo romántica**

 **SKYE-cierto**

 **NATASHA-hablando de romanticismo, hablaste con la chica nueva**

 **SKYE-si, tuve una semana interesante. Me gusta, es muy bonita y agradable**

En ese momento sonó el timbre que avisaba que la puerta del frente se había abierto.

Natasha cruzaba apurada los senderos seguida de Morty.

. . . . . . .

Jemma y Bobbi habían aprovechado al máximo toda la mañana.

 **BOBBI** -(acomodaba las bolsas en el asiento trasero) **en pocos días es el cumpleaños de mi mamá y aun no sé qué regalarle, durante estos años le regale de todo**

 **JEMMA-que tal flores?**

 **BOBBI** -(pensaba) **si, le gusta mucho cuando le regalo flores o plantas. Conozco un vivero muy lindo, siempre he comprado ahí, además me sirve de excusa para ver a la dueña**

 **JEMMA-ah sí?**

 **BOBBI-es una pelirroja despampanante**

 **JEMMA-la invitaste a salir?**

 **BOBBI-sí, me dijo que mi invitación la hizo sentir a halagada pero que las mujeres no son lo suyo, una lástima la verdad**

 **JEMMA-y no es incómodo?**

 **BOBBI-no y se nota que para ella tampoco. Como te dije solo voy para verla**

 **JEMMA-y desear lo que no puedes tener** (reía)

 **BOBBI-y tú que sabes eh? Señorita…nunca rechazada por un hombre**

 **JEMMA-yo solo decía** (subieron al auto)

. . . . . . .

De a dos el trabajo se hacía mejor y más rápido, cada una estaba terminando su tarea. Skye se había concentrado tanto que se asustó al escuchar el timbre.

 **NATASHA-los últimos clientes antes de cerrar**

Bobbi y Jemma estaban cerca de la puerta mirando unas pequeñas macetas con flores.

 **NATASHA-hola chicas, en que puedo ayudarlas?**

 **BOBBI-hola Natasha, estoy buscando flores para un departamento pequeño**

 **NATASHA-bien, ven por aquí** (la guio hasta una mesa cerca del mostrador)

Jemma se distrajo cuando vio aparecer al perrito, se agacho y este fue contento a sus brazos.

 **NATASHA-se llama Morty**

 **JEMMA-lindo nombre** (lo acariciaba y el perro le lamia la mano)

 **NATASHA** -(miro a Bobbi) **si es un departamento pequeño te recomiendo las Violetas Africanas** (le señalo las flores)

 **BOBBI-son hermosas**

 **NATASHA-adornan muy bien cualquier rincón o parte de la casa, puedes ponerlas como centro de mesa, o junto a tu escritorio** (Bobbi tomo una maceta de violetas azules) **mi amiga tiene varias en su casa, lucen hermosas**

 **BOBBI-son muy bonitas, me convenciste, me llevo estas tres** (señalo las macetas)

 **NATASHA-muy bien**

Natasha llevo al mostrador las macetas con violetas azules, lilas y rosadas. Jemma se acercó a ambas.

 **JEMMA-linda compra**

 **BOBBI-gracias, a mi mamá le van a encantar**

Ambas miraban como Natasha las envolvía para regalo. Guardo las tres en una bolsa de papel verde y blanca con el nombre del vivero.

 **NATASHA-aquí tienes** (Bobbi tomo la bolsa y le pago) **muchas gracias por tu compra**

 **BOBBI-gracias a ti, hasta luego** (Jemma la saludo con la mano)

 **NATASHA-hasta luego**

Jemma y Bobbi acariciaron una vez más a Morty y salieron de la tienda. Acababan de cerrar la puerta cuando Skye llego al frente.

 **SKYE** -(levanto la vista de su celular y miro a Natasha) **hiciste una venta?**

 **NATASHA-si, compraron Violetas Africanas**

 **SKYE-mis favoritas**

 **NATASHA-terminaste?**

 **SKYE-si, el inventario está listo**

 **NATASHA-muchas gracias**

 **SKYE-te estoy devolviendo todos los cafés mañaneros** (Natasha sonrió)

 **NATASHA-la clienta que vino era Bobbi**

 **SKYE-ah la chica que te invito a salir**

 **NATASHA-sí, estoy segura que ahora solo viene a verme o a ver si tal vez cambie de opinión**

 **SKYE-tiene una oportunidad?**

 **NATASHA-no. Hace mucho tiempo estuve con una mujer, pero sentí que necesitaba algo más**

 **SKYE-mmm si eso** (le dijo riendo)

 **NATASHA** -(reía) **no no, algo que solo encuentro con Clint y otros hombres**

 **SKYE-pero no puedes culparla por seguir intentando…llamas la atención** (su amiga sonrió) **y además la entiendo, conoces una chica, te gusta, resulta ser hetero pero aun así no puedes olvidarla**

 **NATASHA-te ha pasado?**

 **SKYE-por suerte nunca** (se agacho junto a Morty)

 **NATASHA-aun no sabes con Jemma**

 **SKYE-pero siento una conexión con ella, la forma en que me sonríe, siento que hay algo**

 **NATASHA-no cambias más, te enamoras y no ves con claridad**

 **SKYE-tranquila** (le coloco la pecherita) **Morty…hueles…a vainilla**

 **NATASHA-quizás es el perfume de la chica que estaba con Bobbi, estuvo jugando con el**

 **SKYE-por suerte no es un perfume fuerte, no molesta** (engancho la correa) **nos vemos Nat**

 **NATASHA-nos vemos** (le dio un beso en la mejilla y la acompaño a la puerta)

Actualizo día por medio.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Una nueva semana comenzaba.

Apenas sonó el despertador, Skye lo apagó y se levantó. Despertar en tiempo y forma le permitía realizar su rutina sin apuro, ducharse, vestirse tranquilamente y desayunar en su casa.

Jemma despertó como siempre con una sonrisa, se vistió y fue a la cocina, ahí se encontró con Bobbi que preparaba el desayuno.

 **JEMMA-buen día**

 **BOBBI-buen día Jem**

 **JEMMA-te levantaste temprano, tienes mucho trabajo?** (tomo su pocillo de té)

 **BOBBI-si** (se sirvió café) **tengo que traducir un libro en japonés**

 **JEMMA-tu favorito**

 **BOBBI-así es, pero son muchas páginas, así que quiero empezar con tiempo** (Jemma asintió)

Terminaron de desayunar. Bobbi fue a la sala y encendió su computadora, Jemma la siguió, tomo su cartera, saludo a su amiga y se fue.

Para Skye lo mejor de llegar a horario era que no tenía que correr o arrojarle café a los taxistas. Estaba llegando a su destino cuando a unos pocos metros frente a ella vio que venía Jemma. Su compañera la había visto y la saludo con la mano.

 **SKYE** -(la saludo contenta) **que linda manera de empezar el día** (camino hacia ella)

 **JEMMA** -(apuro el paso) **buen día Skye**

 **SKYE-buen día** (se detuvo a esperarla)

 **JEMMA-es la primera vez que coincidimos**

 **SKYE-cierto, lo que pasa es que llegue tarde dos semanas**

 **JEMMA-oh, te metiste en problemas?** (caminaban hacia la puerta de entrada)

 **SKYE-no, María me adora** (dejo que entrara primero)

 **JEMMA-gracias. Tienes suerte de agradarle a tu jefe** (Skye asintio)

Como siempre saludaron a Mack y a las demás personas que se encontraban en el hall y se dirigieron al ascensor.

 **SKYE-te acompaño hasta tu piso**

 **JEMMA-bueno** (presiono el botón)

 **SKYE-como estuvo tu fin de semana?**

 **JEMMA-muy bien, aproveche para seguir conociendo la ciudad, estoy encantada** (le dijo sonriente)

 **SKYE-que bueno, me alegro que lo disfrutes**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y cuatro personas entraron en él. Skye y Jemma se movieron al fondo y continuaron charlando.

 **JEMMA-y tú que hiciste?**

 **SKYE-mi mamá es instructora de yoga así que los sábados y domingos ella, mi papá y yo hacemos ejercicio juntos**

 **JEMMA-que lindo**

 **SKYE** -(asintió) **mi papá y yo competimos en dominadas, siempre le gano** (Jemma la miro sorprendida)

Estaba alardeando? Por supuesto que si

 **JEMMA-yo me canso de solo pensar en hacer ejercicio** (Skye reía) **que más hiciste?**

 **SKYE-y luego pase tiempo con una amiga, no hice nada tan interesante como lo tuyo** (Jemma sonrió)

El ascensor se detuvo.

 **JEMMA-esta es mi parada**

 **SKYE-nos vemos** (se saludaron y Jemma salió)

Durante la mañana habían estado bastante ocupados, Skye aún no había tenido oportunidad de "visitar" a Jemma. Y la morocha tuvo la misma suerte en el comedor, los minutos que espero en la fila, no vio a Simmons por ningún lado.

Ella y Robbie comieron algo liviano y continuaron trabajando.

/ / / / / / /

El martes Skye se encontró con Robbie en el ascensor. Cuando entraron a su oficina se encontraron con María, su jefa esperaba pacientemente por ellos sentada en la silla de Robbie.

 **SKYE-esta vez llegue temprano**

 **MARIA** -(se puso de pie) **no estoy aquí por eso, chicos la nueva impresora 3D que Tony compro se rompió, necesito que la reparen de inmediato**

 **ROBBIE-claro, ahora la buscamos**

 **MARIA-gracias** (salió de la oficina)

Para suerte de ambos la impresora era de tamaño pequeño, no tuvieron problema en transportarla hasta abajo.

 **SKYE-tiene solo un mes y ya la estropearon**

 **ROBBIE-por lo que escuche, varios internos en su rato libre jugaron con ella**

 **SKYE** -(suspiro molesta) **así no van a llegar muy lejos**

La impresora les había llevado toda la mañana y la hora del almuerzo, pero finalmente habían terminado.

 **ROBBIE-pensé que íbamos a tener que quedarnos a dormir aquí**

 **SKYE-si, que suerte que hicimos ese curso sobre impresoras 3D**

 **ROBBIE-los fines de semana perdidos valieron la pena** (abrió la heladera y busco algo para comer)

Al fin tenían un momento para relajarse. Skye debía aprovechar esa oportunidad.

 **ROBBIE-quieres algo?**

 **SKYE-por ahora no, tengo unas cosas que terminar** (señalo su computadora)

 **ROBBIE-ok** (se sentó en su lugar)

Pasaron varios minutos y el teléfono no sonaba, Skye aguardaba pacientemente con su mano junto al aparato. El tiempo pasaba y Jemma no llamaba.

La morocha se pasó una mano por su cabello y se reclino en su silla.

 **ROBBIE-todo bien?** (la morocha asintió sin mirarlo) **pareces nerviosa, necesitas ayuda con lo que estás haciendo?** (se ponía de pie para ir a su escritorio)

 **SKYE-no no, estoy bien**

 **ROBBIE-ok** (con dudas regreso a su lugar)

Había pasado media hora. Para distraerse decidió prepararse un café. Abrió el cajón, saco su taza y busco el frasco de café en la heladera. Para el agua caliente tenía que ir al dispenser que está en el pasillo.

Se puso de pie llamando la atención de Robbie. Skye caminaba lento, de espaldas a la puerta y con los brazos estirados. Su amigo la miraba asombrado y confundido.

 **ROBBIE-por qué caminas así?**

 **SKYE-por qué no podría caminar así**

 **ROBBIE-me distraje y fumaste algo?**

 **SKYE-no, estoy bien** (salió de la oficina)

Había terminado de llenar el vasito de plástico cuando escucho que el teléfono sonó. Tratando de no derramar el agua entro apurada a la oficina. Robbie ya había atendido y estaba a punto de hablar, pero en un rápido movimiento Skye le quito el teléfono de la mano.

 **SKYE-si?** (ignoraba la mirada de Robbie) **Subo de inmediato** (colgó)

 **ROBBIE-hace días que actúas de manera extraña**

 **SKYE-no es cierto** (dejo el vasito en su escritorio)

 **ROBBIE-déjame adivinar…contabilidad otra vez**

 **SKYE-sip**

Ya se dirigía con total calma al cubículo de Jemma. Hoy planeaba profundizar un poco más la charla, averiguar de manera sutil si Simmons es soltera, saber si tenía una mínima oportunidad.

Al acercarse la vio afuera del cubículo esperando por ella.

 **JEMMA-empiezo a pensar que soy yo**

 **SKYE-tranquila, definitivamente no eres tú. Día ocupado hoy?**

 **JEMMA-bastante, tuve una reunión hasta recién** (Skye asintió) **Me disculpas, tengo que llevarle estos papeles a María**

 **SKYE-claro**

 **JEMMA- si demoro en regresar y no estas, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Skye** (le toco suavemente el hombro)

 **SKYE-un placer Jemma, ve tranquila**

Bien, de acuerdo hoy no había funcionado, pero Skye se sentía segura, había un poco más de confianza entre ambas, lo cual le permitiría invitarla a almorzar con ella en el comedor sin que Jemma la mirara de manera extraña.

Ahora el único problema era como decirle a Robbie que a partir de mañana empezaría a almorzar en el comedor con los demás empleados, Skye estaba segura que su amigo sospecharía que algo sucedía.

Al estar sola pudo prestar más atención a todo lo que se encontraba en el cubículo. Lo primero que noto fue que el perfume de Jemma aun permanecía en el pequeño espacio, era un delicioso aroma a vainilla.

 **SKYE-mmm delicioso y perfecto para ella** (respiro profundo) **donde olí este perfume antes?** (pensó unos segundos) **debe haber sido una de las veces que hable con ella**

También noto que no había un solo papel fuera de lugar, ni siquiera un clip perdido por ahí, el escritorio lucia impecable. En la pared a su izquierda había dos fotos sostenidas por alfileres de colores. Se acercó a mirar, en una vio a Jemma sonriendo contenta con un hombre y una mujer mayores que ella, seguramente sus padres. Y en la otra Simmons estaba junto a una chica rubia más alta, la foto había sido tomada frente a la estatua de la Libertad.

Sonrió para sí misma y termino de reparar lo que había averiado. Tomo un post it de color verde y le escribió una nota diciéndole que ya estaba todo solucionado. Le dibujo una carita sonriente, lo pego sobre el borde de la computadora y se marchó.

Apenas puso un pie en la oficina, Robbie le hablo.

 **ROBBIE-hay algo que me llama la atención por eso estuve investigando** (Skye trato de mantenerse calma) **la semana pasada y hoy recibimos llamados del sector de contabilidad** (la morocha trago saliva y asintió) **pero fue siempre la misma computadora la que se averiaba, entonces busque a quien le pertenece y me apareció** (leyó el nombre) **Jemma Simmons, no sé quién es, por eso la busque y acaba de transferirse. Que me dices de eso?**

 **SKYE** -(se encogió de hombros) **me parece bien que se transfiriera** (Robbie la miro serio) **que? Es nueva y aún no está acostumbrada a esa computadora**

 **ROBBIE-y por qué estabas tan apurada o mejor dicho desesperada por ir a ayudarla**

 **SKYE-porque es nueva y además me encanta lo que hago**

 **ROBBIE-es muy bonita**

Skye lo miro confundida y Robbie giro el monitor, en la pantalla estaba el curriculum de Jemma con su fotografía.

 **SKYE-ahora trabajas para el FBI?**

 **ROBBIE-no, trabajo con una morocha que de manera repentina empezó a actuar raro** (cerro el archivo) **te gusta?**

 **SKYE-** (ya no podía negarlo) **si** (se pasó una mano por su cabello)

 **ROBBIE-entonces déjate de tonterías e invítala a salir, siempre has tenido éxito en tus citas**

 **SKYE-hace solo semanas que acaba de mudarse desde Inglaterra y ya la invito a salir, necesita espacio Robbie, tiempo para acomodarse en su nueva vida**

 **ROBBIE-ok ok tienes razón, pero por qué no me dijiste?**

 **SKYE-porque quería evitar todo esto, si seguimos hablando voy a tener que soportar tus comentarios** (Robbie rio)

 **ROBBIE-prometo que no te diré nada**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo, te creo** (se dieron la mano) **A partir de mañana empezare a almorzar en el comedor, así puedo comer con ella. Pero no creas que te abandono, quieres acompañarme?**

 **ROBBIE-gracias, pero me quedo aquí, no quiero acaparar toda la atención**

 **SKYE** -(reía) gracias Robbie

/ / / / / / /

Trabajar como técnico en informática en una compañía tenía sus pros y contras, había días que estaban repletos de trabajo sin tiempo para respirar. Y había otros días en los que no tenían nada para hacer. El miércoles se había presentado así.

Cuando el aburrimiento era insostenible, jugaban a los dardos o inventaban alguna tontería para pasar el rato.

Esta vez eligieron la segunda opción. Robbie había desafiado a Skye, la morocha debía hacer equilibrio en las patas traseras de su silla mientras balanceaba en su frente el lapicero. El que duraba más tiempo era el ganador. Skye aceptó, y ahí se encontraba, con ambas piernas sobre su escritorio, reclinada hacia atrás para sostener el lapicero y al mismo tiempo haciendo equilibrio en la silla.

Robbie controlaba el tiempo transcurrido con el celular.

Entre la música alta y su juego, ninguno noto que la puerta se abrió. Cuando Skye vio a Jemma de pie junto a la puerta, se desconcentro y perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás, el lapicero aterrizo en el piso desparramando todo su contenido.

 **JEMMA** -(miraba asombrada la escena frente a ella) **estas bien?** (entró)

 **ROBBIE** -(apagó la música) **tú debes ser Jemma** (esta lo miró)

 **SKYE-estoy bien** (ambos miraron a Skye)

Al intentar levantarse no se dio cuenta que su cabeza había quedado debajo del escritorio, se escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un auch.

Jemma y Robbie vieron como dos ojos color chocolate se asomaban por encima del escritorio.

 **JEMMA-te lastimaste?** (le preguntó preocupada)

 **SKYE-solo mi orgullo** (se puso de pie)

Skye quería golpearse? sí. Acababa de hacer el ridículo frente a la chica que le gustaba? Por supuesto.

 **JEMMA** -(miro a Robbie) **si, me llamo Jemma Simmons, acabo de transferirme**

 **ROBBIE-hola**

 **JEMMA** -(Skye se frotaba la cabeza) **de verdad no te lastimaste?** (se acercó a ella e intento mirar donde se había golpeado)

 **SKYE-si si, estoy bien**

Se quedaron mirando, al tenerla cerca, Skye noto el color avellana de sus ojos y las suaves pecas que adornaban su bello rostro.

 **SKYE** -(se aclaró la garganta) **necesitas algo?**

 **JEMMA-oh si, casi lo olvido** (se alejó unos pasos) **lamento haber aparecido así, pero nadie me contestaba el teléfono, tengo un pequeño problema que me impide continuar trabajando**

 **SKYE-si, disculpa, estábamos en nuestro rato libre y con la música no escuchamos el teléfono**

 **JEMMA-no hay problema, no me molesto venir hasta aquí, fue una buena excusa para estirar las piernas**

 **ROBBIE-si no te sientes bien, yo puedo ir**

 **SKYE-no** (fue un no veloz y agudo) **yo puedo ir** (Robbie asintió sonriendo)

 **JEMMA-de verdad empiezo a pensar que mi computadora me odia**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **esta vez si no tengo idea que puede ser**

Una vez dentro del ascensor.

 **JEMMA-ese juego parecía divertido**

 **SKYE** -(rio) **hay veces que no hay mucho para hacer y nos aburrimos**

 **JEMMA-yo en cambio no tengo tiempo para respirar, aunque no me quejo, me gusta estar ocupada**

 **SKYE-eso es muy bueno. En Inglaterra también estabas tan ocupada como aquí?**

 **JEMMA-si, todo es nuevo, pero el ritmo de trabajo es el mismo**

 **SKYE-Y…que te hizo cruzar el charco?**

 **JEMMA-me dieron la oportunidad de ser transferida aquí o a Industrias Stark en Paris. Siempre quise conocer Estados Unidos y además tengo una amiga viviendo aquí. Así que no lo pensé dos veces, pedí el traslado y me mude con ella**

Se abrieron las puertas de ascensor y las dos salieron al mismo tiempo.

 **JEMMA-como te decía el otro día, estoy feliz de conocer la ciudad, solo que mi amiga no siempre puede**

Era la oportunidad de Skye.

 **SKYE-si quieres puedo mostrarte Nueva York**

 **JEMMA-sí, me encantaría** (dijo contenta)

 **SKYE** -(sonrió de oreja a oreja) **genial**

Llegaron al cubículo y como siempre la morocha se sentó frente a la computadora, pero como esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el problema, tardaba en solucionarlo. Jemma se quedó parada a su lado viéndola trabajar.

 **JEMMA-lo poco que vi de la ciudad se robó mi corazón. Nueva York es perfecta para comenzar de nuevo** (Skye la miro) **termine en malos términos con mi novio**

 **SKYE-lo siento**

 **JEMMA-yo no, al principio parecía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero no resulto, terminar fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer** (hablaba pensativa) **En cinco años tuve relaciones con tres hombres completamente diferentes, pero ninguna resulto o termino bien**

Skye trataba de disimular su desilusión.

 **JEMMA-es por eso que también decidí mudarme, quería alejarme, empezar de nuevo** (Skye la miro seria y asintió) **Acabo de mudarme y mi amiga Bobbi ya quiere presentarme a todos sus amigos** (dijo riendo)

 **SKYE-si…los hombres Neoyorkinos no están tan mal, supongo que encontraras alguien que valga tu tiempo**

 **JEMMA-no tengo apuro. Y tu estas soltera?**

 **SKYE-eh si, aunque…nunca…tuve problemas con hombres**

 **JEMMA-que afortunada**

 **SKYE-si…vaya suerte la mía** (nerviosa se pasó una mano por su cabello)

Unos minutos después.

 **SKYE-listo, ya está todo solucionado. Puedes seguir trabajando**

 **JEMMA-muchas gracias Skye** (la morocha se puso de pie)

 **SKYE-de nada**

 **JEMMA-entonces cuando podríamos comenzar con el recorrido turístico** (le dijo sonriente)

 **SKYE-oh si, acabo de recordar que Robbie y yo tenemos que practicar para una competencia de bowling, lamento…haberte ilusionado**

 **JEMMA-no no, descuida, está bien, seguiré molestando a Bobbi para que me lleve a pasear**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo, buena suerte**

 **JEMMA-gracias, buena suerte con la práctica** (Skye le sonrió y se marchó)

De camino al ascensor y dentro de este, Skye lamentaba haberse hecho ilusiones tan pronto, pero no pudo evitarlo, la bella inglesita le había gustado apenas la conoció.

Había sido una buena decisión no acompañar a Jemma a recorrer la ciudad. Skye sabía que si pasaba mucho tiempo con ella le gustaría más y más, y eso solo podía terminar con su corazón hecho pedazos.

 **SKYE-si, alejarme será lo mejor**

Antes de entrar respiro hondo y oculto lo mejor que pudo la desilusión de su rostro.

 **ROBBIE-hey como está tu cabeza?**

 **SKYE-bien, no fue un golpe grave** (se sentó frente a su escritorio)

 **ROBBIE-todo bien con Jemma?** (le pregunto sonriendo)

 **SKYE-si**

 **ROBBIE-que bueno**

/ / / / / / /

Jueves.

Su plan de alejarse no empezó muy bien porque se encontró con Jemma unos metros antes de llegar. Se saludaron y entraron juntas al hall. Compartieron el ascensor mientras charlaban alegremente. En ningún momento de la conversación Skye perdió la sonrisa o la amabilidad en su trato con Jemma, después de todo no era culpa de Simmons que la morocha se haya ilusionado tan pronto.

Hora del almuerzo.

Jemma se sentía sola en su trabajo, no conocía a sus compañeros de sector y al parecer estos no estaban interesados en conocerla. No la ignoraban ni eran mal educados, solo le hablaban lo justo y necesario, incluso entre ellos había poco contacto.

La única persona con la que había hecho una especie de conexión era con Skye, pensar en ella la hizo sonreír. Hacia unos días que quería preguntarle de almorzar juntas, pero no se animaba porque la morocha nunca comía con el resto, y Jemma no quería invitarse sola.

Pero hoy se sentía valiente, caminaba hacia el comedor esperando encontrar a Skye e invitarla a almorzar con ella, o preguntarle si podía almorzar con ellos en su oficina.

Oficina de Skye y Robbie.

 **ROBBIE-vas a subir?**

 **SKYE-no, prefiero comer aquí, supongo que puedo hablarle en otro momento**

 **ROBBIE-de acuerdo, iré a buscar la comida**

 **SKYE-gracias Robbie** (este asintió y salió)

Jemma entró al comedor y se cruzó con Robbie que salía con dos cajitas de tergopol.

 **ROBBIE-hola Jemma**

 **JEMMA-hola y Skye?**

 **ROBBIE-se quedó abajo**

 **JEMMA** -(le pregunto con timidez) **puedo…acompañarlos?**

 **ROBBIE-claro, ve a buscar tu comida, te espero aquí** (Jemma sonrió)

- **Robbie** (ambos miraron hacia la voz) **necesito fotocopiar documentos con urgencia, pero la maquina no funciona otra vez**

 **ROBBIE** -(revoleo los ojos) **cuando aprenderán a usarla correctamente. Toma** (le dio ambas cajitas a Jemma) **es arroz con salsa y trozos de pollo**

 **JEMMA-gracias, pero que hay de ti?**

 **ROBBIE-comeré luego** (molesto se dirigió a la sala donde estaba la fotocopiadora)

En el sótano Skye había subido las piernas al escritorio y esperaba cómodamente por su almuerzo. Lo que no esperaba, era que Jemma entrara por la puerta.

 **SKYE** -(la miro sorprendida) **Jemma** (bajo las piernas y se puso de pie)

 **JEMMA-hola** (le dijo sonriente) **Robbie tuvo que ocuparse en algo, así que yo soy la repartidora** (le mostro la comida) **puedo almorzar contigo?**

 **SKYE-mmm si** (miro su escritorio) **un segundo** (comenzó a juntar los papeles) **no tenemos muchas visitas** (la miro nerviosa)

 **JEMMA-descuida, no hay problema** (esperaba pacientemente frente al escritorio)

 **SKYE** -(levanto un papel) **acabo de encontrar mi cargador, pensé que lo había perdido, tuve que comprar otro** (lo guardo dentro del primer cajón)

 **JEMMA-pero solo se había traspapelado** (Skye asintió riendo)

Cuando el escritorio quedo libre Jemma apoyo las cajas de comida, y Skye busco una silla y se la ofreció.

 **JEMMA-gracias** (Skye dio la vuelta y se sentó en la suya)

Se sentía nerviosa? claro que sí, estaba a punto de almorzar con la mujer que quería evitar.

 **JEMMA-que más hay aquí abajo?**

 **SKYE-el archivo, el cuarto de suministros, un depósito y nosotros**

 **JEMMA-te gusta lo que haces?**

 **SKYE-si, lo disfruto mucho, tiene sus ventajas** (señalo la oficina) **aunque muchos empleados no nos respetan, para ellos solo somos: los de las computadoras**

 **JEMMA-como le paso a Robbie hace un momento** (Skye asintió)

 **SKYE-pero no me importa, no voy a dejar que arruinen el trabajo de mis sueños**

 **JEMMA-el mío también, siempre quise formar parte de Industrias Stark**

 **SKYE-cuando terminé la secundaria sabía que quería trabajar aquí. Mi papá es gerente en un banco y conoce a Stark, le comentó de mi interés, el mismo Tony me llamo a una entrevista, quedo encantado con mis habilidades y me contrató**

 **JEMMA-eso es increíble. Imagino que no debió haber sido fácil estudiar y trabajar**

 **SKYE-no lo fue, pero mi título me ubico a donde estoy ahora…gerente de este departamento**

 **JEMMA-estoy segura que es un muy merecido puesto**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **Gracias** (vio que no había vasos) **no tenemos nada para beber**

Se levantó y lleno dos vasos con agua del dispenser.

 **JEMMA** -(Skye le dio un vaso) **gracias**

 **SKYE-de nada**

 **JEMMA-Desde que trabajo aquí va a ser la primera vez que almuerce conversando realmente con alguien, estoy contenta de haberte conocido**

 **SKYE** -(trago saliva) **yo también Jemma** (esta le sonrió contenta y el corazón de Skye se detuvo)

Jemma era muy simpática, inteligente y se podía conversar de todo con ella. A pesar de sus nervios la morocha disfrutaba mucho su compañía.

 **JEMMA-la pase muy bien**

 **SKYE-yo también** (acomodaban el escritorio)

 **JEMMA-tengo que subir**

 **SKYE-gracias por acompañarme**

 **JEMMA-un placer, gracias a ti. Puedo…comer aquí mañana también?**

Una parte de Skye quería responder que no, pero la otra no veía la hora que fuera el día siguiente.

 **SKYE-claro Jemma**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) genial, nos vemos

 **SKYE-nos vemos**

Se sentó y respiro hondo.

 **SKYE-estoy perdida** (se pasó una mano por su cabello)

 **ROBBIE** -(entro apurado) **tengo hambre**

 **SKYE-todo en orden?**

 **ROBBIE-sí. Me cruce con Jemma en el pasillo, que tal la charla?** (se sentó frente a Skye con otra cajita de comida) **Jemma te da alguna señal que le gustas?**

 **SKYE-aun no**

 **ROBBIE-no te rindas amiga** (Skye asintió)

. . . . . . .

Jemma regreso a su departamento y Bobbi noto a su amiga con mejor ánimo.

 **BOBBI** -(levanto la vista de la pantalla) **hoy tienes mejor cara, sucedió algo bueno?**

 **JEMMA-si, hice una amiga**

 **BOBBI-que bueno Jem**

 **JEMMA** -(se sentó frente a Bobbi) **recuerdas que te hable de Skye?** (Bobbi asintió) **Hoy almorcé con ella. Es diferente al resto, muy simpática y extrovertida, me agrada mucho. Y Robbie su compañero también me agrada**

 **BOBBI-me alegro por ti, me gustaría conocerlos, podríamos salir todos el fin de semana**

 **JEMMA-si, buena idea, ya los invitare**

. . . . . .

Skye llego a casa y lo primero que hizo fue sacarse las zapatillas, encendió el televisor, y se relajó en el sofá junto a Morty. Lo último en lo que quería pensar era en Jemma.

Un rato antes de cenar, Natasha la llamo diciéndole que tenía algo para mostrarle.

Cuando la morocha abrió la puerta vio que Nat usaba un impermeable blanco.

 **SKYE-no tienes calor?** (cerro la puerta y la miro)

En ese mismo instante Natasha abrió el impermeable mostrando la sexy lencería negra que llevaba debajo.

 **NATASHA-todo esto es para ti bebé** (dijo en un sexy tono de voz)

 **SKYE-** (la miraba boquiabierta) **estoy…confundida**

 **NATASHA** -(cerro el abrigo) **no es para ti Skye, es para Clint, estoy practicando**

 **SKYE-que alivio y yo que pensé que ahora iba a estar obligada a tener sexo contigo**

 **NATASHA-no podrías conmigo morocha** (Skye rio) **a ver…una vez más** (abrió el abrigo) **todo esto es para ti bebé** (hablo en un tono de voz grave) **crees que le guste?**

 **SKYE** -(la miro de arriba abajo) **para nada** (Natasha se echó a reír) **y a que se debe el atuendo sexy?** (se sentaron en el sofá)

 **NATASHA-Clint me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que hoy nos espera una gran noche, así que quiero sorprenderlo**

 **SKYE-sorprenderlo o darle un infarto?**

 **NATASHA-si funciona para que me complazca** (ambas rieron) **por cierto, como avanza todo con Jemma**

 **SKYE-hoy almorzamos juntas y hablamos de muchas cosas, me gusta, pero…es hetero**

 **NATASHA-oh Skye** (intento abrazarla pero Skye se corrió) **que?**

 **SKYE-antes de abrazarme puedes cubrírtelas? Siento como que me hablan** (Natasha se cubrió y se abrazaron) **Sabes que es lo peor?** (Natasha la escuchaba) **intento alejarme, pero acepte volver a almorzar con ella. No quiero sacarla de mi mente a pesar de no tener una oportunidad**

 **NATASHA-Skye cuando en las películas o series la chica lesbiana se enamora de la chica hetero, todo es muy romántico y dulce, y casi siempre si la lesbiana no muere** (Skye sonrió) **ambas terminan juntas. Pero…esto es la vida real, estar enamorada de una chica hetero te romperá el corazón**

 **SKYE-lo sé. Es solo que nunca antes me había sucedido de apenas conocer a una mujer y ya gustarme**

 **NATASHA-amor a primera vista**

 **SKYE-pero no correspondido** (dijo triste)

Para distraerla y animarla, Natasha decidió seguir practicando la sorpresa para su novio. Las dos amigas tenían años de conocerse, y Skye estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

Un mensaje en el teléfono de Natasha interrumpió la práctica.

 **NATASHA-es de Clint, esta llegando** (se colocó el abrigo) **ya tengo que irme**

 **SKYE-gracias Nat** (caminaron hacia la puerta)

 **NATASHA-ni lo menciones. Entonces que harás con Jemma?**

 **SKYE-no puedo de repente ignorarla, seguiré almorzando con ella, me gusta mucho hablar con ella, al menos puedo ser su amiga**

 **NATASHA-eso nunca funciona Skye, la miraste desde el primer momento como algo más que amistad. Tú y yo somos amigas, tú y Jemma serán algo intermedio que solo te traerá dolores de cabeza y corazón**

 **SKYE-tienes razón** (dijo triste)

 **NATASHA-claro que la tengo, imagina si hubiera sido ella la que se abrió el abrigo** (Skye sonrió) **ahí tienes tu respuesta** (le palmeo un hombro)

 **SKYE** -(abrió la puerta y Nat salió) **no cierras el abrigo?**

 **NATASHA-no** (la saludo y bajo los escalones)

 **SKYE-** (cerro la puerta) **los vecinos van a estar contentos**

Skye lavaba una sartén, un plato y todo lo utilizado durante la cena mientras escuchaba música a un volumen bajo para no molestar a Morty que dormía tranquilamente en el sofá.

Escucho que la puerta del frente se abrió, miro hacia la sala y vio que Natasha entraba apurada. Ambas tienen llave de la casa de la otra.

 **NATASHA-Skye**

 **SKYE-que sucede?** (tomo un repasador para secarse las manos)

Su amiga tenía la misma ropa interior que había modelado hacia unas horas.

Natasha daba saltitos en el lugar y contenta estiro su brazo y le mostro la mano derecha.

 **SKYE** -(vio un anillo de diamantes) **Clint te propuso matrimonio?**

 **NATASHA-si** (se abrazaron) **estoy tan feliz**

 **SKYE-estoy muy feliz por ti Nat. Por qué estas pegajosa?**

 **NATASHA-estábamos celebrando con crema batida y frutillas**

 **SKYE-oh dios mío** (se apartó y abrió la canilla para lavarse las manos) **detuve la celebración, me vestí y vine porque no podía seguir si no te contaba primero**

 **SKYE-si…gracias…por incluirme** (se refregaba las manos) **No puedo creer que después de diez años finalmente se van a casar**

 **NATASHA-lo sé** (miraba el anillo) **ahora que vamos a casarnos ya hablamos que el dejara de ver a otras mujeres y yo a otros hombres, seremos solo nosotros dos, el matrimonio es serio y debemos respetarlo**

 **SKYE-si…si** (se secaba las manos) **siempre me llamo la atención su relación, pero me alegra que ahora sean solo ustedes dos**

En ese momento entro Clint, solo venia vestido con un bóxer blanco con corazones rojos.

 **SKYE-hey Clint estoy muy feliz por ustedes**

 **CLINT-gracias Skye** (la abrazo contento)

 **SKYE-mmm tú también estas pegajoso** (como pudo se apartó)

 **NATASHA-por cierto…le encanto mi sorpresa** (le guiño un ojo a Skye)

 **CLINT-claro que si** (abrazo a Natasha por la cintura) **prácticamente la desvestí con la boca**

 **SKYE** -(asintió incomoda) **mmm gracias por contarme los detalles chicos**

 **NATASHA** -(tomo la mano de Clint) **nos vamos a seguir festejando**

 **SKYE-si, ustedes vayan a festejar, mientras yo quemare esta ropa y me daré una ducha** (los acompaño a la puerta)

Sus amigos salieron contentos de su casa y Skye cerró la puerta, pero aun podía escuchar las risas de ambos en la vereda.

 **SKYE-definitivamente los vecinos los adoran** (se quitó su remera)

/ / / / / / /

A la mañana siguiente Skye era un manojo de nervios, no habían estado muy ocupados por lo que no pudo distraerse. Solo podía pensar en la hora del almuerzo.

Las palabras de Natasha cruzaban su mente, su amiga tenía razón, pero Skye pensaba que no sería tan grave para su corazón almorzar con Jemma. Lo único que tenía que hacer era poner sutilmente distancia entre ellas y problema solucionado. Solo era el almuerzo, no tenía que ver a Jemma afuera de la empresa ni nada de eso. Si, definitivamente Skye podía manejar un simple almuerzo…con la chica que le gustaba.

 **SKYE-** _ **puedo manejarlo**_ (repetía en su mente una y otra vez) _**puedo manejarlo**_

Estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos y no escucho el teléfono, volvió a la realidad cuando Robbie la llamo.

 **ROBBIE-Skye** (esta lo miro) **es Jemma** (señalo el teléfono)

Skye tomo su teléfono y Robbie colgó el suyo.

 **SKYE-Jemma tu computadora funciona mal?**

 **JEMMA-no no, hasta ahora todo marcha bien, estaba pensando en ti** (el corazón de Skye se detuvo) **para que no subas y luego vuelvas a bajar, yo puedo buscar la comida y llevarla**

 **SKYE** -(sonreía de oreja a oreja) **Jemma…eso es…muy dulce de tu parte, si, si no te molesta**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **no, para nada**

 **SKYE-solo trae comida para nosotras dos, Robbie almorzara en el comedor**

 **JEMMA-de acuerdo, nos vemos Skye**

 **SKYE-si…nos vemos**

Se quedó mirando el teléfono con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

 **ROBBIE-esa cara, sí que te gusta**

 **SKYE** -(lo miro seria) **prometiste que no dirías nada**

 **ROBBIE-enfrente de ella** (Skye revoleo los ojos) **invítala a salir de una vez**

 **SKYE-no, eso ya quedo descartado**

Robbie la miro confundido pero segundos después entendió todo.

 **ROBBIE-ay amiga**

 **SKYE-lo sé, pero puedo manejar almorzar con ella** (pensaba para sí misma) _**almorzar con la mujer más linda y dulce del mundo**_

Unos minutos antes de la hora del almuerzo Skye acomodo y limpio su escritorio, ubico la silla de Jemma enfrente de la suya y preparo los vasos con agua.

 **ROBBIE-solo hacen falta velas o rosas**

Skye tomo una bandita elástica, la enredo en sus dedos transformándola en una gomera y le arrojo un clip, este le pego en la espalda

 **ROBBIE** -(se dio vuelta) **hey**

Le arrojo otro que pego en su mano.

 **ROBBIE-hey ese era grande** (se la frotaba)

 **SKYE-te lo mereces**

 **ROBBIE-bien bien, prometo que ya no diré nada**

 **SKYE** -(bajo la gomera) **así me gusta**

 **ROBBIE-nos vemos** (salió de la oficina)

Pasados cinco minutos de la hora, Jemma entro cargando dos bandejas con comida, en la suya sobresalía un bowl con gelatina.

Traía consigo esa bella y dulce sonrisa que hacía que Skye se olvidara de todo lo que había decidido tiempo atrás.

 **JEMMA-hola** (dejo todo sobre el escritorio)

 **SKYE-hola, muchas gracias**

 **JEMMA-de nada** (se sentó) **pero solo pude conseguir poca gelatina, es para ti** (le acerco el bowl)

 **SKYE-podemos compartirla**

 **JEMMA-primero almorcemos y luego vemos**

 **SKYE-ok** (bebió agua) **tuviste un día ocupado?**

 **JEMMA-bastante, mucho papeleo, dos reuniones, recién ahora puedo relajarme. Y tú?**

 **SKYE-fue una mañana tranquila. Mis amigos se comprometieron anoche, así que estuve viendo posibles regalos**

 **JEMMA-que lindo, cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?**

 **SKYE-diez años, pero no viven juntos, por eso estuve pensando en algo que puedan utilizar a partir de ahora**

 **JEMMA-como un juego de vajilla…**

 **SKYE-exacto, eres mejor ayuda que Robbie**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **por qué? Que sugería el**

 **SKYE-Natasha, mi amiga, es dueña de un vivero en Soho, entonces el sugirió que le compre sus propias flores y se las regale**

 **JEMMA** -(reía) **un minuto…dijiste Natasha, vivero y Soho** (Skye asintió) **por casualidad se llama Evergreen?**

 **SKYE-si, lo conoces?**

 **JEMMA-estuve ahí el fin de semana con mi amiga Bobbi, recuerdas que te conté?**

 **SKYE-cierto, espera…Bobbi, la misma Bobbi que invito a salir a Natasha?**

 **JEMMA** -(se tapó la boca riendo) **la misma**

 **SKYE** -(reía) **que casualidad más loca** (algo en su mente hizo click) **el perfume** (Jemma la miro confundida) **jugaste con un perro salchicha?**

 **JEMMA-si, era adorable, mmm Morty, por qué?**

 **SKYE-es mío** (Jemma la miro sorprendida) **yo estaba ese día ahí, estaba en el fondo haciendo el inventario** (ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír)

 **JEMMA-y a que te refieres con el perfume**

 **SKYE-Morty olía a vainilla y ahora me doy cuenta que es el mismo perfume que…olí…en tu cubículo el otro día** (se sonrojo)

 **JEMMA-lo había comprado justo ese día. Lamento que se le pegara a el**

 **SKYE-no te preocupes, no molestaba** (la miraba sonriendo) **Imagino que si vienes a trabajar caminando y Bobbi le compra flores a Nat, viven en Soho, verdad?**

 **JEMMA-si, tú también?**

 **SKYE-si, y a dos cuadras del vivero**

 **JEMMA-yo vivo en la otra punta. No puedo creer todas estas casualidades, era el destino cruzarnos Skye** (esta asintió nerviosa) **Le diré a Bobbi que vaya olvidándose de Natasha**

 **SKYE-entiendo a tu amiga, Nat siempre deja una gran impresión a donde sea que va. Y créeme que no tiene ningún problema que Bobbi guste de ella o que siga yendo a comprar**

 **JEMMA-lo sé, tienen los límites hablados. Pero aun así me pone mal que quiera a alguien que no puede tener** (Skye se pasó una mano por su cabello)

 **SKYE-Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien que no debías?**

 **JEMMA-supongo que mis ex están en esa lista. A ti te ha pasado?**

 **SKYE-no no** (respondió rápidamente)

 **JEMMA-mejor así**

 **SKYE-entonces repasemos, ambas vivimos en extremos opuestos de Soho, estuvimos el sábado en el vivero al mismo tiempo, nuestras amigas más o menos están relacionadas, trabajamos en la misma empresa y comenzamos a hablar**

 **JEMMA-increíble, tantas coincidencias tienen que significar algo**

 **SKYE-claro, quien más te arreglaría la computadora** (Jemma sonrió)

 **JEMMA** -(tomo el bowl con la gelatina) **es para ti**

Luego de discutir son risas de por medio sobre quien debía comerla o si lo mejor era compartirla, Jemma gano dejándole el delicioso postre a Skye.

 **SKYE-quiero que sepas que la comeré con culpa**

 **JEMMA** -(reía) descuida

Cuando Robbie entro a la oficina, ambas se dieron cuenta que la hora del almuerzo había terminado.

 **ROBBIE-disfrutaron su almuerzo damas?**

 **JEMMA-si, el tiempo vuela cuando la pasas bien** (miraba sonriendo a Skye)

 **SKYE-cierto y descubrimos muchas cosas que tenemos en común**

 **ROBBIE-que bueno, me alegro**

 **SKYE-permíteme** (junto las bandejas) **yo las devolveré**

 **JEMMA-no, está bien, de verdad no es problema** (las tomo) **nos vemos mañana**

 **SKYE-gracias, hasta mañana Jemma** (Robbie la saludo con la mano)

 **ROBBIE** -(se acercó a su amiga) **todo bien?**

 **SKYE-si, gracias**

 **ROBBIE-bowling esta noche?**

 **SKYE-bowling esta noche**

Jemma llego a su departamento y no perdió tiempo en contarle a Bobbi todo lo hablado con Skye.

Por su parte la morocha hizo lo mismo con Natasha.

Sus amigas no podían creer la cantidad de coincidencias y como de cierta forma sus caminos estaban cruzados.

El viernes a la noche fueron a jugar bowling acompañados por Clint y Natasha.

El sábado y el domingo además de desayunar con sus padres y ejercitarse, ayudo a Barton a mudar parte de sus pertenencias a la casa de Nat. Antes de casarse querían vivir un tiempo juntos, acostumbrarse a estar bajo el mismo techo, y luego si, pondrían fecha de casamiento.

Por su parte Jemma continúo abriendo cajas y acomodando su habitación. Y dedico gran parte del domingo a hablar vía skype con sus padres, contándole con lujo de detalles su nueva vida en la gran manzana.

/ / / / / / /

Lunes.

Skye despertó antes de su hora habitual, tenía algo muy importante que hacer, y también quería llegar a la empresa antes que Robbie.

Logro hacer todo a tiempo.

Con la oficina a oscuras esperaba por su amigo. Cuando este entro y encendió la luz, Skye salió de atrás de su escritorio.

 **SKYE-feliz cumpleaños!**

 **ROBBIE-hey que hermosa sorpresa** (se abrazaron)

 **SKYE-felices 30 Roberto**

 **ROBBIE** -(reía) **gracias**

 **SKYE-creíste que me había olvidado?** (abrió la heladera)

En sus manos Skye tenía un pastel en forma de calavera, del cráneo y los ojos salían llamas, Robbie la miraba boquiabierto.

 **SKYE-sé que te gustan las calaveras, así que encargue esta torta**

 **ROBBIE-me encanta** (tomo la bandeja) **comámosla ahora**

 **SKYE-en un momento, porque aquí** (abrió el primer cajón) **tengo tu verdadero regalo**

Saco de adentro un Charger a escala y a Robbie casi se le cae la torta, la dejo sobre el escritorio de Skye y tomo el pequeño auto.

 **ROBBIE-es hermoso** (lo inspeccionaba) **las puertas, el baúl y el capo se abren, genial**

 **SKYE-es el auto de tus sueños, sé que algún día lo tendrás, pero por ahora puedes disfrutar ese**

 **ROBBIE-muchas gracias Skye** (la abrazo contento)

 **SKYE-se lo encargue a la misma persona que hizo la miniatura de Lola**

 **ROBBIE** -(sonrió) **cuando tenga el Charger verdadero lo primero que haré será correrle una carrera a tu papá**

 **SKYE-me encantaría ver eso**

La torta no era muy grande y casi se la comen toda, pero se controlaron y guardaron una porción para Jemma.

Skye la llamo explicándole los motivos de porque ella no almorzaría. Y saber que había una porción esperándola, Simmons decidio saltearse el almuerzo y comer directamente el postre.

Llego puntual a la hora del almuerzo, felicito a Robbie y se sentó frente a Skye. Jemma era golosa y el pastel estaba delicioso por lo que no demoro en comerlo.

 **JEMMA-aún nos queda mucho tiempo libre**

 **SKYE-quieres jugar con los dardos?**

 **JEMMA-si** (se puso de pie) **te advierto que soy muy competitiva**

 **SKYE-suerte para ti porque no tengo mucha puntería**

Skye cerró la puerta y detrás de esta estaba el tablero con los seis dardos clavados, el blanco estaba cubierto por una foto.

 **JEMMA-es la foto de Justin Hammer?**

 **SKYE-si** (desclavaba los dardos) **Robbie la pego ahí para motivarme, hasta ahora él le ha dado y yo no** (Jemma reía) **azules o rojos** (le mostro los dardos)

 **JEMMA-azules** (Skye se los dio)

Jemma iba a tirar primero, Skye dejo que se acomodara, y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el dardo, la morocha le movió el brazo haciendo que desviara el tiro, termino clavándose en la puerta.

 **JEMMA** -(en broma le pego en el brazo) **una actitud muy infantil de tu parte** (le costaba aguantar la risa)

 **SKYE-creíste que me ganarías en mi territorio?** (se acomodó frente al tablero)

Jemma se paró detrás de ella, hizo puntas de pie y logro taparle los ojos, Skye lanzo el dardo para cualquier lado.

 **SKYE** -(reía) **me lo merezco**

 **JEMMA-lo justo es justo**

Skye le dejo el segundo tiro y el dardo de Jemma se clavó en medio de la nariz de Hammer.

 **SKYE-de verdad eres buena** (trataba de apuntar)

 **JEMMA-lo sé** (Simmons observaba como Skye se preparaba) **estas mal ubicada, así nunca darás en el blanco**

 **SKYE** -(la miro) **a ver explícame**

 **JEMMA-ok**

Se paró detrás de ella, apoyo su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Skye y con su mano derecha tomo la de su compañera. Cuando Simmons le tomo la mano la morocha perdió toda la concentración.

 **JEMMA-estas muy tensa relájate** (le palmeo el hombro) **adelanta un paso tu pierna izquierda y ahora mueve un paso para atrás la derecha** (Skye hizo lo que le dijo) **bien** (mirando sobre su hombro acomodaba la mano de Skye) **listo** (la soltó) **arrójalo**

Skye no le dio en el rostro, pero al menos el dardo se clavó dentro de la foto.

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **es lo más cerca que he estado de dar en el blanco**

 **JEMMA-mi tío es dueño de un pub in Inglaterra, juego dardos desde que era pequeña** (le dio otro) **inténtalo una vez mas**

Jemma volvió a pararse detrás de ella y le tomo el brazo izquierdo. Skye vestía mangas cortas, el contacto con la mano de Simmons en su piel era una linda sensación.

Esta vez el dardo se clavó en la frente de Justin Hammer, contenta Jemma apretó su brazo y la abrazo por los hombros. Skye quería volver a intentarlo, poco le importaba mejorar su puntería, solo quería seguir teniendo a Jemma y sus manos cerca de ella.

Skye arrojo el tercer dardo al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría, se clavó arriba cerca del final de la puerta y Maria Hill miraba confundida que había sido ese ruido.

 **JEMMA-señorita Hill** (preocupada se paró junto a Skye)

 **MARIA** -(miro detrás de la puerta) **me gusta el incentivo** (señalo la foto) **los materiales que solicitaste fueron aprobados** (le dio una carpeta con varias hojas dentro) **necesito tu firma**

 **SKYE-genial** (leía la primera hoja)

Jemma no se había movido de su lugar junto a Skye. Era su hora libre pero Jemma no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada, su jefa las había pescado jugando a los dardos y para peor casi le clavan uno en su cabeza.

 **MARIA-señorita Simmons** (la miro seria y Jemma trato de mantener la calma) **cuando le pregunte si se estaba integrando, no me refería con gente como esta** (señalo a Skye)

Jemma estaba mortificada, no sabía que decir, miro a Skye y esta pasaba hoja por hoja firmándolas, no parecía muy preocupada por lo que había dicho su jefa.

 **SKYE-tranquila Jem, está bromeando**

María sonrió y Jemma respiro aliviada.

 **SKYE** -(miro a Jemma) **tiene un sentido del humor extraño** (le dio la carpeta a María)

 **MARIA-gracias. Disfruten su hora libre, pero luego sigan trabajando duro**

 **JEMMA-siempre señorita Hill**

 **SKYE-ya veré que hago**

María revoleo los ojos y cerró la puerta.

 **JEMMA-aun no puedo creer que le hables así**

 **SKYE-si, no hay problema**

 **JEMMA** -(la miraba sonriendo) **me divertí mucho**

 **SKYE-yo también**

 **JEMMA-acabas de convertir la hora del almuerzo en mi momento favorito**

 **SKYE** -(estaba segura que su rostro era rojo como un tomate) **bueno…yo…hago lo que puedo** (le dijo sonriendo)

 **JEMMA-aún tenemos tiempo pero mejor subo o seguiré jugando, y si me meto en problemas tendré que culparte**

 **SKYE-y yo que pensé que eras una buena persona** (Jemma reía)

Clavaron los dardos de nuevo en el tablero y Skye abrió la puerta.

 **JEMMA-nos vemos**

 **SKYE-hasta mañana** (cerro la puerta)

Skye se sentó en su silla, se reclino y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

 **SKYE-tengo que poner distancia**

Escucho que se abrió la puerta, miro entre sus dedos y vio que Jemma había entrado, se puso de pie rápidamente y metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans.

 **JEMMA** -(la miraba preocupada) **estas bien?**

 **SKYE-si si**

 **JEMMA-pensé que estabas llorando**

 **SKYE-no no, eh…mmm…tengo… un poco de sueño y estaba bostezando** (hablaba rápido) **es una costumbre que tengo, Robbie siempre se preocupa cuando hago eso, no sé porque lo hago, supongo que no quiero que nadie me vea bostezar, pero es normal…quiero decir…todos bostezamos** (Jemma trataba de seguir lo que decía) **no tendría que avergonzarme**

Skye se dio cuenta que estaba divagando.

 **SKYE** -(se aclaró la garganta) **olvidaste algo?** (miro el escritorio)

 **JEMMA-no, venía a preguntarte si quieres salir conmigo a tomar un café después del trabajo**

Quería salir con Jemma? sí. Quería verla fuera del trabajo? sí. Quería responderle que si? Por supuesto.

 **SKYE-no voy a poder**

Skye vio la desilusión en el rostro de Jemma y le dieron ganas de cambiar su respuesta.

 **SKYE-tengo que ayudar a Nat y Clint**

 **JEMMA-de acuerdo, no hay problema. Otra vez será**

 **SKYE-si** (se saludaron y Jemma salió)

Se sentía mal por haberle dicho que no, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

/ / / / / / /

Martes.

Esa mañana había estado ocupada, lo cual era bueno, porque trabajar la ayudaba a calmar la ansiedad de almorzar con Jemma.

Robbie había subido para ayudar a un compañero con un programa que fallaba. Y Skye estaba limpiando y reparando un CPU, se había sumergido en lo que hacía y en la música que escuchaba. En los estribillos Skye tomaba un destornillador y usaba su mango como micrófono, logrando una mímica perfecta con la canción. Y durante los solos de guitarra Skye fingía tocar, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Su solo de guitarra fue interrumpido cuando las luces comenzaron a prenderse y apagarse, se dio vuelta preocupada y vio a Jemma en la puerta con su mano en el interruptor de luz y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **JEMMA-es un gran recital el que estás dando, quise ayudarte con las luces** (le dijo riendo)

 **SKYE** -(ruborizada se acomodó la ropa) **fue una buena idea, aunque me asuste porque pensé que había un fantasma** (Jemma rio más todavía) **lo siento** (apago la música) **no me di cuenta que ya era hora de almorzar**

 **JEMMA-no hay problema** (dejo la comida en el escritorio de Skye) **que estabas escuchando?**

 **SKYE** -(busco una silla) **mi banda favorita Breaking Benjamin**

 **JEMMA-voy a hacer de cuenta que se de quien hablas**

 **SKYE-y tú que escuchas? Por favor no me digas Britpop**

 **JEMMA-de hecho me encanta el Britpop, y después escucho de todo**

 **SKYE-yo también escucho de todo, pero el Metal core y el Post grunge son mi genero favorito**

 **JEMMA-eso es un género de música?, música quiero decir**

 **SKYE-hoy estas peleadora?** (Jemma rio)

Mientras comían siguieron hablando de sus gustos musicales totalmente opuestos. Luego la charla giro en torno al cine, Jemma miraba todos los posters que adornaban la habitación, había películas de todos los estilos.

 **JEMMA-cuál es tu película favorita**

 **SKYE-Diez Cosas que Odio de Ti, la tuya?**

 **JEMMA-El Mago de Oz**

 **SKYE-es una película muy linda** (Jemma asintió)

 **JEMMA-la primera vez que la vi tenía 6 años, desde entonces la sigo mirando, y siempre me emociono cuando Dorothy canta Over the Rainbow** (Skye sonrió)

Una vez más el tiempo había pasado volando. Acomodaron el escritorio y Skye la acompaño a la puerta.

 **SKYE-nos vemos Jem**

 **JEMMA-Bobbi es la única que me dice Jem, me gusta que tú también me llames así. En el trabajo siempre me han dicho Simmons, es un buen cambio**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **me alegro que te guste**

En un gesto afectuoso Jemma le acaricio el brazo y salió de la oficina.

 **JEMMA-nos vemos** (Skye le sonrió y la saludo con la mano)

Se sentó en su silla con su corazón galopando dentro de su pecho, miro su brazo y aun podía sentir los dedos de Jemma rozando su piel.

 **SKYE** -(se pasó una mano por su cabello) **así nunca la voy a olvidar**

. . . . . . .

Jemma regreso a su departamento.

Bobbi estaba sentada a la mesa de la sala escribiendo la lista del supermercado. Vio que su amiga entro sonriendo y eso llamo su atención.

 **BOBBI-contenta por algo?**

 **JEMMA-si, supongo**

 **BOBBI-hace días que regresas sonriendo como boba**

 **JEMMA** -(revoleo los ojos) **no como boba** (su amiga no estaba de acuerdo)

 **BOBBI-a que se debe la sonrisa de hoy**

 **JEMMA-me alegra haber conocido a Skye**

Bobbi esperaba esa respuesta.

 **JEMMA-finalmente hice una amiga. La paso muy bien con ella, nos reímos, nos divertimos** (se sentó a su lado)

 **BOBBI** -(asentía entendiendo todo) **así que Skye te hace sonreír**

 **JEMMA** -(se quitaba los zapatos) **si** (le respondió sin mirarla)

 **BOBBI-no sonríes así conmigo**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro) **que quieres decir?**

 **BOBBI-nada, nada**

 **JEMMA-no me digas nada, a que te refieres?**

 **BOBBI-a nada Jemma, déjalo así**

Jemma revoleo los ojos, tomo sus sandalias y se puso de pie. Caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación cuando Bobbi volvió a hablar.

 **BOBBI-te gusta?**

 **JEMMA** -(asomo su cabeza) **Skye?** (Bobbi asintió) **si, ya te dije que me agrada**

 **BOBBI-no, pregunte si te gusta**

 **JEMMA** -(abrió los ojos como platos) **no** (se acercó a Bobbi) **no de esa manera**

 **BOBBI-estas segura?**

 **JEMMA-si, de donde sacaste esa idea?**

 **BOBBI-de tu comportamiento todos estos días**

 **JEMMA-no me comporte de manera extraña**

 **BOBBI-no me refiero a eso, solo digo que desde que conociste a Skye estas…toda…risueña**

 **JEMMA-que absurdo, solo estoy contenta que hice una amiga en mi nuevo trabajo**

 **BOBBI-ok, sabes qué? quizás solo estoy celosa que tienes una amiga nueva** (le dijo riendo y eso exaspero más a Jemma)

 **JEMMA-soy hetero Bobbi**

 **BOBBI-la sexualidad no está escrita en piedra**

 **JEMMA-me voy a mi habitación**

Sin dudas Bobbi había disfrutado esa conversación, sus sospechas no estaban resueltas, pero la rubia sabía que iba por buen camino.

En su cuarto Jemma pensaba lo que le había dicho su amiga. Trato de no prestarle atención porque según Simmons, Bobbi tenía la costumbre de imaginar cosas. Riendo por lo absurdo que acaba de escuchar, se desvistió y entro al baño.

La ducha había lavado todo el cansancio de un largo día de trabajo. Salió de su cuarto y vio una nota de Bobbi donde le decía que había salido a comprar algo para cenar.

Preparo un té y regreso a su habitación. Con las energías renovadas, decidió seguir desempacando, aún tenía que abrir cajas con libros y otras con ropa de invierno.

Aprovechando que estaba sola, abrió su laptop para poner música, pensaba en escuchar a los Kaiser Chiefs pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Abrió el buscador y escribió bandas de Post Grunge, eligió la que Skye había nombrado, dio click en el primer video y se puso de pie, abrió una caja mientras escuchaba The Diary of Jane, la canción no estaba tan mal. Luego de esa siguió otra y luego otra. No era su estilo, pero las canciones se dejaban escuchar.

 **BOBBI-que estas escuchando?** (estaba de pie en la puerta con una bolsa llena de productos)

 **JEMMA** -(se levantó deprisa y apago la música) **nada, es…un estilo que acabo de descubrir, mmm Post Grunge o algo así** (trato de no darle importancia)

 **BOBBI-déjame adivinar…es la música que le gusta a Skye**

 **JEMMA-Bobbi ya basta, no significa nada que este escuchando la música que le gusta, sabes que soy muy curiosa y siempre estoy buscando música nueva**

 **BOBBI-ok ok tienes razón** (salió de la habitación)

Jemma retomo su tarea, pensaba una y otra vez que Bobbi veía cosas donde no las había, escuchar la música favorita de Skye no significaba nada.

Absolutamente nada.

x

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Era la primera vez desde que comenzó a trabajar en Nueva York que Jemma se sentía nerviosa y tal vez ansiosa, la culpable: Bobbi.

Se acercaba la hora de ver a Skye, y Jemma recordaba lo que le había dicho su amiga. Si, Skye le agradaba y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero eso no significaba que le gustaba de esa manera. Jemma era muy afectuosa con todas sus amistades, no podía ser menos con Skye.

 **JEMMA-tonta Bobbi, por que inventa esas cosas?** (trato de concentrarse en su trabajo)

A las 12 en punto Jemma dejo su puesto, hizo la fila en el comedor, y con las bandejas con comida entro al ascensor que a esa hora siempre estaba lleno. El elevador se iba vaciando, hasta que solo quedo ella. Como siempre hacia antes de salir, se miró en el espejo acomodándose la ropa y el cabello.

Su corazón parecía latir más rápido que de costumbre.

 **JEMMA-por qué estoy nerviosa? Todo esto no tiene sentido** (respiro hondo para calmarse)

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver el pasillo que tan bien conocía y que podría caminar con los ojos cerrados. Jemma ya sabía que las puertas que daban al pasillo eran del archivo, el cuarto de suministros y finalmente el depósito, esta estaba abierta y se escuchaba ruido, pero Simmons no le prestó atención. La puerta de la oficina de Skye y Robbie no daba al pasillo, tenía que caminar hasta el final de este y luego doblar a la izquierda.

Ahí pegada había una hoja de papel que decía lo siguiente:

 _Jem_

 _Llegaron maquinas nuevas, estamos en el deposito desembalándolas._

 _Es probable que nos demoremos, pero tú eres más que bienvenida a almorzar en la oficina._

 _Te deje una sorpresa en la heladera ;)_

 _Skye_

Jemma sonreía mientras leía la nota y estaba ansiosa por ver que había dejado Skye para ella. Con cuidado la despego, la dejo sobre las bandejas y abrió la puerta.

No iba a ser lo mismo almorzar sin Skye, pero al menos estaba en su oficina lo que no la hacía sentir tan sola. Trato de no prestarle atención a ese pensamiento y se acomodó en su silla.

Destapo su bandeja al mismo tiempo que dos conocidas voces se acercaban a donde estaba ella, se dio vuelta y vio a Robbie entrar cargando dos cajas.

 **ROBBIE-hola Jemma** (pasó hacia el fondo)

 **JEMMA-hola** (tapo su bandeja) **te ayudo?**

 **ROBBIE-no, está bien** (las dejo sobre la mesa)

Segundos después entró Skye cargando también dos cajas.

 **SKYE-** (sonrió al verla) **hey Jem**

 **JEMMA** -(le devolvió el gesto) **hola** (se levantó)

Jemma noto que Skye tenía el cabello atado y vestía una musculosa blanca que…hacia…resaltar sus brazos que en esos momentos hacían fuerza para sostener las pesadas cajas.

 **SKYE** -(las dejo sobre la mesa y se soltó el cabello) **detesto tenerlo atado** (se lo acomodaba con ambas manos)

Simmons se la quedó mirando, y no se dio cuenta que era observada por Robbie.

 **SKYE-Jem empieza a comer, estaré contigo en un minuto** (entró al baño)

 **JEMMA-eh ok** (se sentó)

 **ROBBIE** -(sonrió) **nos vemos Jemma**

 **JEMMA** -(lo miro) **hasta luego Robbie**

 **SKYE** -(abrió la puerta) **tenía que lavarme las manos** (Jemma asintió)

En el respaldo de su silla Skye tenía colgada una camisa de jean.

 **SKYE** -(se sentó mientras abrochaba uno por uno los botones) **me la quite por miedo a ensuciarla**

 **JEMMA-hiciste bien. Llegaste a tiempo**

 **SKYE-si, trate de apurarme así no te dejaba comiendo sola** (le guiño un ojo)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **gracias**

 **SKYE-veo que aún no buscaste mi sorpresa**

 **JEMMA-iba a hacerlo cuando entraron**

 **SKYE-no hay problema** (abrió la heladera) **no es gran cosa**

 **JEMMA-no digas eso, seguro que me encantara**

 **SKYE-fui temprano al comedor y busque gelatina** (le dio el bowl) **es para ti**

 **JEMMA-muchas gracias Skye**

 **SKYE-seguro pensabas que era otra cosa, me siento un poco tonta** (bajo la vista nerviosa)

 **JEMMA-no te sientas así, de verdad me encanta**

Apoyo su mano sobre la de Skye pero la quito inmediatamente, de repente Jemma se había puesto nerviosa y la morocha se dio cuenta.

 **SKYE-estas bien?**

 **JEMMA-si sí, no sé qué pasa conmigo el día de hoy**

 **SKYE-mal día en el trabajo? quizás puedo ayudarte**

 **JEMMA-no es eso, no lo sé. Supongo que estoy algo nostálgica por estar lejos de casa**

 **SKYE-imagino que no debe ser fácil**

 **JEMMA-no lo es, deje atrás a mis padres y amigos**

 **SKYE-como puedo levantarte el ánimo? Te dejare ganar en los dardos**

 **JEMMA-no, está bien. La gelatina me ayudó mucho** (sonrió)

 **SKYE-al menos logre robarte una sonrisa**

Inconscientemente Skye estiro su mano para tocar la de Jemma, pero esta la corrió antes que la alcanzara. La morocha se dio cuenta lo que había hecho y no sabía cómo reparar la situación.

 **SKYE-discúlpame, no suelo invadir el espacio de los demás sin permiso**

 **JEMMA-no, no pasa nada**

 **SKYE-me doy cuenta que estas nerviosa, de verdad lamento si hice algo para que te sientas así**

 **JEMMA-no, Skye, tu no hiciste nada, de verdad. Es…solo…que mi cabeza está llena de cosas y no entiendo ninguno de esos pensamientos** (Skye la miraba preocupada) **Estamos…estamos bien verdad?**

 **SKYE-si**

 **JEMMA-somos amigas?**

 **SKYE** -(trago saliva) **si, lo somos** (trato de sonar convincente)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **ok, genial** (se relajó)

Pudieron dejar atrás el momento incómodo y continuaron almorzando y charlando como siempre lo hacían. Skye le contaba de las nuevas computadoras para el laboratorio y Jemma la escuchaba atenta y le hacía preguntas.

Al momento del postre Jemma comió más que gustosa la gelatina, Skye estaba contenta que la haya disfrutado.

 **SKYE-mañana la gente del laboratorio y nosotros tenemos que reunirnos por las computadoras nuevas, no tengo idea si estaré para almorzar**

 **JEMMA-no hay problema, puedo venir a comer aquí? me sentiría más cómoda**

 **SKYE-claro Jemma, no hace falta que me preguntes**

 **JEMMA-gracias**

Terminaron de almorzar y como siempre acomodaron todo. Skye la acompaño hasta la puerta y se saludaron, esta vez no había habido ningún roce o caricia.

Dentro del ascensor Simmons repasaba en su mente lo conversado durante el almuerzo. Se sentía mal por haber reaccionado así con Skye y se sentía tonta por dejar que Bobbi haya confundido sus pensamientos. No veía la hora de llegar a casa y hablar con su amiga.

Al regresar a la oficina, Robbie encontró a la morocha hecha un manojo de nervios.

 **SKYE-se dio cuenta**

 **ROBBIE-que le gustas?** (Skye asintió)

 **SKYE-estuvo nerviosa todo el tiempo, y cometí el error de querer tomar su mano y ella la corrió. Debo haber hecho algo para que se dé cuenta**

 **ROBBIE-siempre has sido muy respetuosa con ella, quizás esta nerviosa por algo que no tiene que ver contigo**

 **SKYE-tal vez. Esto es lo que yo no quería Robbie, ponerla incomoda o nerviosa**

 **ROBBIE-que vas a hacer?**

 **SKYE-no lo sé, pero soy una idiota, debí haber escuchado a Natasha, ahora ya es tarde**

 **ROBBIE-sé que esto quizás no ayude, pero vi a Jemma mirándote intensamente cuando te acomodabas el cabello** (Skye lo miraba confundida)

 **SKYE-y por eso va a estar nerviosa?**

 **ROBBIE-yo solo digo lo que vi, te miraba cuando llevabas las cajas y luego cuando te peinabas** (Skye pensaba lo que decía su amigo) **no dices tú que tienes brazos que convertirían a cualquier chica hetero en lesbiana en segundos?**

 **SKYE** -(reía) **no lo digo en serio. Pero no creo que sea eso, quiero decir…ya me di cuenta que Jemma es la típica chica hetero, la culpa es mía Robbie** (su amigo le acariciaba la espalda calmándola)

. . . . . .

Simmons llego al departamento y lo primero que hizo fue enfrentar a su amiga. Bobbi acababa de llegar del gimnasio, y estaba en la cocina bebiendo agua.

 **BOBBI-hola, como estuvo tu día?** (guardo la botella en la heladera)

 **JEMMA-** (dejo su cartera sobre la mesada) **hola, podría haber estado mejor**

 **BOBBI-que sucedió?**

 **JEMMA-por tus comentarios sobre mi amistad con Skye, hoy durante el almuerzo me comporte pésimo con ella. No podía dejar de sentirme nerviosa y la hice sentir incomoda**

 **BOBBI-Jemma de verdad lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Hablas todo el tiempo de ella, yo pensé que quizás te gustaba y no te dabas cuenta porque nunca te había sucedido, yo solo quería ayudarte**

 **JEMMA-admito que hablo todo el tiempo de ella, pero es porque…estoy contenta de haberla conocido, me sentía muy sola en el trabajo, ella apareció, me hizo reír y aunque somos completamente diferentes conectamos muy bien**

 **BOBBI-entiendo, sentiste una conexión inmediata con ella**

 **JEMMA-si, pero no como tú piensas**

 **BOBBI-yo no pienso nada**

 **JEMMA-si claro, ahora hazte la inocente** (tomo su cartera) **Piensa lo que quieras, ya sé que no te hare cambiar de idea porque crees que el mundo entero es bisexual**

 **BOBBI-porque así es.**

 **JEMMA** -(respiro hondo) **supongamos que me gusta** (Bobbi sonrió) **que hay de sus sentimientos, Skye podría no sentir lo mismo**

 **BOBBI** -(abrió los ojos como platos) **entonces es por eso que no admites que te sientes atraída por ella, tienes miedo que no sienta lo mismo que tú?**

 **JEMMA-que? No, no quise decir eso**

 **BOBBI-ya no sigas Jem, ya entendí todo** (la tomo de los hombros) **tranquilízate, tus nervios no ayudan a que piense lo contrario. Pero ahora en serio, si…esa…conexión que dices que tienes o sientes con Skye no fuera importante, no te pondrías tan nerviosa**

La palmeo en los hombros, tomo su mochila y dejo a una perpleja Jemma sola en la cocina.

. . . . . . .

Cuando salió de la empresa, Skye se dirigió a casa de Natasha para ayudar a Clint con la mudanza.

Juntos terminaron de mudar todas las posesiones del futuro señor Romanoff en casa de la pelirroja. Ayudar a su amigo le servía como perfecta distracción de lo que había sucedido con Jemma.

 **SKYE** -(se apoyó sobre una caja) **me alegro mucho que Nat no se mudara a Tribeca**

 **CLINT** -(abrió la heladera y busco dos cervezas) **mi departamento es pequeño** (le dio una botella) **además el vivero está a solo dos cuadras, mudarme yo era lo más lógico**

 **SKYE-brindo por eso amigo** (chocaron las botellas)

/ / / / / / /

Jueves.

Skye preparo un desayuno más abundante que de costumbre porque sabía que ese día sería un caos. Siempre que llegaba equipo nuevo había una reunión para conocerlo y aprender a usarlo o en su caso también a repararlo.

Los expertos que daban la charla siempre se tomaban su tiempo, ocupando todas sus horas de trabajo con la reunión, y muchas veces solo podían comer alguna barrita de cereal que metían de contrabando en sus bolsillos.

Con el estómago bien lleno y su mente alerta para comenzar un largo día de trabajo, tomo su morral, su mascota y salió de su casa.

Al llegar no bajo al sótano, tomo un ascensor que la llevaba al piso donde estaba la sala de reuniones. Ahí cerca de la puerta Robbie esperaba por ella.

 **ROBBIE-hola** (Skye lo saludo) **tienes tus barritas listas?**

 **SKYE-claro que si** (toco su morral)

Robbie abrió la puerta dejando que su amiga entrara primero y luego paso él.

. . . . . .

Formar parte del equipo que se encarga de las operaciones financieras de semejante compañía como Industrias Stark era una gran responsabilidad, ni que decir todo un desafío. Pero la sobresaliente capacidad de Jemma le permitía realizar un trabajo impecable.

No había sido una mañana de lo más tranquila, por lo que esperaba con ansias la hora del almuerzo, necesitaba de esa hora para relajarse y despejar su mente.

Entro a la oficina y encendió la luz. Por ese día se sentó en la silla de Skye, estar aquí sin ella era extraño, silencioso y aburrido.

Como el escritorio estaba libre de papeles, mientras comía miraba las fotos que había debajo del vidrio. Comiendo y charlando con Skye no podía prestarles mucha atención.

La morocha estaba en todas las fotos pero con distintas personas. Con Natasha, con Robbie, había una con Morty, otra donde estaba con quienes seguro eran sus padres, una foto había sido tomada en la pista de bowling, Skye y Robbie posaban junto a otras personas, la mayoría sostenían coloridas bolas de boliche.

Miraba sonriendo cada fotografía, seguro que todas contaban una historia. Además de las fotos, también había papeles escritos con frases o estrofas de letras de canciones. El escritorio de Skye mostraba mucho de su personalidad, era casi como estar en su casa o dentro de su mente.

Terminó su almuerzo, acomodo todo como estaba, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

. . . . . . .

La jornada laboral había llegado a su fin y con ella la reunión. Skye y Robbie salían del hall con rostros cansados.

 **ROBBIE** -(bostezo) **mañana tenemos que seguir**

 **SKYE** -(asintió) **pero al menos pudimos almorzar**

 **ROBBIE-no tengo ganas de ir a jugar bowling**

 **SKYE-yo tampoco, dejémoslo para otro día. Nos vemos**

 **ROBBIE-hasta luego** (se alejó en la dirección contraria)

Skye dio una rápida mirada entre los empleados que salían para ver si encontraba a Jemma, pero no la vio por ningún lado. Acomodo su morral y siguió su camino.

/ / / / / / /

Viernes.

Antes de dirigirse a la sala de reuniones, Skye detuvo el ascensor en el piso de Jemma.

Apoyo un brazo sobre el borde del cubículo que estaba detrás de su bella compañera.

 **SKYE-buen día señorita Simmons** (sorprendida Jemma giro hacia la voz)

 **JEMMA-buen día Skye, no te escuche venir** (Skye sonrió)

 **SKYE** -(se quedó de pie junto a ella) **hoy te sientes mejor? Pudiste resolver lo que te molestaba?**

 **JEMMA-aun no, pero estoy segura que poco a poco lo iré entendiendo**

 **SKYE-bueno**

 **JEMMA-ya que lo mencionas, quería disculparme por lo mal que me comporte contigo**

 **SKYE-no no, descuida, no hiciste nada malo** (se quedaron mirando) **mmm venía a decirte que hoy tampoco podre almorzar**

 **JEMMA-oh que pena** (trato de no escucharse tan decepcionada)

 **SKYE-sí, tenemos que continuar con la charla, hoy es la parte técnica, aprender a desarmar y armar la computadoras**

 **JEMMA-buena suerte entonces**

 **SKYE-gracias. Disfruta la oficina**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **si, nos vemos**

 **SKYE-nos vemos Jem**

. . . . . .

Las largas ocho horas de trabajo se habían terminado. El dúo bajaba en el ascensor junto con otros empleados.

 **SKYE** -(se apoyó contra la pared del fondo) **estoy cansada pero es viernes, que dices si más tarde vienes a casa y con Natasha vamos al bar de Clint**

 **ROBBIE-cuenta conmigo**

 **SKYE-genial. Hay partes de esta semana que quiero olvidar**

 **ROBBIE-o a alguien** (en broma Skye le dio un codazo en las costillas)

Salieron del ascensor y vieron que Jemma caminaba a la par de ellos con otros empleados de por medio. Se encontraron en la puerta de salida.

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió al verlos) **hola chicos, como estuvo la reunión?**

 **SKYE-hola Jem, agotadora** (se detuvieron en la vereda frente a la entrada)

 **ROBBIE-por el fin de semana quiero olvidarme que reparo computadoras para vivir**

 **JEMMA-tengo el remedio para eso, recorriendo la ciudad encontré un bar muy bueno, que dicen…pizza y cerveza?** (les pregunto sonriente)

A Skye se le rompió el corazón de ante mano por la respuesta que estaba a punto de darle.

 **SKYE-Jemma…no voy a poder**

Skye desvió la mirada para no ver la desilusión en los ojos de Jemma.

 **ROBBIE-y yo tengo una cita, lo siento**

Jemma asintió seria y no se animó a preguntar si querían salir el sábado. Algo en su interior le recomendó que era mejor que no siguiera preguntando.

 **JEMMA-no hay problema**

 **SKYE** -(la miro triste) **de verdad lo siento**

 **JEMMA-está bien**

Se saludaron y tomaron caminos diferentes, Robbie y Skye juntos y Jemma por su lado.

Simmons se dio vuelta a mirarlos y vio que Skye se pasaba una mano por su cabello y gesticulaba de mas, claramente nerviosa o molesta por algo. Jemma no solo estaba dolida por el segundo rechazo, sino también confundida con la actitud que la morocha demostraba cada vez que ella la invitaba a hacer algo fuera del trabajo.

Jemma no se había equivocado, los amigos sí caminaban discutiendo.

 **SKYE-cuantas veces debo decirte que no quiero verla fuera del trabajo?**

 **ROBBIE-lo sé, es solo que nunca me dices la razón**

 **SKYE-porque una cosa es charlar una hora dentro de la empresa y otra muy distinta es conversar en un bar, donde te distiendes, te ríes, bromeas. Robbie estoy enamorada de una mujer que no puedo tener, ya lo acepte y no tengo intenciones de cambiar a Jemma, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por ella cada vez que la veo, me muero por salir con ella, pero son limites que no puedo cruzar. Ustedes nunca tienen estos problemas, pero para nosotros es más complicado. No quiero estar en ninguna clase de situación con ella que pueda volverse incomoda, o confusa, entendido?**

 **ROBBIE-si**

Jemma llego a casa y para su suerte Bobbi aún no había regresado del gimnasio. Por distintas razones no podía dejar de pensar en Skye, pero no quería compartir esos pensamientos con su amiga, ya lo resolvería ella por su cuenta.

Aprovechando el silencioso departamento, se comunicó con sus padres vía skype. Hablaron un largo rato, les conto que había hecho amigos, por supuesto omitiendo posibles confusiones con su nueva amiga.

Cuando Bobbi llegó, compraron cerveza y helado y ordenaron una pizza, con todo listo se sentaron frente al televisor para disfrutar de una noche de películas. Jemma estaba segura que Bobbi no había notado nada extraño en ella, y si lo noto, no dijo nada.

Skye había pasado una buena noche junto a sus amigos. Natasha bromeaba diciendo que Skye tenía muchas posibilidades de volverse acompañada, pero la morocha rechazo cada oferta, porque el sexo casual no es lo suyo.

El sábado y el domingo Skye realizo como siempre su rutina. Y Jemma salió a caminar con Bobbi para tomar fotografías y enviárselas a sus padres.

/ / / / / / /

Esa mañana Jemma había llegado a su trabajo decidida a preguntarle a Skye que sucedía. Simmons admitía que estaba algo confundida con lo ocurrido los otros días, aun no estaba completamente segura sobre todos esos nuevos pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente, pero por alguna razón su corazón le decía que tal vez Skye tenía la respuesta.

No podía esperar a la hora del almuerzo. Su oportunidad llego cuando tuvo que llevarle a María un informe sobre presupuestos.

Tomo el ascensor pero en vez de presionar el botón para regresar a su sector, presiono el que la llevaba al sótano.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, y Jemma escuchó la música de rock a todo volumen, se asomó y vio a ambos de espaldas a la puerta, trabajaban cada uno por separado. No tenía sentido llamarlos porque no la escucharían, así que opto por apagar la música, al instante ambos giraron para ver qué había sucedido.

 **SKYE-Jem hola, nos llamaste y no te escuchamos? discúlpanos**

 **JEMMA-no, en realidad…necesito hablar contigo…a solas**

 **ROBBIE-acabo de recordar que tengo algo que contarle a Mack** (rápidamente salió de la oficina)

Skye se puso mucho más nerviosa al ver que Jemma lo estaba también. Mentalmente la morocha se preparaba para lo que sea que Simmons fuera a decirle.

 **SKYE-por favor, toma asiento**

 **JEMMA-prefiero quedarme parada**

 **SKYE-ok** (se quedó de pie junto a su escritorio)

 **JEMMA-me preguntaba si querías tomar un café conmigo luego del trabajo**

Honestamente no era lo que Skye esperaba, pero no por eso estaba menos nerviosa.

 **SKYE** -(no sabía que decirle) **Jemma…**

 **JEMMA-ya se, vas a decirme que no puedes** (Skye tragó saliva) **por favor se honesta conmigo y dime porque rechazas cada invitación que te hago**

 **SKYE-tengo…muchas cosas que hacer luego que salgo de aquí**

 **JEMMA-siempre? No tienes cinco minutos para ti? Y que hay de los fines de semana?** (Skye bajo la mirada) **solo quiero que me digas por que no quieres salir conmigo. Tienes algún problema conmigo?**

 **SKYE-no, Jemma no**

 **JEMMA-entonces?** (Skye se quedó callada) **entiendo que yo prácticamente me invite sola a almorzar con ustedes, por eso no quiero que tengas que fingir que te agrado solo porque no sabes cómo decirme que ya no venga, si no te caigo bien o no te gusta tenerme aquí, solo dímelo y dejare de molestarte**

 **SKYE-no es eso** (la voz le temblaba) **si…me agradas, es solo que…** (no encontraba las palabras)

 **JEMMA-es qué?** (avanzo unas pasos hacia ella)

 **SKYE-no puedo salir contigo porque…**

Ya no podía seguir mintiendo o evadiendo a Jemma, la tenía frente a ella, no le quedaba otra opción que decirle la verdad aunque eso lastimara a ambas.

 **SKYE-no puedo salir contigo porque** (respiro hondo) **me gustas mucho Jemma, me gustas como mujer**

Jemma no podía moverse y las palabras no venían a su boca, solo podía repetir en su mente lo que Skye le había dicho.

 **JEMMA-oh**

 **SKYE-yo no quería llegar a esto, lo último que quería hacer era lastimarte o confundirte**

 **JEMMA-necesito espacio por favor**

Sin decir otra palabra salió de la oficina y Skye se desplomo en su silla, ya no podía contener el llanto.

Jemma caminaba por el pasillo tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. Se detuvo en mitad de este y regreso a la oficina, pero se frenó antes de llegar, giro nuevamente hacia el ascensor pero detuvo los pocos pasos que había dado, con dudas miraba hacia la oficina y hacia el ascensor, luego de unos minutos de contemplar que haría opto por el elevador.

Robbie no tenía un lugar específico a donde ir, así que se había quedado en el depósito, estando tan cerca escucho la conversación. Cuando entro vio a Skye sentada en su silla secándose las lágrimas.

 **SKYE-** (lo miro) **soy una idiota** (su amigo la abrazo) **arruine todo.**

 **ROBBIE-no seas tan dura contigo**

 **SKYE-es la verdad**

 **ROBBIE** -(se agacho frente a ella) **no hiciste nada malo Skye, estas enamorada, no pudiste evitar querer estar cerca de ella**

 **SKYE-pero ya se terminó, no va a querer verme y no la culpo**

 **ROBBIE-quieres que le hable?**

 **SKYE-no no, cuando todo se calme voy a hablar con ella para disculparme y darle un cierre**

 **ROBBIE-ok, que quieres hacer ahora?**

 **SKYE** -(se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas) **tengo que seguir trabajando**

 **ROBBIE-si, buena idea, concéntrate en otra cosa**

Jemma entro al baño que para su suerte estaba vacío, y se miró en el espejo tratando de recomponerse. No estaba enojada con Skye, estaba confundida con ella misma, no sabía qué hacer con lo que la morocha le acababa de decir. Jemma no sabía si cuando fue a hablarle, muy en lo profundo de su corazón esperaba esa respuesta o no, lo cierto es que igual la tomo de sorpresa.

 **JEMMA-este va a ser un día muy largo** (salió del baño)

Jemma almorzó en su cubículo, comió algo rápido para llenar un poco el estómago y continuó trabajando. Skye no tenía hambre, termino lo que quedaba de su cereal, y busco ocuparse en algo.

A la hora de salida Jemma se fue sin esperar por nadie, sin mirar atrás.

Skye acompañada por Robbie, espero hasta más tarde para irse, por si acaso, no se sentía muy valiente para volver a hablar con Simmons.

Jemma llego a casa, estaba sola, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de sentarse en el sofá y ordenar en su mente todo lo que había sucedido. Quería encontrar las palabras justas para hablar con su amiga y que esta pudiera ayudarla, Jemma estaba segura que juntas podrían resolverlo.

Skye llego al vivero, al verla entrar Natasha entendió todo, la llevo al cuarto de atrás para charlar tranquilamente. Ahí Skye se desahogó, su amiga la escucho y la contuvo ya que no había muchas palabras que hicieran sentir mejor a la morocha.

Bobbi estaba a punto de llegar así que Jemma preparó un té para ella y un café para su amiga, que seguro entraría protestando como siempre hacia cada vez que volvía del gimnasio.

 **BOBBI** -(entro y vio a Jemma sentada en el sofá) **mírame…estoy toda sudada, me doy asco**

 **JEMMA** -(reía) **por qué vas al gimnasio si no te gusta traspirar**

 **BOBBI-porque quiero verme bien** (dejo la mochila junto a la mesita ratona y se sentó) **gracias por el café** (bebió varios sorbos) **luego lo termino, voy a ducharme**

 **JEMMA-mmm podemos hablar primero? No creo poder esperar hasta que termines de ducharte**

 **BOBBI-de acuerdo**

Saco una toalla de la mochila y la puso en el respaldo del sofá.

 **BOBBI** -(se acomodó) **te escucho**

 **JEMMA** -(respiro hondo **) Skye me dijo…que esta…enamorada de mi** (Bobbi la miro sorprendida)

 **BOBBI-y tú que le dijiste?**

 **JEMMA-no sabía que hacer o que decir, solo…me fui** (Bobbi asintió)

 **BOBBI-que sucedió? Por qué te lo confeso?**

 **JEMMA-le pregunte por que rechazaba todas mis invitaciones para salir, creí que era porque no le agradaba, pero resulto que si**

 **BOBBI-ah ya entiendo todo** (Jemma se la quedó mirando) **no salía contigo para no cruzar ciertos límites, situaciones que quizás puedan volverse confusas, me ha pasado, a todas no ha pasado**

 **JEMMA-siempre ha sido muy respetuosa**

 **BOBBI** -(sonrió) **no estas enojada con ella?**

 **JEMMA-no**

 **BOBBI-Jem como te sientes con todo esto?**

 **JEMMA-confundida y algo…asustada**

 **BOBBI-por qué?**

 **JEMMA-porque…aun no lo entiendo bien, porque nunca antes una mujer me ha dicho que le gusto, y…porque…nunca me había…sentido atraída por una mujer** (Bobbi la tomo de las manos) **no sabía cómo definir lo que sentía, pero tú me ayudaste, le diste forma, y me di cuenta que si tú lo habías notado, era porque de verdad había algo. Lo que sucedió hoy me hizo abrir los ojos**

 **BOBBI-que vas a hacer? Vas a hablar con Skye?**

 **JEMMA-si, pero no todavía, recién estoy empezando a admitir que me siento atraída por ella, pero aun no estoy segura si esto que siento es algo pasajero. Como te dije, ella fue muy amable conmigo, me hacia reír, puede ser un gran cariño. O puede ser real y que de verdad me guste**

 **BOBBI-entiendo**

 **JEMMA-no podría hablar con ella y darle esperanzas y luego decirle que no**

 **BOBBI-y si fuera real…te animarías a empezar algo con ella**

 **JEMMA-eso creo. No solo estaba mal y confundida porque me sentía atraída por una mujer, sino también porque…me gustaba alguien que no iba a poder tener. Cuando me lo dijo y me fui, caminaba por ese pasillo pensando: tengo una oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo no me sentía lista para hacer algo** (respiro hondo) **Solo necesito tiempo para darme cuenta que es lo que en verdad siento**

 **BOBBI-sea cual sea tu decisión, voy a apoyarte**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **gracias**

La abrazo pero al instante Bobbi se corrió.

 **BOBBI-no me toques, estoy asquerosa**

 **JEMMA** -(reía) **es solo sudor Bobbi, no es acido**

 **BOBBI-no me gusta** (se levantó) **voy a bañarme y luego si quieres puedes abrazarme una hora seguida**

 **JEMMA-perfecto, aquí te espero**

Vivero Evergreen.

Cada vez que Natasha se despedía de un cliente iba a ver como estaba Skye.

 **NATASHA-cómo te sientes?**

 **SKYE-estoy enojada conmigo, debí haber puesto distancia cuando aún podía**

 **NATASHA-eso ya paso, no puedes seguir lamentándote por el pasado** (Skye se encogió de hombros) **Quédate en casa esta noche**

 **SKYE-no Nat, ahora vives con Clint es diferente**

 **NATASHA-nada es diferente, por una noche puede dormir en el sofá, y tú y yo miraremos una película y comeremos pochoclo** (Skye sonrió) **Así me gusta** (Nat le beso una mejilla)

Skye cenó con sus amigos. Después de lavar los platos, Natasha preparo el sofá para Clint, mientras este hacia el pochoclo.

 **NATASHA-listo amor, vas a estar cómodo**

 **CLINT** -(vertía la comida en un bowl) **dos mujeres hermosas compartiendo una cama y yo no puedo ver**

 **SKYE** -(abrazo a Natasha por la cintura y esta se recargo en su cuerpo) **que te puedo decir…Nat eligió a la mejor** (su amigo reía)

 **CLINT** -(le dio el bowl a Natasha) **disfruten su noche chicas**

 **SKYE** -(tomo a Morty en brazos) **gracias**

 **CLINT-pero sepan que todo sería más sexy si yo estuviera en medio** (riendo ambas se fueron a la habitación)

/ / / / / / /

Skye desayunó con Natasha y Clint y luego fue a su departamento para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Ambas llegaron a la empresa sin cruzarse en el camino. Cada una se dirigió a su lugar, decididas a dejar que su trabajo las absorbiera por completo. Jemma quería ver si el estar lejos de la morocha le ayudaba definir sus sentimientos. Y Skye había pensado dejar pasar ese día y hablar con Jemma la mañana siguiente.

A la hora clave Jemma se quedó en su cubículo, había traído el almuerzo de su casa, se relajó en su pequeño espacio y no perdió tiempo en degustar el delicioso Panini que tenía en las manos. Extrañaba almorzar con Skye y como está la hacía reír. Su corazón le pedía que bajara, pero la lógica en su mente le ordenaba quedarse donde estaba.

Skye había traído pizza que sobro de la cena en casa de Natasha. Robbie se quedó a hacerle compañía y su amiga le convido de su almuerzo.

La mente de Skye le decía que no sucedería, pero su corazón tapaba todos sus pensamientos, este esperaba que Jemma entrara por esa puerta y le regalara esa bella sonrisa que iluminaba su día.

La voz de Robbie la sacó de adentro de su mente.

 **ROBBIE-que quieres hacer cuando salgamos?**

 **SKYE-vayamos al bowling pero no para practicar, vamos a divertirnos**

 **ROBBIE-genial, vienen Natasha y Clint?**

 **SKYE-seguro que sí, pero ahora les escribo para preguntarles** (buscó su celular)

En mitad de su almuerzo Jemma recibió una llamada de Bobbi.

 **BOBBI-hola, como va todo?**

 **JEMMA-estoy bien, que necesitas**

 **BOBBI-vamos a cenar esta noche? Sharon y Tripp también vienen**

 **JEMMA-claro, me encanta la idea**

 **BOBBI-genial Jem, nos vemos más tarde**

 **JEMMA-nos vemos** (corto la comunicación)

/ / / / / / /

Miércoles.

Oficina de Skye y Robbie.

 **ROBBIE** -(abrió la heladera) **no me acordaba que aún me queda un smoothie** (lo tomo y levanto la tapa) **está por la mitad**

 **SKYE** -(se dio vuelta a mirarlo) **se veía tan delicioso y no pude evitarlo**

 **ROBBIE** -(dio un sorbo) **esto no se quedara así** (se hacia el enojado)

Skye se puso de pie y se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello.

 **ROBBIE** -(se reclino en su silla) **luces bien Skye** (la miraba mientras bebía su jugo de frutas) **buena suerte** (Skye sonrió)

Parecía que ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo. Decidieron buscarse al mismo tiempo, lo que resulto que se encontraran en la oficina de Skye. Jemma iba a entrar y la morocha iba saliendo, se detuvieron sorprendidas, dejando el escritorio de Robbie en medio de ellas.

Bebía su smoothie mientras pasaba su mirada de una a otra, ansioso por escuchar que dirían. El ruido que hizo el sorbete al terminarse el líquido las distrajo.

 **SKYE-Robbie puedes desaparecer?**

 **ROBBIE-enseguida** (arrojo el vaso al cesto y salió de la oficina)

Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

 **SKYE-lo siento**

 **JEMMA-lo siento**

Eso las hizo reír, lo cual ayudo a que se relajaran. Skye dejo que Jemma hablara primero.

 **JEMMA-venía a buscarte porque quiero disculparme por como hui el otro día**

 **SKYE-no tienes que disculparte por eso. Soy yo la que iba a hablarte para disculparme por hacer que huyeras** (se pasó una mano por su cabello) **No tomes esto como una burla, pero quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo luego del trabajo? podríamos hablar más cómodas**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **si, la cafetería que está a una cuadra?**

 **SKYE-esa misma**

 **JEMMA-bien, te veré a la salida** (Skye asintió)

No hacía falta decir que ambas estaban más que nerviosas. Skye quería disculparse apropiadamente con Jemma. Pensaba dejar en manos de esta el futuro de su "amistad", si Simmons quería seguir hablándole Skye encantada y si no, la morocha lo entendía perfectamente.

Por su parte Jemma no veía la hora de escuchar lo que Skye tenía para decirle, nunca antes una mujer se le había declarado, tenía curiosidad por saber que había enamorado a Skye. Y también estaba ansiosa por descubrir si finalmente ella también podría corresponderle esos sentimientos.

A la hora de salida Skye y Jemma parecían dos niñas apuradas por salir de la escuela para ir a jugar al parque. Recogieron sus pertenencias y con paso firme se dirigieron al ascensor. No se cruzaron en ningún momento. Jemma llego primero a la vereda, con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad esperaba por Skye. Minutos después Simmons vio que la morocha salía del hall acomodando su largo cabello con una mano, Jemma se la quedó mirando embobada. Skye al verla le regalo una enorme sonrisa y el corazón de Simmons se detuvo.

En ese momento Jemma descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos por Skye? sí. Le contaría como se sentía? tal vez. A pesar de todo, necesitaba tiempo? Definitivamente.

 **SKYE-hola**

 **JEMMA-hola Skye**

 **SKYE-vamos?**

 **JEMMA-claro**

Jemma pensó que Skye le ofrecía su brazo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo tomo. Pero lo cierto es que la morocha había hecho ese movimiento para poner ambas manos en los bolsillos de su campera de jean.

Skye la miro sorprendida y Jemma al darse cuenta la soltó.

 **JEMMA** -(estaba ruborizada) **lo siento, yo…no sé qué estaba pensando**

 **SKYE-descuida, no hay problema** (las saco de los bolsillos y con ambas manos tomo su morral) **entiendo que el gesto se prestó a confusión**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió nerviosa) **si**

Continuaron caminando tratando de no pensar en ese vergonzoso momento.

Skye estaba confundida con el accionar de Jemma? sí. Simmons se sentía desbordada y le costaba contenerse? sí. Iba a ser una charla incomoda? sin dudas.

x

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Llegaron a la cafetería, y Skye abrió la puerta para que Jemma entrara primero.

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **gracias Skye**

 **SKYE-de nada**

Eligieron sentarse al fondo junto a la ventana. Se acomodaron una enfrente de la otra, y enseguida se acercó una camarera para anotar su orden. Pidieron café que acompañarían con bollos dulces y salados.

 **SKYE-aquí estamos**

 **JEMMA** -(asintió) **antes déjame contarte que estuve escuchando Breaking Benjamin** (Skye se la quedó mirando asombrada)

 **SKYE-me lo dices en serio?**

 **JEMMA-si, tienen canciones muy buenas, Ashes of Eden es hermosa**

 **SKYE-si, esa canción es una obra de arte** (sonreía) **Un segundo…eso significa que ahora tengo que escuchar Britpop?**

 **JEMMA** -(reía) **no, no te sientas obligada, lo mío fue pura curiosidad**

La camarera regreso con el pedido.

 **SKYE-que alivio. Aunque te confieso que tengo un oscuro pasado musical** (Jemma la escuchaba seria) **me gustaba Britney y N-Sync** (Simmons se echó a reír) **pero por suerte solo fue una etapa de rebeldía en la adolescencia, rápidamente encontré mi camino otra vez con el rock**

 **JEMMA-en realidad yo…quise escuchar tu música favorita para conocerte un poco más** (se quedaron mirando)

 **SKYE-** (se aclaró la garganta) **Jemma realmente lamento haberte puesto en esa situación tan incómoda. Te respeto mucho, sé que vamos por caminos diferentes, por eso quiero que sepas que no pensaba hacer nada con esos sentimientos, y no hace nada. Lo que te diré a continuación queda absolutamente en tus manos** (Simmons la miro atenta) **Quieres que sigamos hablando como hasta hace unos días? o prefieres poner distancia entre nosotras? Lo que tu decidas yo lo respetare y entenderé perfectamente**

 **JEMMA-sé qué hace poco que nos conocemos, pero has tenido un gran impacto en mi Skye, y no…imagino mi vida sin ti** (Skye sonrió) **Puedo preguntarte algo?**

 **SKYE-lo que quieras**

 **JEMMA-que…te gusto de mí**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió nerviosa) **fue tu sonrisa ese día que nos cruzamos en el ascensor, y luego cuando nos fuimos conociendo, me encanto tu simpatía y dulzura, podíamos hablar de un sinfín de cosas, me…me gusto…todo de ti Jemma** (esta se sonrojo y Skye se desesperó) **pero te aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de dejar todo en el pasado para que podamos ser amigas**

Quería que Jemma siguiera formando parte de su vida, si eso significaba guardar sus sentimientos en lo profundo de su corazón, lo haría.

Skye había sido tan honesta con ella, que Jemma sentía que la morocha se merecía lo mismo.

 **JEMMA-agradezco tu respeto Skye** (esta sonrió) **Que yo sepa nunca antes una mujer me había mirado como lo hiciste tú. Pero antes de saber que te gustaba, yo sentía una gran conexión contigo, y Bobbi me hizo ver que era más que una simple conexión, era…que me sentía atraída por ti**

Ante esa confesión Skye se atraganto con el café. Preocupada Jemma trato de ayudarla, pero la morocha pudo recomponerse sola.

Mal momento para beber café? sí. La charla no era lo que Skye esperaba? Sin duda.

 **SKYE** -(sentía que ya podía hablar) **lo siento** (se aclaró la garganta)

 **JEMMA-estas bien?**

 **SKYE** -(asintió) **acabas de decirme que te sientes atraída por mí?**

 **JEMMA-si, pero por favor escúchame**

 **SKYE-dime**

 **JEMMA-es mi primera vez con respecto a todo esto, te lo conté porque quería ser honesta contigo. Aun así Skye yo** (le temblaba la voz) **necesito tiempo para acomodarme, no quiero lastimarte, es solo que…**

Skye vio que se estaba desesperando y decidió interrumpirla.

 **SKYE-Jemma…Jemma** (la tomo de las manos) **jamás podría obligarte a nada, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, piensa en ti. Si luego te das cuenta que en realidad yo no te gustaba de esa manera, estaremos bien igual**

En realidad se le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos, pero no podía decirle eso a Jemma.

Simmons miro sus manos, le gustaba la sensación de las manos de Skye cubriendo las suyas. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

 **SKYE-te sientes mejor?**

 **JEMMA-si, gracias** (lentamente Skye la soltó)

 **SKYE-entiendo cómo te sientes**

 **JEMMA-es solo que todo me tomo por sorpresa**

 **SKYE-Jem creo que lo mejor será que nos distanciemos**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro sorprendida) **que? Por qué?**

 **SKYE-yo no quiero lastimarte, tú no quieres lastimarme, pero aquí estamos, dando vueltas sobre nuestros sentimientos, tratando de esconderlos, de entenderlos. Claramente necesitas tiempo, y para eso lo mejor será que yo no esté cerca**

 **JEMMA-de verdad quieres eso?**

Lo que en verdad Skye quería era tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta quedarse sin aire, pero por obvias razones no lo haría.

Skye estaba enamorada de Jemma y esta empezaba a transitar ese camino. Lógicamente ninguna de las dos quería estar lejos de la otra, aunque en el futuro eso significara un corazón roto.

Se miraban intensamente, Skye pensando una respuesta y Jemma esperando por una. La mirada de ambas expresaba algo muy distinto a las palabras recientemente dichas.

 **SKYE** -(se pasó una mano por su cabello y Jemma la siguió con la mirada) **no**

 **JEMMA-yo tampoco. Pero como tú antes me dijiste, yo no hare ni diré nada, solo…quiero pasar tiempo contigo**

 **SKYE** -(suspiro y apoyo su menton sobre su mano) **ahora entiendo porque mi mamá me decía que no me enamorara de chicas hetero** (Jemma se echó a reír y Skye la miraba sonriendo) **Tienes que decirme que te atrajo de mi**

 **JEMMA-cierto. Tu personalidad, fuiste muy amable conmigo, me hiciste sentir cómoda, me haces reír. Me gusta tu cabello y la forma en que te lo acomodas**

 **SKYE-a Nat le molesta cada vez que me lo toco, pero no lo puedo evitar me encanta mi cabello**

 **JEMMA-es muy lindo** (bebió el ultimo sorbo de café) **lista?**

 **SKYE-para qué?** (le pregunto riendo)

 **JEMMA-** (sonrió) **para irnos**

 **SKYE-ahhh si**

Se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus cosas. Al llegar a la puerta Skye la abrió para que Jemma saliera.

 **JEMMA-gracias Skye**

 **SKYE-de nada Jem**

 **JEMMA** -(se detuvo frente a la puerta) **antes que me olvide, me das tu número de teléfono?**

 **SKYE-si** (intercambiaron los números) **listo**

Querían despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero ninguna de las dos se animó a dar el primer paso.

 **SKYE-Nos vemos**

 **JEMMA-si** (la miraba sonriendo) **nos vemos**

Partieron en la dirección contraria, pero a los pocos pasos Skye se dio vuelta a mirarla. Como si Jemma lo hubiera sabido, giro hacia la morocha. Se echaron a reír y con un último saludo siguieron su camino.

Jemma llego a casa y apenas cerró la puerta Bobbi noto que algo en su amiga había cambiado. Simmons apenas podía esconder la gran sonrisa que intentaba formarse en su rostro.

 **BOBBI** -(cerro su computadora) **esos ojos están brillando como nunca antes**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **hable con Skye**

 **BOBBI-cuéntame todo**

 **JEMMA** -(se sentó a su lado) **le dije que me siento atraída por ella, pero aun necesito tiempo** (su amiga asintió)

 **BOBBI-eso es bueno Jem, y Skye que dijo?**

 **JEMMA-no quiere que nos distanciemos**

 **BOBBI-o sea que seguirán hablando como si nada, mientras que por dentro quieren comerse a besos**

 **JEMMA-jaja más o menos**

 **BOBBI-luces feliz**

 **JEMMA-lo estoy, Skye es increíble, fue tan respetuosa conmigo, ah y me abrió la puerta**

 **BOBBI** -(sonrió) **que caballeroso de su parte, así que Skye es de las que abren puertas**

 **JEMMA-que quieres decir con eso? Tu no abres puertas?**

 **BOBBI-no Jem, a mí me las abren. Ya lo iras entendiendo** (Jemma asintió) **Si Skye es del tipo que creo, prepárate para ser tratada como toda una dama** (se reclino en la silla) **me encanta ese tipo de mujeres, te hacen sentir como una princesa** (Jemma sonrió ruborizada)

Skye no fue directamente a casa, antes paso por el supermercado para comprar la cena. Natasha le mando un mensaje diciéndole que ya había cerrado el vivero.

La morocha subió los tres escalones del frente de la casa de su amiga, buscaba las llaves cuando recordó que ahora debía tocar timbre, así lo hizo y fueron varios minutos los que espero afuera, hasta que finalmente se escuchaban pasos.

 **NATASHA** -(abrió apenas la puerta) **espera un minuto**

 **SKYE-otro más?** (acomodó el peso de las bolsas en un brazo)

A los pocos segundos Natasha le abrió.

 **NATASHA** -(termino de acomodarse la bata de seda roja) **pasa**

 **SKYE-por qué me avisaste que viniera si ustedes seguían ocupados**

 **NATASHA-pensamos que sería algo más rápido**

Su mascota vino contenta al encuentro.

 **SKYE-hola Morty** (se agacho a acariciarlo) **Ustedes dos van a traumar a mi perro**

 **NATASHA-le encanta mirarnos**

 **SKYE-que?**

 **NATASHA** -(reía) **es broma, tranquila. Vamos a la cocina así me cuentas todo**

Se dirigían ahí cuando escucharon que Clint saludaba a Skye desde la habitación.

 **NATASHA-puedes ir a saludarlo**

Camino por el pasillo hasta el cuarto, asomo apenas su cabeza y vio a su amigo acostado en la cama usando los mismos calzoncillos de la noche del compromiso, y además tenía ambos brazos esposados al cabezal de madera de la cama.

 **SKYE-hola Clint, luces cómodo**

 **CLINT-gracias, lo estoy**

 **NATASHA-déjame que lo suelte, y ya hablamos** (Skye asintió y se fue a la cocina)

Los tres amigos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, la pareja estaba ansiosa por escuchar cómo había sido la charla con Jemma.

 **SKYE-sucedió algo que no esperaba** (sus amigos la miraban expectantes) **Jemma me dijo que se siente atraída por mi**

 **NATASHA** -(la miro sorprendida) **eso es genial, ya están juntas?**

 **SKYE-aun no, ella necesita tiempo para entender sus sentimientos**

 **NATASHA-si, es comprensible**

 **CLINT-como seguirá todo?**

 **SKYE-trataremos de seguir como hasta ahora, aunque será más difícil, porque tendré que prepararme para un posible rechazo**

 **NATASHA-mira Skye, esto es lo que creo. Jemma es una chica hetero que de repente comenzó a gustarle una mujer, pero, si te lo dijo es porque en verdad le gustas y va a quedarse contigo** (Clint asintió) **Creo que lo que debes hacer con ese tiempo que te pidió, es usarlo sabiamente y conquistarla**

 **CLINT-ayúdala a entender y enséñale como seria estar con una mujer, estar contigo**

 **NATASHA-bien dicho amor**

 **SKYE-me siento más segura ya que los tres pensamos lo mismo, gracias chicos**

 **NATASHA-de nada. Te quedas a comer?**

 **SKYE-no, gracias. Me compre croquetas de pollo y me las hare fritas con puré de papas**

 **CLINT-que rico, disfrútalas**

 **SKYE-si** (caminaba hacia la puerta con Morty a su lado) **ustedes…sigan en lo suyo**

Llego a casa y antes de cenar le dio de comer a su mascota, y luego se metió a la ducha.

Eran las tres de la mañana, Skye dormía tranquilamente hasta que una fuerte sensación nauseosa la fue despertando. Encendió la luz y se sentó en la cama para ver si la posición ayudaba a que le pasara, pero fue peor, apenas logro llegar al baño.

Estuvo unos largos minutos abrazada a la blanca y fría porcelana. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie, fue a su habitación y busco el celular para llamar a su amiga.

 **SKYE** -(regreso al baño) **Nat…estoy descompuesta, tienes algo para detener el vómito?**

 **NATASHA-creo que sí, ya voy para allá** (corto la llamada)

La pareja entro y Clint fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Natasha llego al baño y encontró a Skye sentada en el piso.

 **NATASHA** -(se agacho a su lado) **estas pálida, por qué estas descompuesta?**

 **SKYE-un minuto**

La pelirroja le sostenía el cabello mientras Skye dejaba salir hasta su alma. Clint esperaba en la puerta con la pastilla y el vaso.

 **SKYE** -(sentía que ya podía hablar) **lamento haberlos despertado, pero no tengo nada para esto**

 **CLINT** -(le acerco ambas cosas) **no te preocupes**

 **SKYE-en la cafetería ordenamos bollos dulces y salados, honestamente no preste atención y comí de ambos**

 **NATASHA-oh Skye, sabes que mezclar dulce y salado te hace mal**

 **SKYE-los dulces estaban rellenos con nutella**

 **NATASHA-te empalaga de solo verlo y lo comiste?**

 **CLINT-y para peor cenaste frito, bombardeaste a tu pobre estomago**

 **SKYE** -(la ayudaron a ponerse de pie) **si, pero entiendan…tenia a Jemma frente a mi diciéndome que le gusto, ni me fije en la comida** (sus amigos reían) **me duele la panza** (se sentó en la cama)

 **NATASHA-lógico que sí. Me quedo contigo**

 **SKYE-no no, mañana ambos tienen que trabajar, vayan a descansar**

 **NATASHA** -(respondió con dudas) **de acuerdo**

 **CLINT** -(lleno el vaso con agua y lo dejo en la mesita de luz) **bebe mucha agua, cualquier cosa nos llamas**

 **SKYE** -(se acostó y Morty se acurruco junto a ella) **si, gracias**

Iba a ser una noche larga. El remedio había hecho efecto, corto el vómito, pero aún tenía esa sensación nauseosa, y el dolor de panza no la dejaba conciliar completamente el sueño.

Cuando el despertador sonó, Skye lo apagó, y llamo a María para explicarle la situación.

Era la primera vez que faltaba al trabajo. La morocha era sana como un roble, alguna que otra vez agarraba un simple resfrió, pero no era nada que le impidiera ir a trabajar.

María entendió perfectamente, y le deseo una pronta recuperación.

Corto la comunicación con su jefa, y llamo a Robbie.

 **ROBBIE-no te preocupes, yo te cubro**

 **SKYE-gracias**

 **ROBBIE-quieres que le cuente a Jemma?**

 **SKYE-bueno**

 **ROBBIE-ok, que te mejores pronto**

 **SKYE-gracias** (corto el llamado)

Antes de ir al vivero, Natasha fue a ver como se sentía. Skye se despertó al escucharla entrar.

 **SKYE-estoy más o menos, más tarde voy a tomar la otra pastilla**

 **NATASHA- bueno, cuídate** (le beso una mejilla)

 **SKYE-gracias, nos vemos**

La segunda píldora le había hecho mejor, pudo dormir unas horas. Despertó cerca del mediodía, se dio una rápida ducha y llamo a Melinda. Su mamá era una gran cocinera, un almuerzo liviano era lo que estaba necesitando.

Madre e hija estaban en la cocina, Melinda preparaba una nutritiva sopa, y Skye se había sentado en una de las banquetas del desayunador. Un mensaje interrumpió la charla, la morocha lo abrió y sonrió al instante. Jemma le había escrito preguntándole como se sentía.

 **MELINDA-mmm esa sonrisa, no creo que sea por un mensaje de Robbie**

 **SKYE** -(la miro) **no, es…una amiga del trabajo**

 **MELINDA-tienes una amiga en la empresa?** (la miro sorprendida)

 **SKYE-es nueva, hace poco que trabaja ahí**

 **MELINDA-ahh y ya te hace sonreír así?**

 **SKYE** -(se sonrojo) **mamá** (May la miraba sonriendo) **quizás…haya algo**

Le conto su peculiar historia, y su madre le dijo lo mismo que le habían dicho sus amigos. Ahora sí, Skye se sentía mas confiada.

Llego un nuevo mensaje, esta vez Jemma le preguntaba si podía ir a verla luego del trabajo. La morocha no lo pensó dos veces y le respondió que sí.

 **MELINDA-genial, me quedare para conocerla y luego me iré**

 **SKYE-no, tú te vas a ir luego del almuerzo**

 **MELINDA-quiero conocer a la mujer de tus sueños, quizás también sea la nuera de mis sueños**

 **SKYE-mamá, te amo, eres increíble, pero no conocerás a Jemma, no aun. Si todo va bien, planeare algo elegante para que se conozcan**

 **MELINDA-de acuerdo**

Ambas almorzaron sopa, Skye solo había podido tomar un solo plato, pero al menos había llenado el estómago y renovado las energías. Melinda se quedó un rato más con ella y luego se marchó.

Su panza le dolía menos, por eso decidió no acostarse. Se peinó y se lavó los dientes y en pijama se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión y a esperar por Jemma. Les aviso a Robbie y Natasha que no aparecieran por…obvias razones.

Jemma llego a casa de Skye en un taxi, mientras esperaba que el chofer le diera el vuelto, se miraba en el celular revisando su cabello y el maquillaje.

Subió los escalones con su corazón prácticamente saliéndosele del pecho, no solo iba a conocer el hogar de Skye, sino que iba a pasar tiempo con ella a solas.

Cuando la morocha escucho el timbre, primero se le paro el corazón, y cuando se puso de pie, este comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. Se miró una vez más en el espejo junto a la puerta, se secó las manos en la tela del pantalón y abrió la puerta.

 **SKYE-hola Jem, que alegría verte** (abrió más la puerta para que pasara)

 **JEMMA-hola Skye** (entro) **lo mismo digo**

Dejándose llevar por la alegría del encuentro, ambas se acercaron y se regalaron un beso en la mejilla.

Jemma no pudo evitar mirar la bonita casa de Skye. El piso y el techo eran de madera. Del lado derecho se encontraba la mesa de madera con las seis sillas. Como centro de mesa Skye había escogido una maceta con Violetas Africanas de distinto color. Empotrada en la pared que daba hacia la calle, había una repisa de madera llena de libros.

Del otro lado se veía un gran sofá blanco que ocupaba gran parte de la sala, y una mesita ratona con una maceta más pequeña con Violetas Africanas. Y frente a estos había un mueble con el televisor, el reproductor de dvd y un gran equipo de música. A ambos lados del mueble había dos repisas con puertas de vidrio que dejaban ver cientos de cd's y dvd's.

Cruzando ese lado estaba la puerta del pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Skye y al baño de invitados.

Y finalmente frente a la puerta de entrada, estaba la puerta vaivén que daba a la cocina y luego al patio.

 **JEMMA-tienes una casa hermosa**

 **SKYE-gracias Jem**

 **JEMMA-De nada, cómo te sientes?**

 **SKYE-permíteme** (tomó su cartera y la dejo sobre la mesa) **mejor, aunque la panza aun me molesta un poco**

 **JEMMA-es horrible descomponerse del estómago** (se sentaron en el sofá)

 **SKYE-no me sucede seguido, pero cuando me descompongo es con todo**

Morty se paró en dos patas frente a Jemma exigiéndole atención y esta lo alzo contenta.

 **SKYE-eso significa que le gustas mucho**

 **JEMMA-y el me gusta mucho también** (le acariciaba el lomo)

 **SKYE-puedo servirte un té, tengo de distinto tipo o prefieres algo de comer?**

 **JEMMA-Skye te agradezco, pero no quiero hacerte lio, no quiero que te muevas por mí**

 **SKYE-de verdad no es problema**

 **JEMMA-y si mejor te lo preparo yo? Hay tipos de té que son muy buenos para lo que te pasa**

 **SKYE-la cocina es tuya**

 **JEMMA-aun así no quiero entrometerme en tus cosas**

 **SKYE-no te preocupes**

La llevo hasta ahí y le mostro las distintas cajitas de té, le indico a donde estaba todo lo que necesitaba, y regreso al sofá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No podía dejar de pensar que Jemma estaba en su cocina preparándole un té. Había ido a su casa para cuidarla.

Simmons había ido a visitarla con la idea de atenderla o ayudarla en lo que necesitara. Agradecía que Skye le haya permitido invadir su cocina y más importante que se dejara cuidar.

Puso los pocillos y el pote del azúcar en una bandeja y se dirigió a la sala. Su corazón se aceleró al ver que Skye esperaba sonriente por ella.

Jemma casi suelta la bandeja? sí. Se dio cuenta que se detuvo en medio de la sala y que miraba a Skye con rostro embelesado? no.

 **SKYE-todo bien?**

 **JEMMA** -(reaccionó) **si** (continuo caminando)

 **SKYE-de verdad no quieres comer algo?**

 **JEMMA-si, gracias** (dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita ratona) **aquí está el té para la paciente** (le acerco el pocillo) **lógicamente sin azúcar**

 **SKYE-** (sonrió) **gracias Jem**

 **JEMMA-de nada** (tomó el suyo)

 **SKYE-sabe bien** (Jemma sonrió) **podrías haber sido una buena doctora**

 **JEMMA-que curioso que digas eso, porque mi mamá quería que estudiara medicina, pero me gustaban más los números como a mi papá**

 **SKYE-y lo entendió?**

 **JEMMA-si, está muy contenta con lo que elegí**

 **SKYE-yo en cambio discutí con mis padres sobre mi futuro** (Jemma la escuchaba) **yo quería estudiar, pero ellos estaban muy ilusionados con que empezara una carrera como malabarista en un circo** (Jemma se echó a reír ante la broma)

 **JEMMA-de verdad creí que hablabas en serio** (le pego de manera juguetona en un brazo)

 **SKYE-como estuvo tu día?**

 **JEMMA-agitado. Aunque el almuerzo fue aburrido, no estaba cierta persona que me hace reír y me alegra el día**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **no almorzaste con Robbie?**

 **JEMMA-no quise molestarlo**

Continuaron conversando. Se sentía tan natural estar sentadas bebiendo té y charlando sobre el loco día que había tenido Jemma en su trabajo. Ambas sentían que hacían esto desde hace años.

 **JEMMA-quieres más te?**

 **SKYE-no, gracias Jem, pero si tú quieres puedes hacerte otro**

 **JEMMA-no, está bien**

Se movieron al mismo tiempo para acomodar todo en la bandeja, y terminaron agarrando el mismo pocillo, la mano de Jemma quedo sobre la de Skye.

 **SKYE-pensamos lo mismo** (sonrió nerviosa)

 **JEMMA-si** (se miraban sonriendo) **mmm permíteme** (los dejo en la bandeja) **tu eres mi paciente** (le sonrió y se levantó)

Skye se pasó una mano por su cabello y pensaba que más podía decir o hacer para que Jemma se quedara un rato más.

 **SKYE-aún es temprano, quieres mirar una película?**

 **JEMMA-si, buena idea** (respondió desde la cocina)

 **SKYE** -(se asomó) **mira cual tengo** (le mostro el dvd de Diez Cosas que Odio de Ti)

 **JEMMA-muy buena elección**

 **SKYE-sigo comprando peliculas, en Netflix no está todo**

 **JEMMA-es cierto, y no hay nada mejor que tener la película física** (se acomodó en el sofá)

Skye termino de preparar la película y se sentó. Estaban sentadas cerca, pero sus cuerpos no se tocaban, ni siquiera se rozaban. Pero a medida que la película fue avanzando, se relajaron y se acomodaron una bien cerca de la otra, sus brazos y piernas estaban pegados. A partir de ese momento dejaron de prestar atención a la película, y se concentraron en lo que la cercanía les hacía sentir. Ninguna quería moverse por miedo a que la otra mal interpretara el cambio de posición.

Jemma tenía ambas manos en su falda, pero decidió acomodar su mano derecha sobre su pierna. Skye lo noto y estaba segura que era una sutil invitación para que ella también hiciera un movimiento. La morocha quería conquistarla lentamente y tomar su mano era un buen comienzo.

Dejo su mano izquierda sobre su pierna, a pocos centímetros de la mano de Jemma. Con su dedo meñique toco la de Simmons, buscaba alguna señal de rechazo, al no haber ninguna, poco a poco fue moviendo sus dedos sobre la mano de Jemma hasta cubrirla toda. Simmons movió su mano y la morocha se congelo, pero en realidad lo que hizo fue enlazar sus manos. El corazón de Skye volvió a latir.

Ambas tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero no se miraron. Skye no quería girar hacia ella porque no sabía si lograría contener las ganas de besarla. Y Jemma se esforzó para no quitar su vista de la pantalla, había utilizado toda su valentía en darle esa señal y en enlazar sus manos, si había algo mas Jemma aún no estaba segura de como continuar.

Por eso prefirieron dejar que sus manos hablaran por ellas, y vaya si lo hicieron. Era una sensación muy bonita estar así, sobre todo para Simmons, que lentamente se iba abriendo a Skye y a sus sentimientos por ella.

No esperaban que una llamada interrumpiera su burbuja. Se soltaron como si de repente les hubieran dado electricidad. Jemma se puso de pie y busco en su cartera su celular.

 **JEMMA-Bobbi hola** (hablaba rápido)

 **BOBBI-suenas agitada, donde estás? Vas a venir a casa?**

En ese momento Simmons recordó que no le había avisado a su amiga que luego del trabajo visitaría a Skye.

 **JEMMA-estoy bien, estoy en casa de Skye**

 **BOBBI-ahora entiendo la agitación** (Jemma revoleo los ojos)

 **JEMMA-necesitas algo?**

 **BOBBI-quería saber dónde estabas y además preguntarte si podías pasar por el supermercado, yo termine un trabajo y tengo que entregarlo y luego reunirme con un cliente**

 **JEMMA-si, no te preocupes, yo me encargo**

 **BOBBI-discúlpame, de haber sabido no te llamaba**

 **JEMMA-no hay problema**

 **BOBBI-de acuerdo, luego me cuentas todo**

 **JEMMA-si, nos vemos** (corto la llamada)

 **SKYE-todo bien?** (se levantó y fue hasta Jemma)

 **JEMMA-si, era Bobbi, olvide decirle que vendría a verte. Lo siento, pero ya tengo que irme**

 **SKYE-no hay problema**

La tensión entre ellas era palpable, pero trataron de dejarlo pasar.

 **JEMMA-tenemos que juntarnos otro día y terminar la película**

 **SKYE-claro, cuando quieras. La pase muy bien** (la acompaño a la puerta)

 **JEMMA-** (se colgó su cartera) **yo también. Recupérate pronto, te veré mañana?**

 **SKYE-por supuesto. Muchas gracias por haber venido y por haberme cuidado**

 **JEMMA-un placer** (Skye le abrió la puerta) **Hasta mañana**

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, este fue menos incomodo porque ambas lo estaban esperando.

Apenas cerró la puerta, tomo en brazos a Morty y contenta bailaba con él.

 **SKYE-dejo que le tomara la mano** (giro) **Jemma va a ser mi chica** (el perrito le lamio la nariz)

Bajo a su mascota y le mando un mensaje a Natasha pidiéndole que le trajera algo del vivero, y prometió contarle todo cuando esta cerrara.

Jemma se alegraba que no tenía que conducir, porque su corazón y su mente no estaban en condiciones para hacerlo. Se sentía otra vez como una adolescente. No podía esperar para contarle todo a Bobbi.

Llego a su edificio, tomo las bolsas del supermercado, se bajó del taxi y vio que su amiga venía a su encuentro. Bobbi pasó por alto los saludos y fue directamente a lo que importaba.

 **BOBBI-a que se debía esa agitación?**

 **JEMMA** -(respiro hondo) **estábamos tomadas de la mano y el teléfono nos asustó** (entraron al edificio y tomaron el ascensor) **yo…deje mi mano cerca de la de Skye y ella me la tomo**

 **BOBBI** -(sonrió) **que lindo Jem, como cuando teníamos doce años**

 **JEMMA-es que me siento así** (llegaron a su departamento) **fue un gesto tan dulce, delicado, intimo**

 **BOBBI-claro que sí. Es muy fácil tener sexo con alguien, cualquiera puede hacerlo, pero conectarse y enamorarse tomándose solo de las manos, es algo único y especial, me alegro mucho por ti Jem.**

 **JEMMA-gracias** (dejo las bolsas sobre la mesada)

Lo primero que hizo Natasha cuando cerro, fue ir a casa de Skye. Entro y la vio mirando televisión.

 **NATASHA-y bien?**

 **SKYE-no volveré a lavarme la mano derecha**

 **NATASHA-por qué? Que le hiciste?**

 **SKYE** -(reía) **nos tomamos de la mano** (Natasha sonrió) **ya sé que puede parecer algo cursi**

 **NATASHA-no lo es, nunca lo es, menos para esta situación** (dejo lo que le había pedido en la mesa)

 **SKYE-no quise mirarla porque si lo hacía habría arruinado todo** (se levantó a mirar lo que dejo Natasha) **son perfectas, ya quiero que sea mañana**

 **NATASHA-es un lindo regalo**

 **SKYE-estoy segura que le encantaran**

 **NATASHA** -(asintió) **tengo que irme** (caminaba hacia la puerta del frente)

 **SKYE-si, gracias, nos vemos** (cerro la puerta)

Antes de cenar hablo un largo rato con su madre, esta le pregunto si se sentía mejor, y le pregunto cómo había sido la visita de Jemma.

También respondió una llamada de Robbie. Y luego si, se sentó a cenar la sopa que le había sobrado del mediodía.

/ / / / / / /

Viernes.

Los remedios le habían hecho efecto y pudo dormir. Despertó de buen humor, llevo a cabo su rutina mañanera. Se colgó su morral, tomo el regalo para Jemma y con Morty salieron de la casa.

Skye planeaba dárselo a la hora del almuerzo, pero al parecer el regalo se adelantaría, porque Jemma venía caminando en su dirección. Puso la sorpresa detrás de su espalda y la saludo con la mano libre.

 **JEMMA-hola** (le beso una mejilla y Skye le devolvió el gesto) **me alegra verte mejor**

 **SKYE-gracias, pero todo se debe a que me cuido una bella enfermera** (Simmons agacho la mirada sonrojada) **por eso esto es para ti** (le dio el regalo y Jemma lo tomo sorprendida)

Skye le había regalado un pequeño florero con Margaritas reales dentro. Era de color lavanda de unos pocos centímetros, con grandes puntos pintados de color lila oscuro. La base, y el borde que estaba formado por ondas estaban pintados con ese mismo color. Finalmente alrededor del cuerpo del florero había atada una cinta a cuadritos lila que formaba un moñito.

 **JEMMA-es un regalo hermoso, son hermosas. Oh Skye me encanta** (en agradecimiento la abrazo y la morocha hizo lo mismo)

 **SKYE-las margaritas son mis favoritas. El regalo tiene varias funciones** (Jemma la miro) **como agradecimiento, para adornar tu cubículo, y bueno…para que pienses en mi** (nerviosa metió las manos en los bolsillos de su campera)

 **JEMMA-imposible no hacerlo** (la miro sonriendo)

Como siempre Skye le abrió la puerta, y tomaron juntas el ascensor.

 **SKYE-si esta noche tú y Bobbi están libres quieren salir con nosotros? Siempre nos juntamos en el bar del novio de Nat**

 **JEMMA-claro, me encantaría**

 **SKYE-genial** (el ascensor abrió sus puertas) **nos vemos en el almuerzo**

 **JEMMA-si**

Simmons llegó a su cubículo y acomodo el regalo junto a su computadora, la delicadeza del florero y su contenido adornaban muy bien y le daban un toque de frescura al pequeño espacio.

Skye entró a la oficina y su amigo la recibió contento. Dejó que se acomodara en su lugar y le pregunto las novedades en su "relación" con Jemma.

 **ROBBIE-ves, yo te dije que te miraba de una forma distinta**

 **SKYE-bien bien, ahora te creo. La invite para que salga esta noche con nosotros**

 **ROBBIE-si, buena idea, así pasan tiempo juntas fuera de la empresa**

 **SKYE-si, solo que aún no me animo a invitarla a salir solo nosotras dos, no encuentro una buena excusa**

 **ROBBIE** -(pensaba alguna opción) **ya se te ocurrirá algo, por ahora concéntrate en esta noche** (Skye asintió)

. . . . . .

Como ya era costumbre se reunieron para almorzar. A pesar de los nuevos cambios en su "relación", ambas se esforzaron para que el momento del almuerzo no fuera incómodo. Estuvieron los primeros minutos tratando de acomodarse, lo que provoco la risa de ambas. Reírse de sí mismas siempre las ayudaba a relajarse. Se calmaron y retomaron su ritmo habitual.

. . . . . .

A la hora de salida no se cruzaron así que Skye esperaba por Jemma en la vereda. La morocha se agacho para atarse los cordones quedando de espaldas a la entrada, y Robbie estaba frente a ella.

 **ROBBIE** -(vio que Jemma saludaba a Mack) **no podré jugar mañana** (Skye levantó la cabeza para mirarlo) **me surgió algo muy importante**

 **SKYE** -(se puso de pie) **es broma cierto? A último momento me lo dices?**

 **ROBBIE-lo siento** (se alejaba de ella)

 **SKYE-como que lo sientes? Como me dejas así? Y a quien busco ahora?**

 **ROBBIE** -(hablo consigo mismo) **ya me lo agradecerás**

Skye seguía protestando por lo bajo y no notó que Jemma llegó a su lado.

 **JEMMA-sucede algo malo?**

 **SKYE** -(se dio vuelta) **hey Jem, si, de repente Robbie decidió que tiene algo más importante que hacer que jugar mañana al bowling**

 **JEMMA-oh, seguramente tiene una buena razón para cancelarlo**

 **SKYE-si, pero el problema es que yo sola no puedo jugar, el mínimo son dos jugadores, y Natasha y Clint son malos como yo**

 **JEMMA-si quieres** (le hablaba con timidez) **yo puedo jugar contigo**

Al escuchar eso, algo en la mente de Skye hizo click. Su enojo con Robbie se esfumo en un instante.

 **SKYE-mmm sí, me encantaría** (Jemma sonrió)

 **JEMMA-me falta algo de práctica y quizás no lleguemos al 300, pero al menos no te quedaras afuera de la competencia**

 **SKYE-no podría exigirte nada Jem, tendrías que ver como juego yo. Además no te preocupes, es una competencia entre amigos**

 **JEMMA-mejor así**

 **SKYE-nos vemos esta noche?**

 **JEMMA-si** (hizo puntas de pie y le beso una mejilla) **oh te ensucie con el labial**

Le tomo suavemente la mejilla limpia con una mano y con el pulgar de la otra frotaba delicadamente la marca rosa de la piel de Skye.

 **SKYE-de verdad no es problema**

Le encantaba la idea de caminar por la calle con la marca de un beso de Jemma.

 **JEMMA-es que no quedo bien la forma, es solo un manchón rosa** (lo limpio) **Listo**

 **SKYE-ya que lo borraste, ahora voy a necesitar un beso del otro lado**

Estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para que Jemma le diera otro beso? sí. Se sentía culpable? en los más mínimo. Simmons estaba más que contenta de hacer realidad ese pedido? por supuesto.

Jemma la beso y esta vez no la ensucio. Skye le acomodo delicadamente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y beso la mejilla que este tapaba.

Ya se sentían cómodas regalándose besos en las mejillas? sí. Estaban listas para hablarlo en voz alta? no.

Llegaron a sus hogares prácticamente flotando. Jemma le contó a Bobbi los planes de esta noche.

Y Skye llamo a Robbie para confirmar sus sospechas y cuando escucho que su amigo comenzó a reír, la morocha supo que estaba en lo cierto.

 **SKYE-harías eso por mí?**

 **ROBBIE-claro que si Skye. Desde que conociste a Jemma has vivido una montaña rusa de emociones, y ahora que finalmente se está dando, quiero que pases el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Tu no encontraste una excusa para estar a solas con ella, yo si**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **eres el mejor amigo del mundo. Esta noche te pagare todos los tragos**

 **ROBBIE-no tienes porque**

 **SKYE-insisto**

 **ROBBIE-bien bien, los más caros** (Skye reía) **Nos vemos**

 **SKYE-nos vemos** (cortó la llamada)

. . . . . . .

Jemma tenía por costumbre prepararse con tiempo. Sobre su cama había esparcida todo tipo de ropa. Bobbi estaba sentada en la única punta libre.

En su habitación tenía un armario con un pequeño vestidor, en ropa interior pasaba las perchas buscando la mejor opción.

 **JEMMA-no sé qué ponerme**

 **BOBBI-me di cuenta** (miraba la cama)

 **JEMMA-quiero vestirme para Skye, pero…no sé con qué le gustaría verme** (descolgó un vestido)

 **BOBBI-ve desnuda, seguro que le gustara verte así** (Jemma le arrojó la prenda a la cabeza)

Finalmente se decidió por un vestido negro corto sin breteles que combino con un blazer de color salmón y zapatos de taco fino negros. Apagó la luz del armario, salió y cerró la puerta.

 **BOBBI-dos cosas: la primera, Jem acabas de salir del armario** (Jemma sonrió) **Y la segunda, tienes senos** (Jemma revoleó los ojos) **Permíteme…**

Se acercó y comenzó a acomodárselos para que el vestido los realzara.

 **JEMMA-ya, suéltame** (le corrió las manos)

 **BOBBI-ahora sí, Skye va a querer arrancarte la ropa**

 **JEMMA-gracias. Me maquillo y nos vamos**

Para el maquillaje no tenía tantos problemas. Pinto sus ojos resaltando el color avellana. A sus labios le dio una tonalidad rosada que tan bien combinada con su piel. Y dejo su cabello suelto tocando sus hombros.

Tomaron un taxi, y de camino al bar Jemma le escribió a Skye preguntándole si ya estaban ahí, la morocha le contesto que estaban llegando y que los esperaran afuera.

 **JEMMA** -(se bajaron del taxi) **Arrow, me gusta el nombre** (miraban por la ventana) **esta concurrido**

 **BOBBI-vine un par de veces, es un bar muy bueno, lindo ambiente**

 **JEMMA-mejor así**

Un auto negro estaciono en la vereda de enfrente y ambas vieron que bajaron Skye, Natasha y Robbie.

 **BOBBI** -(le tocaba sin parar el brazo) **quítate el blazer**

 **JEMMA-si si** (se lo quitó)

Los ojos de Jemma se enfocaron solo en Skye, y en lo bien que el vestido azul le quedaba, el color combinaba perfectamente con su piel trigueña y su cabello, y al ser corto se podían apreciar sus bellas y tonificadas piernas.

Natasha le había sugerido ese vestido porque estaba segura que Jemma enloquecería con las piernas de Skye. La pelirroja no se equivocó.

Jemma comenzó a tener pensamientos que hasta ese momento no había tenido.

Esos pensamientos eran por culpa de las fantásticas piernas de Skye? por supuesto.

Skye también miraba lo despampanante que lucia Jemma, en especial su parte superior, donde mostraba más piel que de costumbre.

 **NATASHA** -(le hablo al oído) **acomódate el cabello**

Hizo su típico gesto y era lo que faltaba para que Jemma se olvidara de cómo hablar.

Parecía que habían cruzado la calle en cámara lenta, pero al fin llegaron a la vereda donde ellas estaban.

 **SKYE-hola Jem, luces hermosa**

 **JEMMA-gracias, tú también luces muy bella** (se besaron en la mejilla)

Natasha y Bobbi se saludaron y miraban a sus amigas.

 **BOBBI-no tienen remedio** (le dijo por lo bajo)

 **NATASHA-va a ser una noche divertida** (Bobbi asintió)

Bobbi se presentó con Skye y Robbie, y viceversa.

 **BOBBI-escuché mucho sobre ti en estos días**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **si, me imagino**

Natasha y Jemma hicieron lo mismo.

 **NATASHA-eres muy bonita**

 **JEMMA-gracias, tú también, es un gusto conocerte**

 **NATASHA-lo mismo digo**

Robbie abrió la puerta para sus amigas y entraron.

En el medio del salón había una barra rectangular de madera, alrededor había banquillos, Clint estaba dentro de esta preparando tragos. Detrás de la barra, en un rincón había una rocola en uso. Cerca de esta había un tablero de dardos. Acomodadas en el resto del salón había mesitas, algunas ocupadas otras libres. En contra de la pared estaban las mesas más grandes, cada una estaba dividida por paneles, el grupo se dirigió ahí. Y en el fondo del salón, subiendo dos escalones y cerrado por una baranda de madera estaba la pista de baile.

Skye se sentó contra la pared y Jemma junto a ella. Mientras se acomodaban, ambas se recorrieron con la mirada. Al sentarse el vestido de la morocha se subió un poco más y Jemma trago saliva.

 **JEMMA-** (miraba todo el salón) **me gusta**

 **SKYE-es un bar clásico, Clint invirtió mucho dinero**

 **JEMMA-que bueno que le va bien** (Skye asintió)

Clint se acercó a saludar y a conocer a las nuevas amigas.

 **CLINT-chicas siéntanse como en casa, el primer trago es a cuenta mía**

 **JEMMA-muchas gracias**

 **BOBBI-gracias, eres muy amable. Déjenme decirles que forman una bella pareja, me alegro mucho por su compromiso**

Sus palabras eran sinceras y la pareja agradeció el cumplido.

 **CLINT-aun no nos casamos, si quieres puedes unírtenos una noche** (le dijo en broma)

 **NATASHA-no seas descarado**

 **BOBBI** -(reía) **agradezco la oferta, pero solo participo en tríos donde hay dos mujeres**

 **CLINT-te entiendo perfectamente**

 **JEMMA-** (miro a Skye) **tenemos amigos interesantes**

 **SKYE-si, espera a que empieces a conocerlos** (Jemma se echó a reír) **Que te gusta beber?**

 **JEMMA-cerveza**

 **SKYE-muy bien**

Skye, Bobbie, Clint y Robbie se pusieron de pie para ir a buscar los tragos. Natasha y Jemma se quedaron solas y de repente esta se sentía nerviosa, la pelirroja imponía su presencia y Simmons no sabía muy bien de qué hablarle. Decidió que era mejor mirar como Skye se abría paso entre la multitud hasta la barra.

 **NATASHA-es muy bonita verdad?**

 **JEMMA-sí, mucho**

 **NATASHA-y es una hermosa persona también**

 **JEMMA-si, no encuentras gente como ella todos los días** (Natasha sonrió) **Y sé lo que estás haciendo**

 **NATASHA-teniendo una conversación agradable con una nueva amiga?** (le dijo sonriendo de manera inocente)

Jemma volvió a mirar hacia la barra, y vio que regresaban con las bebidas.

 **SKYE-aquí tienes** (le dio su cerveza)

 **JEMMA-gracias** (vio que Skye bebía una gaseosa) **tu no bebes?**

 **SKYE-hoy no, soy conductora designada**

 **JEMMA-muy responsable de tu parte**

Todo el grupo se había entendido muy bien, estaban pasando un buen momento, lleno de risas y charlas. Conversando y riendo, Skye y Jemma quedaron otra vez sentadas bien cerca una de la otra. Cada vez que Jemma reía, instintivamente apoyaba su cuerpo sobre el de Skye, y esta no podía estar más contenta, solo que esta vez era más fácil disimular los nervios porque sus amigos servían como distracción.

Aun así estos se dieron cuenta de todo.

Skye acomodó su brazo a lo largo del respaldo de la silla de Jemma para poder acercarse más a ella y para que Simmons siguiera recargándose sobre su cuerpo. Quien no las conocía diría que ya eran pareja.

Clint y Robbie se habían levantado para jugar a los dardos, dejando a las chicas solas.

 **NATASHA-miren quienes acaban de llegar** (llamo con una mano a las dos chicas que habían entrado)

 **SKYE** -(le hablo a Jemma y Bobbi) **son dos amigas. Sif es la morocha de cabello largo y Wanda es la pelirroja**

 **BOBBI** -(miro a Sif de arriba abajo) **espero que Sif sea soltera**

 **SKYE-si, está libre** (Bobbi sonrió)

Ambas se acercaron contentas y se presentaron con Jemma y Bobbi.

 **BOBBI-un gusto**

 **SIF-el gusto es mío** (le guiño un ojo y se sentó junto a ella)

 **WANDA** -(se sentó junto a Natasha) **Skye no me dijiste que tenías novia** (las miro sonriendo)

 **SKYE-eh no, somos amigas y compañeras de trabajo** (quito el brazo del respaldo)

Nerviosas se acomodaron derechas en sus sillas.

 **NATASHA-que oportuna Wanda, ven vamos a bailar** (se levantaron con rumbo a la pista)

Bobbi y Sif no se dieron cuenta de nada, estaban en su mundo. Sif coqueteaba con la rubia y esta jugaba con uno de sus collares, tirando suavemente de el para acercarla a su rostro devolviéndole el flirteo.

 **SIF-quieres bailar?**

 **BOBBI-pensé que nunca me invitarías** (se levantaron sin prestar atención a sus amigas)

 **JEMMA-se gustaron rápido**

 **SKYE-si, Sif suele tener ese efecto en las mujeres** (le dio un sorbo a su bebida)

El ambiente relajado que proporcionaba el bar ayudaba a que Skye se sintiera confiada. Quería hacer un nuevo intento, avanzar un poquito más con Jemma. Volvió a acomodar su brazo a lo largo del respaldo de su silla y rozo con sus dedos el hombro de Simmons. Era una caricia delicada, le gustaba la sensación, se reclino dejando que la abrazara por los hombros. Jemma se sentía valiente y no quiso quedarse atrás, enlazo su mano con la de Skye, y suavemente la acariciaba con su pulgar.

La morocha respiro hondo y trato de recordar como volver a hablar.

 **SKYE-la estás pasando bien?** (acariciaba su hombro y parte de su brazo)

 **JEMMA-si** (giro su cabeza para mirarla) **me siento muy bien aquí contigo** (le dio un suave apretón a su mano)

 **SKYE-** (sonrió) **yo también**

 **JEMMA-y tus amigos son muy divertidos**

 **SKYE-Bobbi también me agrada mucho** (Jemma sonrió y asintió) **Quieres…bailar?**

 **JEMMA-me encantaría**

Se pusieron de pie y sin soltarse de la mano hicieron el mismo camino que sus amigas.

La música era alegre y rápida. Bailaban tomadas de la mano riendo por la falta de coordinación de ambas. Skye la hacía girar y luego era el turno de Jemma para hacerle dar una vuelta. Bailaban a su propio ritmo sin importarle los demás.

Bailando y riendo se acercaron varias veces. En más de una ocasión Jemma había apoyado sus manos sobre sus hombros, y en un momento Skye la tomo de la cintura, siempre cuidando que el baile no se volviera provocador o candente. Ambas estaban muy a gusto bailando de esa manera, Skye no quería arruinar el momento.

Luego de bailar un largo rato, volvieron a la mesa para descansar y beber algo fresco. Natasha, Clint, Robbie y Wanda también habían regresado para disfrutar de una nueva ronda de tragos. Solo faltaban Bobbi y Sif que aún seguían bailando y coqueteando acaloradamente entre sí.

 **NATASHA- Skye me quedo con Clint hasta que cierre**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo, Robbie tu vienes conmigo** (este asintió) **Wanda?**

 **WANDA-creo que me iré a casa sola** (señalo a ambas) **aquí vienen**

Antes de llegar a la mesa, Bobbie y Sif llamaron a sus amigas.

 **JEMMA-y a donde voy a ir? Por qué no vas tú al departamento de Sif**

 **BOBBI-porque Sif vive con su amigo Thor y con Wanda y su hermano Pietro, es complicado. No te estoy echando Jemma ni mucho menos**

 **JEMMA-no me quedare en la habitación de al lado escuchando como tienen sexo, no habrá privacidad para nadie** (suspiró) **llamare a Sharon**

Wanda regreso a la mesa.

 **WANDA-vuelvo sola porque Sif se va con Bobbi**

 **SKYE-no, yo te llevo, vamos a ver que dice Jemma**

 **NATASHA-ya sé dónde podría quedarse** (miro sonriendo a Skye y esta se ruborizo)

Sharon nunca atendió el teléfono.

 **BOBBI-pregúntale a Skye si puedes quedarte con ella**

 **JEMMA-lo estás haciendo a propósito?** (su amiga negó seria) **como voy a pedirle eso?**

 **BOBBI-no se entonces que puedes hacer, con quien vas a quedarte si no es con ella?**

Regresaron a la mesa, y Jemma llena de vergüenza tuvo que preguntarle a Skye si podía pasar la noche en su casa.

 **SKYE-por supuesto Jemma, no es ningún problema** (prefirió ignorar las miradas de sus amigos)

 **ROBBIE-perfecto, yo acompañare a Wanda a su casa**

 **WANDA-gracias Robbie**

 **JEMMA-de verdad me siento apenada por pedirte esto**

 **SKYE-no te preocupes, yo seguramente te lo habría ofrecido. Lista para irnos?**

En realidad Jemma quería responderle que no porque estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

 **JEMMA-** (tomo su abrigo) **si**

x

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

El grupo salió a la vereda, los nuevos amigos se despidieron afectuosamente, y tomaron caminos diferentes. Sif y Bobbi tomaron un taxi, al igual que Wanda y Robbie. Jemma se iba con Skye que por suerte había venido en su auto. Y los futuros esposos regresaron al bar.

El viaje hasta casa de Skye no era incomodo, iban escuchando la radio y cantando a la par de las canciones. Aunque por supuesto Jemma le daba alguna que otra mirada fugaz al impresionante cuerpo de Skye, y trataba de no prestarle atención a sus piernas, sus fuertes hombros y brazos, y en lo hermosa que se veía en general.

Por su parte la morocha hacia lo mismo, cada vez que se detenía en un semáforo miraba las piernas de Simmons que al tenerlas cruzadas su vestido se había subido, dejándolas más expuestas aun, e intentaba sin mucho éxito no pensar en la suavidad de su piel cuando logro abrazarla. También pensaba en lo bien que el vestido marcaba y resaltaba sus senos, que se veían debajo del blazer ya que este no cubría todo el escote.

 **SKYE-** (se aclaró la garganta) **fue una bonita noche**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro sonriendo) **si, me divertí mucho, hice amigos nuevos, eso para mí es importante** (Skye asintió) **Pero lo mejor de la noche fue que cuando bailamos no te pise**

 **SKYE** -(reía) **yo también tenía miedo de apuñalarte el empeine con un taco** (Jemma se echó a reír)

 **JEMMA** -(reconoció la casa de Skye) **llegamos rápido** (desabrocho su cinturón)

 **SKYE-si, no queda muy lejos del bar**

Entraron y enseguida fueron recibidas por Morty, saludo contento a su dueña y luego olfateo a Jemma, al recordarla también la saludo alegre.

 **SKYE-quieres algo de comer o beber?**

 **JEMMA-no, gracias**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo. Ven, te mostrare la habitación, tu dormirás ahí, y yo aquí en el sofá**

 **JEMMA-oh no, déjame a mí el sofá**

 **SKYE-es muy cómodo, voy a estar bien**

 **JEMMA-entonces yo también lo estaré. Insisto Skye**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **bueno. Ahora te traigo un pijama y lo demás**

 **JEMMA-gracias** (se sentó)

Skye buscó una manta, una almohada, un pijama y le indico donde estaba el baño de invitados para que pudiera cambiarse. Mientras, preparo el sofá.

Jemma regresó a la sala y Skye levantó la vista, la remera de mangas cortas le quedaba larga y tapaba los shorts, lo que hacía parecer que debajo no tenía nada. La morocha le miro las piernas, trago saliva y desvió la mirada.

Le encantaba verla usando su ropa? muchísimo.

 **JEMMA-muchas gracias por todo**

 **SKYE-de nada Jem. Si tienes sed o hambre la cocina es toda tuya, y mmm si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamarme** (Morty subió al sofá)

 **JEMMA-si, lo hare. Se puede quedar conmigo?**

 **SKYE-claro. Buenas noches** (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

 **JEMMA-buenas noches** (le devolvió el beso)

Skye cerró la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a cambiarse, lo hacía automáticamente, porque su mente seguía con Jemma en la sala.

No hacía falta decir que ninguna tenia sueño. Skye estaba acostada boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos mirando la oscuridad y pensando que la mujer de sus sueños estaba durmiendo a unos metros de ella.

Y Jemma no dejaba de pensar que estaba en casa de Skye, usando su ropa y acostada en su sofá. Esta noche la había mirado de una nueva manera y esos pensamientos volvían a su mente. Pensar en cómo la morocha luciría sin el vestido no era una buena idea, al menos no estando en su casa.

Se acomodó boca arriba y puso a Morty sobre su pecho para acariciarlo y distraerse por un momento.

Skye se había acomodado de mil maneras distintas pero ninguna posición le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

Se suponía que tenía que hacer algo? O no, y simplemente dormir?. Se preguntaba si Jemma estaba pasando por lo mismo o si se había dormido enseguida.

 **SKYE** -(volvió a quedar boca arriba) **aún es muy pronto** (hablaba consigo misma) **ni siquiera nos besamos, si hago algo la asustare y arruinare todo** (se acomodó de costado)

En la sala Jemma hablaba con Morty y le acariciaba las orejas.

 **JEMMA-no buscare a tu dueña, aun no estoy lista. O…podría dejarme llevar** (Morty le lamio el mentón)

Skye no sabe en qué momento se durmió. Era un sueño liviano que le permitió escuchar un suave golpe en su puerta, giro y se la quedó mirando, creyendo que lo había imaginado, pero no, un nuevo golpe se escuchó en el silencio de la noche. Con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, encendió el velador y salió de la cama. Abrió la puerta y vio a Jemma con Morty en brazos.

 **JEMMA-discúlpame por despertarte, pero…Morty quería venir contigo**

 **SKYE-no hay problema**

Jemma lo bajo y el perrito se acomodó en su colchoncito junto a la cama.

J **EMMA-mmm yo…también…me puedo quedar?**

El corazón de Skye comenzó a latir mar rápido aún, si es que era posible.

 **SKYE-si** (la dejo pasar)

Con paso firme Jemma se dirigió a la cama y se acostó del lado izquierdo boca arriba. Skye cerró la puerta, respiro hondo y fue del otro lado de la cama, se acostó sobre su espalda, con sus manos enlazadas sobre su estómago.

 **JEMMA-Skye?**

 **SKYE** -(la miró) **si?**

 **JEMMA-puedes apagar la luz?**

 **SKYE-si, cierto** (la apagó)

Estuvieron unos minutos sin cambiar de posición, pensando que hacer a continuación. La morocha sintió que Jemma se acomodó de costado, pero ella se quedó boca arriba.

 **JEMMA-Skye?**

 **SKYE-si…Jem**

 **JEMMA-puedes…abrazarme?**

 **SKYE-si**

Jemma acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho y Skye la envolvió en sus brazos. Acariciaba su espalda, su brazo y su cabello.

Se sorprendió al sentir una mano de Simmons acariciando su mejilla, pero más se sorprendió cuando sintió su rostro muy cerca y como sus labios encontraron los suyos.

Finalmente estaba sucediendo, Jemma besaba a Skye y esta le devolvía el beso de la misma manera.

Las ganas, la pasión, los sentimientos y emociones desbordadas convirtieron su tierno beso en calor en pocos segundos.

Sin dejar de besarla Skye se ubicó sobre ella.

 **SKYE-Jem…**

 **JEMMA** -(separo apenas sus rostros) **shh solo bésame y tócame Skye** (la beso con pasión)

Las manos de Skye se escabulleron debajo de la remera de Jemma, mientras que esta besaba su cuello.

 **JEMMA-me encanta como me tocas**

 **SKYE-mmm tengo que estar soñando** (dijo en broma)

 **JEMMA** -(le hablo al oído) **así es**

 **SKYE** -(la miro a los ojos) **que?**

Se despertó agitada y con una parte de su cuerpo bastante acalorada.

 **SKYE-no puede ser** (se cubrió el rostro con la almohada para ahogar un grito) **no** (encendió la luz y se sentó) **nunca me despierto de los sueños, por qué tuve que despertarme de este?**

Miró el reloj en su mesita de luz y vio que solo había dormido una hora. Estaba sedienta, ignorando lo que su cuerpo de verdad anhelaba, se levantó.

Jemma seguía despierta, imaginando cosas que nunca pensó que imaginaria con una mujer. Escuchaba pasos, primero pensó que estaban dentro de su mente, pero luego se dio cuenta que se acercaban a donde ella estaba.

Cerro los ojos y fingió estar durmiendo, solo esperaba que Morty no la descubriera.

Al llegar a la sala camino más bajito, pasó junto al sofá y vio que Jemma dormía pero su mascota estaba despierta, con su cabeza levantada mirándola.

Sin hacer ruido empujó la puerta de la cocina, abrió la heladera para que su luz la ayudara a ver, y busco un vaso del lavabo. El agua fresca la estaba ayudando.

Sin abrir sus ojos Jemma escuchó que Skye dejó el vaso donde estaba y cerró la heladera. No se movió a pesar que Morty golpeteaba su cola contra su cuerpo.

 **SKYE** -(hablaba en susurros) **quieto, vas a despertarla**

Morty intento moverse y Skye no tuvo más remedio que levantarlo muy suavemente. Jemma escuchó que la morocha regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Simmons ya no tenía más distracciones, lo que significaba que podía tratar de dormir o seguir imaginando situaciones que si alguna vez se sentía lista podrían llegar a pasar. Decidió que por ahora lo mejor sería dormir.

El agua fresca y haberse movido ayudaron a que Skye se relajara, acomodo a Morty entre sus brazos y sabiendo que Jemma dormía tranquila, también trato de conciliar el sueño.

Skye despertó al escuchar un golpe en la puerta y la voz de Jemma, abrió los ojos y vio que algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre la cortina. Enseguida su cerebro dormido se dio cuenta que Simmons la estaba despertando y que no la llamaba para…bueno…lo que había soñado.

 **SKYE** -(se sentó en la cama) **ya voy Jem** (se refregó los ojos)

 **JEMMA** -(respondió del otro lado) **si, tomate tu tiempo**

La morocha se peinó, se lavó los dientes, se puso sus jeans celestes favoritos y se dejó puesta la musculosa blanca con la que había dormido.

Llego a la sala y vio que Jemma esperaba por ella aun en pijama.

 **SKYE-buen día**

 **JEMMA-buen día Skye.**

 **SKYE-dormiste bien?**

 **JEMMA-si, es verdad que es un sofá muy cómodo. Y tú?**

 **SKYE-bien, sin problemas. Vine a beber agua y cuando Morty me vio quiso venir conmigo, por eso no estaba cuando despertaste**

 **JEMMA-si, lo sé** (Skye la miro) **quiero decir…me imaginé…que en algún momento se fue** (se aclaró la garganta)

 **SKYE-tienes hambre? Te preparo el desayuno?**

 **JEMMA-en realidad ya te prepare el desayuno** (le señalo la cocina) **quiero agradecerte por dejarme pasar la noche contigo** (se corrigió rápidamente) **en tu casa**

Entraron a la cocina y Skye vio sobre la barra un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno solo para ella.

 **SKYE-muchas gracias Jem, no tenías porque. Permíteme prepararte algo**

 **JEMMA-no, está bien. Además ya tengo que irme**

Simmons trato que no se notara que no quería irse, y Skye se contuvo de pedirle que se quedara un rato más.

Jemma no quería marcharse tan pronto, pero nuevamente se sentía desbordada. Tenía miedo de no saber cómo controlar todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Temía apresurarse y cometer un error, lo último que quería era lastimar a Skye o ser grosera con ella.

 **SKYE-no te preocupes por mí, si quieres ve a cambiarte**

 **JEMMA-de acuerdo**

Regresó unos minutos después vestida como la noche anterior. Jemma la había despertado con el desayuno y ahora le estaba regalando otra vez una hermosa vista de su cuerpo. Skye no tenía ningún problema si sus mañanas fueran todas así.

 **SKYE-termino de desayunar y te llevo a casa**

 **JEMMA** -(se sentó frente a ella) **no te preocupes, tomare un taxi**

 **SKYE-bueno, como prefieras**

 **JEMMA-gracias igual** (Skye sonrió) **lamento haberte despertado temprano**

 **SKYE-no hay problema que hayas vuelto a despertarme**

 **JEMMA-cómo?**

 **SKYE-quiero decir…que me despertaras** (bebió un sorbo de café) **Aparte acabo de recordar que mis padres están por venir**

 **JEMMA-entonces no te robo más tiempo** (Skye sonrió)

 **SKYE** -(se levantó y la acompañó a la puerta) **nos vemos esta noche?**

 **JEMMA-por supuesto. Quieres que pase a buscarte?**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo**

 **JEMMA-bien**

Se despidieron como siempre lo hacían.

Al pasar junto al sofá vio que Jemma había doblado la manta, y la ropa que uso para dormir. En el ambiente se percibía un suave aroma a vainilla, sin dudas Skye iba a tener todo el día el perfume de Jemma impregnado en su mente.

Termino de desayunar, lavo lo usado y acomodo el sofá. Sus padres llegaron minutos después y se sorprendieron al verla despierta.

 **SKYE-sí, me desperté porque tenía hambre así que ya desayune**

 **PHIL-bueno cielo** (se sentó a la mesa) **Que lindo perfume, es nuevo?**

 **SKYE-si, te gusta?**

 **PHIL-es suave y delicioso** (Skye sonrió)

May estaba en la cocina y Skye fue con ella.

 **SKYE-te ayudo?**

 **MAY** -(abrió la alacena y busco dos tazas) **no, está bien** (la miro) **A tu padre puedes engañarlo porque es un hombre muy despistado, pero a mí no, ese perfume no es tuyo, Jemma estuvo aquí?**

 **SKYE-si, pero no como crees. Anoche salimos todos juntos, su amiga conoció a Sif y se fueron juntas, así que Jemma durmió aquí, en el sofá**

 **MAY-hija tienes una cama grande y cómoda y la hiciste dormir en el sofá**

 **SKYE-que apuro tienes eh?**

 **MAY-quiero nietos**

 **SKYE-oh dios mío** (se tapó la cara con ambas manos)

 **PHIL-chicas que están cuchicheando?**

 **MAY-cosas de mujeres Phil**

 **PHIL-ok**

 **SKYE-luego hablamos, vamos a desayunar**

 **PHIL** -(se puso de pie para correrles las sillas) **lista para esta noche?**

 **SKYE-si, pero Robbie no puede ir así que en su lugar ira Jemma**

 **PHIL-tu amiga nueva del trabajo?** (Skye asintió y sus padres se miraron entre sí)

Jemma llegó al departamento y se encontró con Bobbi y Sif terminando de desayunar.

 **JEMMA-buen día**

 **BOBBI-buen dia Jem**

 **SIF-hola Jemma**

 **BOBBI-dormiste bien con Skye? quiero decir…en casa de Skye** (Sif sonrió)

 **JEMMA-que graciosa, si, dormí bien** (dejo su cartera sobre la mesa)

 **SIF** -(terminó el café) **gracias por el desayuno** (se levantó)

 **BOBBI-un placer** (la acompañó a la puerta) **te veré para almorzar?**

 **SIF-es una cita** (la besó) **Jemma nos vemos esta noche**

 **JEMMA-si, vayan preparadas**

 **SIF-claro que si** (tomo a Bobbi de la cintura) **nos vemos hermosa**

Compartieron un beso que haría sonrojar a cualquiera.

Bobbie cerró la puerta y sonriendo fue a la cocina donde Jemma se preparaba un té.

 **JEMMA-otra cita? Así que fue algo más que una vez**

 **BOBBI-en el bar conectamos enseguida, y la noche que pasamos** (se hizo viento con la mano) **quiero escuchar mil veces más esa voz ronca susurrándome al oído. Ambas sentimos lo mismo, y estamos de acuerdo que queremos intentarlo**

 **JEMMA-me alegro mucho por ti**

 **BOBBI-gracias Jem, estoy contenta. Además ya era hora que me gustara una mujer que si puedo tener** (Jemma asintió de acuerdo) **Y tú? Cuéntame todo.**

 **JEMMA-no pasó nada, dormí en el sofá. Pero** (suspiró) **anoche mire a Skye de otra manera** (Bobbi la escuchaba atenta) **hasta ahora…nunca…había pensado en ella así**

 **BOBBI-como la miraste?**

 **JEMMA** -(sirvió el agua en el pocillo) **la forma en que estaba vestida, sus piernas, su cabello, su rostro estaba maquillado diferente, todo eso despertó algo en mi** (dio un sorbo) **Sé que suena tonto, pero…recién nos hemos tomado de la mano, yo solo pensaba en eso, no…pensé más allá. O sea…sí imagine como seria besarla, pero…no imagine lo…otro** (suspiró) **Estoy diciendo una ridiculez**

 **BOBBI-no Jem, se cómo te sientes. Ahora entiendes por qué Skye no quería salir contigo?** (Jemma sintió) **Te gustó como lucia anoche?**

 **JEMMA-si, se veía preciosa, y es tan bonita**

 **BOBBI-te gustó lo que imaginaste con ella?**

 **JEMMA-mmm si**

 **BOBBI-una cosa es imaginar y otra muy distinta hacerlo, te sientes lista?**

 **JEMMA-aun no estoy muy segura**

 **BOBBI-piénsalo bien Jem** (le acaricio un hombro) **voy a bañarme**

Jemma esperó a que su amiga terminara de bañarse para hacerle una importante pregunta que daba vueltas por su mente desde la noche del viernes.

Golpeó la puerta de su habitación y esta le respondió desde el baño.

 **JEMMA** -(entró y se sentó en la cama) **puede preguntarte algo?**

 **BOBBI** -(salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla) **si**

 **JEMMA-como se siente estar con una mujer**

 **BOBBI** -(abrió un cajón del ropero para buscar su ropa) **tu sí que no das vueltas** (Jemma sonrió) **Por más que me gustaría decir que soy una lesbiana estrella de oro, no lo soy**

 **JEMMA-que es eso?**

 **BOBBI-es una lesbiana que nunca ha estado con hombres y no piensa estarlo** (Jemma asintió comprendiendo) **Solo estuve con tres antes de darme cuenta que de verdad me gustaban las mujeres, así que creo que estoy bastante calificada para explicarte** (se apoyó sobre el cajón abierto) **Es completamente diferente Jemma, nuestra piel es más suave, las caricias, los besos, todo es más delicado. Nuestros cuerpos encajan de otra manera. Las mujeres con las que he estado sabían cómo tocarme y yo a ellas. Como explicarte…lo sentí más auténtico.**

 **JEMMA-entiendo**

 **BOBBI-algo muy importante también, es encontrar a la mujer correcta, y por lo que vi, Skye lo es** (Jemma sonrió) **Es lógico que estés nerviosa y asustada, pero al mismo tiempo no tienes que estarlo, estás viviendo algo muy bonito, Skye está yendo despacio contigo, introduciéndote de a poco, no va a lastimarte o a presionarte. Además no son pareja, tienes tiempo para seguir acomodando tus ideas**

 **JEMMA-si, eso es verdad. Aunque aún no me siento lista, me gustaría estar así con ella, quiero empezar a imaginar todo con ella**

 **BOBBI-eso es muy bueno Jem. Ahora sal que quiero vestirme** (riendo Jemma salió de la habitación)

. . . . . .

Bobbi había almorzado con Sif. Regresó al departamento ansiosa por contarle a su amiga como había ido la cita. No encontró a Jemma en la sala o la cocina, así que la busco en su habitación, Simmons estaba ahí cambiando las sabanas de la cama.

Bobbi le contó con lujo de detalles su cita, por lo que tampoco omitió el rapidito que ella y Sif tuvieron en el auto de la morocha en un estacionamiento.

 **BOBBI-como ves, no es egoísta para nada**

 **JEMMA-me alegro que se gusten y que sigan saliendo**

 **BOBBI-gracias.**

. . . . . .

Finalmente se hizo la hora en que Jemma tenía que buscar a Skye. Apenas estacionó frente a la casa, la morocha salió y subió al auto.

 **SKYE-hola**

 **JEMMA-hola. Estoy ansiosa**

 **SKYE-yo también, quiero que hagamos chuza, sacar el mayor puntaje y ganarle al resto, pero Jem no te sientas presionada** (le dijo riendo y contagio a Jemma)

Jemma detuvo el auto en un espacio libre que había en el estacionamiento frente al bowling.

Al entrar vieron que el lugar estaba bastante concurrido. Junto a la entrada estaba ubicado el mostrador donde te entregaban los zapatos. Y del otro lado de la puerta había una barra para sentarse a beber o comer, y junto a esta había casilleros empotrados en la pared para guardar tus pertenencias.

Se calzaron los zapatos y se dirigieron a las pistas que se extendían a lo largo del salón. Skye miró hacia la derecha buscando a sus amigos, pero no los encontró. Cuando miró hacia la izquierda, vio que en la última pista estaban Trish y Jessica, ambas bebían una cerveza mientras esperaban al resto.

 **JEMMA-aun no puedo creer que seas amiga de ella? Soy una gran fan, ahora si estoy nerviosa** (se acomodó el cabello)

 **SKYE-solo no menciones su pasado como niña estrella**

 **JEMMA-no, soy fan de su trabajo en la radio**

Se acercaron y Skye presentó a Jemma con las otras jugadoras.

 **SKYE-Jem te presento a Jessica Jones y Trish Walker**

 **JEMMA-un placer** (saludó a ambas) **Quiero decirte que me encanta tu programa de radio, la forma en que hablas sobre la verdad y la justicia, es muy importante en estos días**

 **TRISH-gracias, siempre y cuando no me censuren lo seguiré haciendo**

 **JESSICA-toma** (le dio una tarjeta) **por si algún día necesitas un detective privado**

 **JEMMA-oh gracias. Tienes un trabajo muy interesante** (Jessica se encogió de hombros)

 **TRISH-ya llego el resto** (señaló la entrada)

Se dieron vuelta a mirar y vieron a Sif, Wanda, y cinco hombres desconocidos para Jemma.

Skye le presentó a Pietro y Thor. Y a los hombres que conformaban el último grupo, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson y Bucky Barnes.

 **JESSICA-basta de charla, vamos a jugar**

 **SKYE** -(miró a Jemma) **no pierde el tiempo. Puedo guardar mi celular en tu cartera? Me molesta en el pantalón y en esta chaqueta no tengo bolsillos**

 **JEMMA-claro**

Comenzaron a jugar, y si bien todos se lo tomaban en serio, lo importante era pasar un buen momento jugando entre amigos.

Skye y Jemma iban atrás en el marcador, pero no les importaba, reían y disfrutaban.

Era el turno de Simmons, arrojó la bola, y ninguna de las dos podía creerlo, había hecho chuza. Chocaron los cinco y se abrazaron contentas, el punto de Jemma les permitía avanzar un poco más.

 **JESSICA-vayan a un hotel**

Skye y Jemma se separaron y la morocha le hizo una seña con su dedo y Jessica se echó a reír.

 **TRISH-cuanto hace que están saliendo?**

 **WANDA-no son pareja** (tomó la bola del canal)

 **SIF-en mi opinión deberían serlo, son perfectas juntas** (Jemma se sonrojó y Skye lo notó)

 **SKYE-ya dejen de hablar y opinar sobre nosotras como si no estuviéramos aquí, concéntrense en el juego** (miró a Jemma) **Todo bien?**

 **JEMMA-perfecto** (le sonrió)

 **SKYE-cuando terminemos quieres ir a comer pizza, solo…nosotras dos?**

 **JEMMA-me encantaría**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **genial**

 **JESSICA-es tu turno Skye, presta atención**

 **SKYE-estas más cascarrabias que de costumbre** (tomó la bola)

El juego terminó con Jessica y Trish como las grandes ganadoras. Jemma se había divertido, conoció gente nueva y la paso bien junto a Skye, estaba ansiosa por seguir disfrutando de la noche junto a ella.

 **THOR-vamos con Clint, las ganadoras pagan verdad?**

 **TRISH-la primera vuelta**

 **SKYE-nosotras no podemos, ya tenemos planes**

 **JEMMA-fue un gusto conocerlos a todos**

Se despidieron de sus amigos, y caminaban hacia el mostrador de entrada. Detrás de ellas los escuchaban reír y hablar claramente sobre las dos.

 **SKYE-lo lamento**

 **JEMMA-no te preocupes, mis amigos en Inglaterra habrían hecho exactamente lo mismo**

 **SKYE-quieres que vamos a pie, no queda muy lejos**

 **JEMMA-si, es una noche hermosa para caminar**

Era una cita? Ninguna de las dos estaba segura.

Caminaban una cerca de la otra, con sus manos rozando. Esta vez Skye decidió no pensar y enlazó su mano con la de Jemma.

Caminaban por la vereda tomadas de la mano, a Jemma no le importaba la mirada de los demás, estaba concentrada en disfrutar lo que la mano de Skye le hacía sentir. Y pensaba que le encantaría caminar así con ella por el resto de sus vidas.

Era la manera que tenían de expresar sus sentimientos, ambas sabían lo que significaba tomarse de las manos, por lo que no necesitaban hablarlo. Solo se miraron sonriendo y siguieron caminando.

Llegaron a la pizzería y Skye le abrió la puerta, Jemma estaba encantada con los gestos galantes de la morocha. Buscaron una mesa contra la pared y se sentaron enfrentadas. Al cabo de unos minutos una camarera se acercó para anotar sus pedidos.

 **JEMMA-puedo preguntarte algo…intimo?**

 **SKYE-si Jem, lo que quieras**

 **JEMMA-estuviste con hombres?**

 **SKYE-no, y no pienso estarlo. Nunca necesite estar con uno para darme cuenta de mi sexualidad**

 **JEMMA-eres una estrella de oro**

 **SKYE-** (rió) **así es**. **Bobbi te lo dijo?**

 **JEMMA-si** (Skye sonrió) **Otra pregunta, has estado con muchas mujeres?**

 **SKYE-no. Solo tuve tres novias, y el sexo casual no es lo mío, aunque a veces se dio porque conocía bastante bien a la otra chica**

 **JEMMA-a mí tampoco me gusta. Por qué tus relaciones no funcionaron, si me permites preguntar?**

 **SKYE-sí. Mmm empezamos bien, pero la relación no resultó como esperaba, y eso me hizo dar cuenta que no eran…la chica de mi sueños**

 **JEMMA-donde esta esa chica ahora?**

 **SKYE** -(la tomo de la mano) **sentada frente a mi** (Jemma sonrió) **No quiero incomodarte, solo quiero decirte que estoy disfrutando mucho esto que estamos viviendo juntas**

 **JEMMA-gracias, yo también**

Continuaron charlando. Jemma le conto un poco más sobre su vida en Inglaterra. La conversación giró en torno a su época de secundaria.

 **JEMMA-fueron años difíciles. Mis logros académicos generaban envidia en mis compañeros y sufrí bullying. No tenía amigos, los encontré años después en la Universidad**

 **SKYE-lamento escuchar eso Jem. Yo también fui solitaria durante los años de secundaria. Nat es mayor que yo, cuando ingrese ella se graduaba, pero continuamos siendo amigas**

 **JEMMA-los demás te molestaban?**

 **SKYE-no, ese no era el problema. Yo simplemente sentía que no tenía nada en común con ellos, todos salían de fiesta y se emborrachaban, y yo prefería quedarme en casa mirando una película o aprendiendo a reparar una computadora**

 **JEMMA-exacto, igual yo, no quería perder el tiempo, estaba enfocada en planear mi futuro**

 **SKYE-y el trabajo duro tuvo su recompensa, mírate…tienes un importante puesto en la mejor compañía del mundo** (Jemma sonrió y asintió) **Donde están esos tontos que te hacían bullying?**

 **JEMMA-no tengo idea**

 **SKYE-exacto** (Jemma rió)

 **JEMMA-a pesar que era mayor salias con Natasha?**

 **SKYE-si, antes el vivero lo atendía su mamá, así que por las tardes yo iba ahí. Aunque no lo parezca es muy tranquila, no le interesaba salir y emborracharse, así que a la noche nos quedábamos en su casa mirando películas. Sus padres son inmigrantes rusos, no conocían a muchas personas, así que nuestras familias se hicieron buenas amigas** (Jemma sonrió) **Por ellos** **conocí a Wanda y Pietro, acababan de mudarse y estaban lidiando con el idioma y también eran algo solitarios, así que encajamos bien, ya no estaba tan sola en la secundaria**

 **JEMMA-ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto el sótano**

 **SKYE-es perfecto, estoy en mi propio mundo, dejo entrar a quien quiero** (le guiñó un ojo y Jemma sonrió)

 **JEMMA-para gente como nosotras es importante hacer amigos, pero a medida que creces vas achicando ese círculo y te quedas con quienes de verdad puedes contar**

 **SKYE-exacto, por eso olvídate de hacer amigos en la empresa**

 **JEMMA-hace tiempo descarte esa idea**

 **SKYE-y como conociste a Bobbi?**

 **JEMMA-sus padres y ella son traductores profesionales. Vivieron un par de meses en Inglaterra, y Bobbi trabajaba en mi Universidad. Un día necesité su ayuda para traducir un texto, el tiempo que pasamos juntas nos llevamos muy bien, somos muy parecidas, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, éramos mejores amigas** (Skye sonrió) **Cuando regreso a Estados Unidos, mantuvimos la amistad intacta**

 **SKYE-que lindo** (Jemma asintió)

Disfrutando la charla no se dieron cuenta lo tarde que se había hecho.

Jemma llevó a Skye a su casa. La cuadra estaba libre, así que pudo estacionar sin problemas.

 **SKYE-dile a Bobbi que me alegro mucho que ella y Sif estén saliendo, Sif es genial, va a tratarla muy bien**

 **JEMMA-se lo diré**

Skye se quitó el cinturón y se acomodó en su asiento. Todo parecía indicar que su relación estaba a punto de subir otro escalón y Jemma se puso nerviosa. Besarse con Skye era la parte que la asustaba, porque no estaba segura que pasaría luego.

Simmons veía como los ojos color chocolate de Skye miraban intensamente los suyos y luego sus labios.

La morocha lo único que quería hacer era besarla, sus labios ardían por besar los de Jemma, pero trataba de controlarse porque veía que Simmons no le respondía de la misma manera, estaba estática en su lugar mirándola a los ojos.

 **SKYE** -(agachó apenas la cabeza y sonrió) **la pase muy bien** (le tomo la mano y se la besó) **buenas noche Jemma**

 **JEMMA-buenas…buenas noche para ti Skye**

Skye se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta. Jemma esperó a que abriera la puerta de su casa, se saludaron una vez más y luego arrancó el auto y se marchó.

La morocha entró a su casa sintiendo que podría derretir toda la Antártida si así lo quisiera, no por lujuria, sino por el amor que sentía por Jemma, por el deseo de besarla y convertirla en su chica.

Simmons conducía pensando en el beso que podrían haberse dado, en cómo habría reaccionado ella, que habría sucedido luego, y como habrían continuado su "relación".

Skye llevaba un largo rato buscando su celular. Lo buscó en la cocina donde había estado, luego entre los pliegues del sofá, en ambos baños y por ultimo su habitación.

 **SKYE** -(miró debajo de la cama) **Morty te comiste mi celular?** (el perrito la miró y ladeó su cabeza confundido)

Escuchó que la puerta del frente se abrió y Natasha la llamaba.

 **SKYE** -(fue a su encuentro) **Nat?**

 **NATASHA-hola. Jemma me llamó, se disculpa por meterse en tu celular, pero no tenía otra forma para decirte que te lo olvidaste en su cartera**

 **SKYE-oh si, ahora recuerdo**

 **NATASHA-vendrá mañana a traértelo, aunque no me dijo cuando**

 **SKYE-ok, Gracias Nat**

 **NATASHA-de nada, ya me voy, hablamos mañana**

 **SKYE-si, nos vemos**

Cuando Jemma cortó la llamada con Natasha fue a su habitación para cambiarse. Preparo la alarma de su celular, y se acostó, pero le era difícil conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar que casi se habían besado.

No podía esperar a la mañana, tenía que contarle a Bobbi ahora mismo. Saber que su amiga dormía no detuvo a Jemma.

Entró a la habitación y dejo su celular sobre la mesita de luz.

 **JEMMA-Bobbi** (le movió el brazo)

 **BOBBI-mmm que?** (preguntó dormida)

 **JEMMA-casi nos besamos**

 **BOBBI-Jemma tienes 25 años**

 **JEMMA-lo sé, pero de verdad necesito contártelo**

 **BOBBI-ok** (se corrió dejándole lugar y Jemma se acostó) **cuéntame todo**

Se acomodó de costado mirando a su amiga y le conto la experiencia vivida.

 **JEMMA** -(la movió) **me estas escuchando?**

 **BOBBI-si, no necesito tener los ojos abiertos para escucharte** (bostezó) **Sucederá en el momento indicado Jem** (esta asintió aunque su amiga no podía verla) **Ahora duérmete**

 **JEMMA-no creo poder**

 **BOBBI-inténtalo si?** (tanteo en la oscuridad la cara de Jemma y esta le corrió la mano)

Simmons estuvo un largo rato despierta, sin moverse de su posición para no despertar a su amiga. No dejaba de pensar en la morocha, hasta que el sueño poco a poco invadió su mente, obligándola a dormirse.

/ / / / / / /

Eran las nueve de la mañana del domingo.

La alarma de su celular sonó tres veces hasta que Jemma se despertó y la apagó. Se estiró estando acostada y escucho como Bobbi se quejaba.

 **BOBBI-por qué te levantas tan temprano un domingo** (le preguntó aun dormida)

 **JEMMA-porque tengo que llevarle el celular a Skye**

Al correr las mantas para levantarse destapó un poco a Bobbi y la rubia enseguida se lo hizo saber con otra queja.

 **BOBBI** -(se acomodó de costado dándole la espalda) **tápame** (Jemma le cubrió hasta la cabeza) **gracias**

Se bañó, desayunó, y Bobbi aún seguía durmiendo. Decidió escribirle una nota en vez de volver a despertarla. Con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad por la anticipación busco las llaves del auto y salió del departamento.

. . . . . . .

En casa de Skye la realidad era otra, había despertado lista para ejercitarse. Como ya era costumbre desayuno con sus padres y se entrenaron juntos, compitió en dominadas con Phil y luego continuó sola.

 **MAY-sí que tienes energía hoy, parece que ni tuvieras pesas en los tobillos**

 **SKYE-estoy concentrada** (le hablaba mientras subía y bajaba)

 **MAY-ya veo, en quien no quieres pensar?**

 **SKYE-no es eso, pienso en ella todo el tiempo, es solo que me levante con ganas de hacer ejercicio**

 **MAY-cielo necesitas novia urgente**

Su mamá la hizo reír y se soltó de la barra.

 **PHIL** -(regreso del baño) **listo**

 **MAY-nos vemos más tarde cielo**

 **SKYE-si ma**

Saludo a ambos, encendió el parlante que estaba conectado a su celular y continuó con las dominadas.

Sus padres cerraban la puerta del frente justo cuando Jemma estacionaba su auto detrás de Lola.

 **MAY-Phil creo que esa chica es Jemma**

 **PHIL-vamos a conocerla**

 **JEMMA** -(cerró la puerta de su auto) **buen día, soy Jemma Simmons** (se acercó al matrimonio)

 **MAY-buen día, somos los padres de Skye, Melinda y Phil, un placer conocerte** (los tres se dieron la mano)

 **JEMMA-el gusto es mío**

 **PHIL-discúlpanos la facha, estábamos haciendo ejercicio**

 **JEMMA-no por favor, está bien.**

 **MAY-Jemma eres muy bonita**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió ruborizada) **gracias**

 **PHIL-buscas a Skye?**

 **JEMMA-sí, tengo que devolverle su celular**

 **PHIL-oh cierto, nos contó**

 **JEMMA-pero si está ocupada puedo volver más tarde**

 **MAY-no no linda, ve e interrúmpela** (le dijo riendo y Jemma sonrió)

Phil estaba seguro que Melinda en su afán por juntar a su hija con la chica de la que estaba enamorada hablaría de más.

 **PHIL-discúlpanos pero ya tenemos que irnos** (delicadamente tomo el brazo de May)

Disimuladamente se soltó de Phil y acompaño a Jemma hasta la puerta.

 **MAY-yo te abro** (puso la llave en la cerradura) **está en el patio, imagino que ya conoces la casa**

 **JEMMA-si, muchas gracias** (miró a ambos) **me dio gusto conocerlos**

 **PHIL-igualmente**

May bajó los escalones y Jemma entró.

 **PHIL-que querías hacer?**

 **MAY-solo le estaba dando un empujoncito, ya viste la mujer que le gusta a nuestra hija? es preciosa, la quiero en la familia**

Su esposo solo sonrió y le abrió la puerta del auto.

Jemma estaba en la sala y el primero en recibirla fue Morty, esta se agacho para acariciarlo y jugar con él. Desde su lugar se podía escuchar la música de rock. Como si el perrito supiera, la guio hasta donde estaba su dueña. Simmons empujo la puerta vaivén de la cocina y no tuvo que dar muchos pasos para ver a Skye.

La puerta que daba al patio estaba abierta y se veía como la morocha hacia dominadas de espaldas a esta.

Jemma se detuvo en medio de la cocina, miraba boquiabierta el cuerpo de Skye. Llevaba su cabello recogido, y tenía puesta unas ajustadas calzas negras que marcaban sus piernas y las curvas de su trasero perfectamente. Y arriba vestía un corpiño deportivo del mismo color, que dejaba ver como se flexionaban los músculos de su espalda. Con ese atuendo, Jemma pudo apreciar mejor los hombros y brazos tonificados que tan presente habían estado en sus fantasías la noche del viernes.

La miraba subir y bajar, deleitándose con cada detalle que encontraba en ese escultural cuerpo, con cada gotita de sudor que resbalaba por esa piel trigueña.

La miro durante los minutos que duró la canción? sí.

Jemma reaccionó de su hinoptizante vista cuando escuchó que la canción iba perdiendo su volumen. Antes que terminara por completo, salió rápidamente de la cocina, y detrás de la puerta respiro hondo.

 **JEMMA-Skye!** (empujó la puerta)

Al escucharla, Skye se soltó y miró hacia la cocina.

 **SKYE-Jem hola** (apagó la música)

 **JEMMA-hola, tu mamá me dejo entrar** (se detuvo en la puerta del patio)

 **SKYE-** (se solto el cabello) **si, no hay problema** (buscó una toalla para secarse) **discúlpame** (señaló su aspecto)

 **JEMMA-no te preocupes, lamento interrumpirte** (Skye le hizo señas que estaba todo bien) **dejé tu celular en la mesa de la sala**

 **SKYE-gracias** (se quitó las pesas de los tobillos)

 **JEMMA** -(con algo de timidez y nervios salió al patio) **sí que te ejercitas**

Fue un gran esfuerzo señalar la barra y no el cuerpo de Skye? no tienen idea.

 **SKYE-sí. Hago yoga, dominadas, fuerza de brazos, abdominales**

Era de suma importancia contarle a Jemma todo lo que hacía? Por supuesto.

 **JEMMA-wow y al hacerlos en casa te ahorras mucho dinero**

 **SKYE-cierto, pero además no me gustan los gimnasios, mucha gente, ruido, música que no me gusta, aquí estoy tranquila** (Jemma asintió)

 **JEMMA-recuerdo que me contaste que tu mamá enseña en un salón con luz tenue, hay silencio e intimidad**

 **SKYE-sí. Ella me enseño muchos ejercicios y me dio estas tobilleras, así tengo más peso para levantar** (las dejo junto al parlante)

 **JEMMA** -(la miro sorprendida) **más peso que tu cuerpo?**

 **SKYE-si, es que ya me había acostumbrado a mi propio peso y me era muy fácil hacer esto**

Se tomó de la barra con un brazo y se levantó un par de veces.

Estaba alardeando? pfff.

 **JEMMA** -(se acercó a ella) **estoy sin aliento solo de verte**

Esta declaración podía tomarse de dos maneras.

 **SKYE** -(se soltó) **quieres intentarlo?**

 **JEMMA** -(se echó a reír) **admito que me da curiosidad ver si podría lograrlo, pero mejor no**

 **SKYE-no te quedes con la curiosidad, inténtalo** (Jemma la miró)

 **JEMMA-tú me rescataras si me pasa algo?**

 **SKYE-por supuesto**

 **JEMMA-mmm de acuerdo** (hizo puntas de pie y se agarró de la barra)

 **SKYE-puedo…tomarte de la cintura? Para ayudarte con el impulso**

 **JEMMA-si** (Jemma sintió como la sujetó firmemente)

Skye contó hasta tres y Jemma levantó su cuerpo, logró poner su mentón al nivel de la barra. Skye la sostenía y frenaba por la cintura, ayudándola a que bajara lentamente.

 **JEMMA** -(se soltó) **es todo lo que puedo hacer** (giró para mirar a Skye)

 **SKYE-estuvo muy bien**

La morocha aun la sostenía por la cintura, dejándola entre sus brazos y bien cerca de su cuerpo. Sin dejar de mirarse los pies Jemma apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Skye.

Ambas sentían que el corazón se les saldría del pecho, Simmons estaba segura que Skye podía escuchar sus latidos, y la morocha ya no podía contener lo que sentía.

Skye le acarició tiernamente una mejilla y bajo hasta su mentón, delicadamente levanto su rostro y Jemma la miró.

Simmons mojó sus labios y eso fue todo lo que Skye necesitó para acercar su rostro al de ella y besarla.

Lógicamente era la primera vez que Jemma besaba labios tan suaves, y el beso que compartían era igual de delicado.

Skye separó apenas sus rostros y la miró, Simmons abrió sus ojos y se perdió en esos bellos ojos color chocolate que la miraban intensamente. Volvió a cerrarlos cuando sintió la boca de Skye sobre la suya.

La morocha no pudo evitar sonreír, besar a Jemma era un sueño hecho realidad.

A medida que el beso fue aumentando lentamente la intensidad, sus manos también hicieron lo suyo. Skye la tenía abrazada por la cintura y con su mano libre la había tomado de la mejilla, transmitiéndole en ese apasionado beso todo lo que sentía por ella. Y Jemma se había abrazado al cuello de Skye, dejándose llevar y disfrutando de como la lengua de la morocha acariciaba la suya.

Su primer beso con una mujer, con Skye, fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Se separaron unos segundos para respirar, pero enseguida Skye volvió a juntar sus labios. Jemma se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se estaban moviendo, más aun cuando sintió como su espalda tocaba una columna y el cuerpo de Skye se pegaba al de ella.

 **SKYE** -(rozó su nariz con la de Simmons) **estoy enamorada de ti Jem** (dijo sobre sus labios) **completamente, quiero estar contigo** (le besó ambas mejillas)

Cuando Jemma escuchó la declaración, su cuerpo se tensó. Skye notó el cambio de postura y enseguida se dio cuenta lo que había dicho.

 **SKYE** -(se apartó) **lo siento, yo…estas bien?**

 **JEMMA-si, es solo que…**

No le era fácil encontrar las palabras, porque por un lado el beso seguía ocupando toda su mente, y por el otro las palabras de Skye hacían latir su corazón por diferentes motivos.

 **SKYE** -(se pasó una mano por su cabello) **lo siento, sé que tal vez es muy pronto para todo lo que dije, pero…es que no…podía callármelo mas**

 **JEMMA-no es que no quiera…eso, quizás… nos movimos muy deprisa** (inconscientemente su mano tocó la columna)

Skye siguió el movimiento que hizo Jemma, y no tardó en darse cuenta a que se refería.

 **SKYE** - **no Jemma, de verdad lamento si te hice creer que pretendía algo más de ti, mis sentimientos se desbordaron, pero en ningún momento pensé en algo más que un beso. Me refería a que quiero estar en tu vida, todos los días contigo** (respiró hondo)

 **JEMMA** -(asintió) **mmm ya…tengo que irme**

 **SKYE-podemos hablar sobre esto?**

 **JEMMA-no hace mucho descubrí que me gusta una mujer, estoy tratando de entender todo lo que siento. Recién el viernes te mire y pensé en ti de otra manera. No es que me haya asustado lo que sucedió ahora entre nosotras porque de verdad me gustó. Pero tengo miedo de decirte que sí, y luego no poder…lograr todo lo que esperas de mi**

 **SKYE-no, Jemma**

 **JEMMA-siento que una parte de mi aun no estoy lista, y eso solo me hace ver que te estoy ilusionando, reteniéndote cuando podrías estar con alguien más y eso me rompe el corazón**

 **SKYE-todo esto te está poniendo muy nerviosa y no quiero que te sientas así, yo…creí que íbamos por el mismo camino, pero parece que no** (Jemma se secó las lágrimas) **Tal vez una parte de ti está segura, pero no quiero empezar o hacer algo contigo si no lo estás completamente. Por eso…creo que lo mejor sería poner algo de distancia entre nosotras, la que tuvimos que haber puesto al principio**

 **JEMMA-lo siento, te estoy lastimando**

 **SKYE-va a ser mucho peor si seguimos así. Yo solo quiero que estés bien**

 **JEMMA-y yo quiero corresponderte de la misma manera**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **entiendo tus miedos, yo sentí eso cuando estaba descubriendo mi sexualidad, y más aun cuando se lo confesé a mis padres**

 **JEMMA-como lo tomaron?**

 **SKYE-muy bien por suerte, son increíbles** (Jemma sonrió)

Simmons se acercó y la abrazó, y la morocha la envolvió en sus brazos.

 **JEMMA-eres la persona más hermosa que conocí en mi vida, no se quien más me tendría tanta paciencia y comprensión como tú, no te merezco**

 **SKYE-no digas eso, te esperare la vida entera porque lo vales Jemma** (le besó la frente)

 **JEMMA-de verdad pensé que terminaríamos gritándonos e hiriéndonos aún mas**

 **SKYE-no es mi estilo**

Skye acompañó a Jemma hasta la puerta y la despidió.

Secándose un par de lágrimas que escapaban por sus mejillas, se dirigío hacia el baño, tomar una ducha la ayudaría a relajarse y despejar su mente.

x

El último capitulo está dividido en dos.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Jemma llegó al departamento y lo primero que hizo fue despertar a Bobbi e informarle de lo sucedido.

La sala y la cocina estaban divididas por una barra de desayuno. Jemma estaba sentada en la banqueta del lado de la sala mientras miraba como Bobbi se preparaba el café y las tostadas.

 **JEMMA-no puedo dejar de pensar que arruine todo** (Bobbi la miró sin saber que decirle) **Pienso que como todo pasó muy deprisa, tal vez lo que siento no es lo que creía y que todo lo que sucedió fue porque no quise rechazarla, pero me di cuenta de esto recién cuando nos besamos**

 **BOBBI** -(apoyó el plato con tostadas y la taza con café sobre la barra y se sentó enfrente de Jemma) **de verdad crees eso?**

 **JEMMA-no, pero y si fuera así?**

 **BOBBI-no creo que lo sea. Sí pienso que quizás las cosas se dieron más rápido de lo que creías, no tuviste tiempo de procesar adecuadamente todo y eso te asusto. Y como estas asustada por tus sentimientos y por no lastimar a Skye, piensas todas estas cosas que no son reales Jem. Lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho fue hablarlo de forma madura. Y Skye tiene razón, la distancia te ayudara a aclarar tu mente** (bebió un sorbo de café)

 **JEMMA-** (asintió) **ahora me doy cuenta que tendríamos que habernos distanciado desde un principio**

 **BOBBI-pero no se dio y ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien** (probó una tostada) **Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para aclarar tu mente y tu corazón y averiguar qué quieres en verdad**

 **JEMMA-quiero a Skye**

 **BOBBI-lo sé, pero la quieres de una manera que nunca va a funcionar** (Jemma asintió) **Tampoco te agobies pensando porque no te ayudara, solo deja que las respuestas vengan a ti** (le guiñó un ojo y Jemma sonrió)

 **JEMMA-cuanto te debo la sesión de terapia**

 **BOBBI** -(reía) **es gratis. Le debo mi talento a todos los libros de sicología que traduje** (le dijo en broma y logro hacerla reír) **Esta tarde tengo una cita con Sif, pero le diré que no puedo así hacemos algo juntas**

 **JEMMA-no Bobbi, no quiero que canceles tus planes por mí. Yo puedo hacer algo con Sharon y Tripp**

 **BOBBI-de acuerdo**

 **JEMMA** -(se puso de pie) **voy a llamar a mis padres**

 **BOBBI-cambia la cara o se preocuparan**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **si, descuida** (se fue a su habitación)

. . . . . . .

Era una hermosa tarde primaveral de domingo, y aunque los ánimos no eran los mejores, la agradable temperatura invitaba a disfrutarla a pleno. Y así lo hicieron todos. Bobbi salió en una cita con Sif. Jemma pasó un buen momento con sus amigos yendo de compras. Y Skye, se distendió en Central Park acompañada por su mascota, por Nat, Clint, Robbie y Wanda. Y luego visitó a sus padres.

. . . . . .

La morocha regresó tarde a casa, cenó, y luego decidió ir hasta Arrow por un trago. Caminaba disfrutando de la agradable brisa y de la tranquila noche gracias al poco tráfico.

Entró al bar y vio que Natasha estaba sentada a la barra y Clint servía tragos.

 **SKYE-hola Nat** (se sentó junto a ella)

 **NATASHA-hey hola. Cenaste?**

 **SKYE-si, pero como sabía que estabas aquí, vine un rato**

 **NATASHA-genial, después nos vamos juntas**

Clint dejó frente a ella una Corona, la cerveza favorita de Skye.

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **gracias**

Llevaba media hora charlando con sus amigos y escuchando rock clásico. Ninguno de los tres se había percatado que del otro lado de la barra una mujer de cabello castaño miraba a Skye con interés.

 **CLINT** -(le dió otra cerveza) **esta es gratis** (señaló a la chica)

 **SKYE-entiendo**

La mujer tomó su vaso de cerveza, rodeó la barra y se sentó junto a Skye. Natasha no dejó su lugar, pero fingió ocuparse en lo suyo.

- **hola, soy Audrey**

 **SKYE-hola, me llamo Skye, gracias por la cerveza, pero me temo que sólo te hare perder el tiempo**

 **-no te preocupes, solo quiero charlar con alguien, no me gusta beber sola** (se acercó más a ella)

La chica era linda, pero Skye no tenía interés alguno. Por educación trataba de seguirle la conversación.

Audrey era muy educada, simpática y coqueta. Resultando en una charla bastante amena.

Skye estaba segura que en la mente de Audrey todo marchaba bien, así que se estaba preparando para la pregunta del millón.

Conversaron un largo rato, hasta que Audrey llevó el coqueteo más allá. Jugando con el cierre de la campera de cuero de Skye, se acercó a ella y le hablo al oído de manera sensual.

 **SKYE** -(Audrey la miró sonriendo esperando una respuesta) **lo siento, no puedo**

Sin perder la sonrisa hizo un intento más, volvió a hablarle al oído, mientras sus dedos recorrían el brazo izquierdo de Skye.

 **SKYE-eres una chica muy bonita e interesante pero solo puedo ofrecerte una charla**

 **-entiendo** (se puso de pie)

 **SKYE-permíteme pagarte la cerveza que me invitaste**

 **-no, está bien, de verdad no hay problema** (tomó su campera y se la puso) **Debe ser una chica muy especial**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **lo es**

Audrey asintió y salió del bar.

 **NATASHA-eres mucho mejor que yo para manejar estas situaciones**

 **SKYE-si entre mujeres no nos respetamos** (Natasha asintió sonriendo)

Barton se acercó a ambas.

 **CLINT-nena voy a tener para largo aquí**

 **NATASHA-de acuerdo, me voy con Skye. Te veré mas tarde** (pasó su cuerpo sobre la barra y lo besó)

 **SKYE-nos vemos Clint**

 **CLINT-buenas noches**

/ / / / / / /

Lunes.

A pesar que era otro hermoso día soleado y de temperatura agradable, el ánimo de las chicas no había mejorado. Quizás era porque sabían que no se verían para almorzar o a la hora de salida.

Jemma almorzó en el comedor y Skye en su oficina. Nada era lo mismo.

Se extrañaban y necesitaban? Muchísimo.

Si no se hubieran besado, ahora podrían resistir estar lejos la una de la otra. Pero ese tierno e intenso beso lo cambió todo.

Jemma no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, sonreía y suspiraba risueña mientras almorzaba, importándole muy poco lo que pensaran sus compañeros.

Y los labios de Skye aun cosquilleaban por la sensación, y aun podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Jemma sobre los suyos.

Sabía que habían acordado un tiempo, pero no le era fácil contenerse, no cuando finalmente había besado a la mujer de sus sueños.

Ese primer día había sido difícil. Pero era eso mismo lo que ayudaba a Jemma a acomodar sus ideas, aunque ella aún no lo notara.

/ / / / / / /

El martes había sido exactamente igual. Ambas se extrañaban, se necesitaban, se pensaban, y se deseaban de muchas maneras distintas.

Luego del almuerzo, absolutamente todo el personal debía dirigirse a la sala de conferencias.

Jemma entró y dió una rápida mirada alrededor del salón buscando a Skye, pero no pudo encontrarla. Se ubicó en la primera línea de asientos esperando verla cuando entrara, y así fue, minutos después la morocha entró junto a Robbie, y ambas cruzaron miradas. Jemma la saludó con la mano y le regaló su típica sonrisa, haciendo muy difícil para Skye no sentarse a su lado. Esta la saludó sonriente y le hizo señas que se sentaría más atrás, Jemma asintió comprendiendo y se acomodó en su asiento mirando al frente.

Sabían que era una buena idea no sentarse juntas porque sino ninguna habría prestado atención a lo que María tenía que decirles.

Lo que Hill les había comunicado a todos los empleados era que Hank Pym dueño de Tecnologías Pym, visitaría el miércoles Industrias Stark para trabajar juntos en un proyecto.

Dicha reunión estaba prevista para la semana entrante, pero por motivos de agenda de ambos empresarios la visita se adelantó.

María había designado un representante de cada sector para que explicara durante la reunión el trabajo que cada departamento realizaba.

Por su impecable labor y desempeño, Jemma había sido escogida. No podía estar más feliz y orgullosa que su trabajo fuera reconocido de tal manera. Skye también estaba muy feliz por ella.

Jemma pensaba en la ropa que se pondría, repasaba mentalmente sus mejores camisas y blazers.

 **MARIA-del Departamento de Informática, Skye Coulson** (esta sonrió y asintió)

Jemma estaba muy orgullosa, sabía que la morocha era muy inteligente y capaz, y se merecía este reconocimiento.

 **SKYE-dios mío no tengo ropa formal** (Robbie aguantó la risa)

La reunión terminó y los empleados iban saliendo lentamente de la sala. Jemma se quedó de pie junto a su asiento esperando por Skye. A esta le dió gusto que la esperara porque quería saludarla.

 **SKYE-felicitaciones Jemma. Que Stark te escoja significa que valora mucho tu trabajo**

 **JEMMA-gracias, estoy muy contenta. Felicitaciones para ti**

 **SKYE-gracias** (salieron juntas de la sala)

 **JEMMA-estoy nerviosa**

 **SKYE-tranquila, lo harás muy bien** (Jemma sonrió) **Como estas?**

 **JEMMA-bien, y tú?**

 **SKYE-bien también**

 **MARIA-Skye** (se acercó a ambas) **de mas esta decir que mañana no quiero ver ni un solo cuadro** (señaló la camisa de la morocha) **Quiero a mi gerente del departamento de Informática vestida seria**

 **SKYE-lo sé, no te preocupes, tengo mucha ropa formal, ocupa la mitad de mi ropero**

 **MARIA-mejor así** (las saludó y continuó su camino)

 **JEMMA-no tienes ningún blazer verdad?**

 **SKYE-ni uno solo** (Jemma rió)

 **JEMMA-te prestaría alguno mío pero no van a entrarte**

 **SKYE-por suerte Nat o Wanda deben tener, y si no saldré corriendo a comprar uno** (la miraba sonriendo) **Nos vemos mañana Jem**

 **JEMMA-si, hasta mañana**

Skye le dio un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla y se alejó a paso veloz, dejando a Jemma con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y con muchas ganas de devolverle el beso.

. . . . . .

Apenas Skye salió del trabajo llamó a su mamá, a Wanda, llamó a Trish que no podía ir por una reunión, y a Natasha, pero como esta tenía que trabajar le dijo que fuera a su casa y buscara toda la ropa que necesitaba. Los metros que separaban ambas casas Skye los hizo sujetando varias perchas en cada mano.

Minutos después llego Melinda cargando varios trajecitos.

 **SKYE-estoy en la habitación** (May entró y la vio acomodándose una camisa) **Natasha tiene camisas muy escotadas**

 **MAY-tu no las rellenas igual** (le dijo en broma) **Felicitaciones cielo** (le besó la mejilla)

 **SKYE-gracias ma** (se quitó la camisa)

 **MAY-más o menos tenemos la misma contextura física, pruébate este**

Se probó todos los trajes de su mamá, la diferencia era mínima pero se notaba. Y los trajes de Natasha eran muy ajustados.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre.

 **SKYE-es Wanda**

May fue a abrirle y luego la acompañó a la habitación.

 **WANDA-hola** (dejó sobre la cama la ropa)

 **SKYE-hola, gracias por tu ayuda**

 **WANDA-un placer**

 **SKYE** -(miró los trajes) **hay solo dos negros y el resto son todos rojos**

 **WANDA-sí, pero de diferentes tonalidades, este** (lo levantó con la mano derecha) **es bordo y este otro** (lo sujetó con la izquierda) **es borravino**

 **MAY-el borravino es muy bonito y sale de lo común del negro**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo**

. . . . . .

En el departamento de Jemma, la situación era la misma pero menos caótica y desesperada.

Preparaba con tranquilidad la ropa que se pondría. Eligió saco y pantalones negros, que combinaría con una camisa blanca, y los zapatos eran negros de taco fino.

Bobbi entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a la ropa.

 **JEMMA-crees que deba ponerme una corbata** (miraba todas las que tenía)

 **BOBBI-recién besaste a una mujer y ya te pones corbata** (Jemma se echó a reír)

 **JEMMA-en Inglaterra solía usarlas**

 **BOBBI-si, lucias bien**

 **JEMMA-de acuerdo** (buscó una negra de seda)

. . . . . . .

Por fortuna la ropa de Wanda le quedaba bien, escogió el blazer borravino, sin camisa porque este cubría bien su pecho, pantalones negros, y los zapatos de taco negro que May había traído le calzaban perfectamente.

 **MAY-pareces una ejecutiva cielo**

 **WANDA-sí, van a tomarte en serio Skye**

 **SKYE** -(se miraba al espejo) **no es mi estilo, pero me gusta como luzco. Gracias chicas. En agradecimiento se quedan a cenar?**

 **WANDA-sí, muchas gracias**

 **MAY-llamaré a tu padre para decirle que venga** (fue a la sala por su cartera)

/ / / / / / /

Miércoles.

Sus amigas tuvieron la gentileza de llevarlas hasta la empresa para que llegaran de punta en blanco. Habían llegado con minutos de diferencia por lo que no pudieron cruzarse.

La reunión tendría lugar en lo más alto de la torre. En la sala de reuniones que Tony tiene junto a su oficina.

Skye enrollaba y desenrollaba las hojas que tenía en la mano mientras esperaba afuera de esta por Jemma, cuando la vio venir la boca de la morocha tocó el piso. La recorrió con la mirada. Llevaba el cabello suelto, los ojos bien maquillados y los labios pintados esta vez de rojo. El traje abrazaba su figura haciéndola lucir elegante y sofisticada, y la corbata, esa bendita corbata de seda negra estaba provocando cortocircuitos en la mente de Skye.

De repente lo único que quería hacer era tomar esa corbata, tirar de ella y besar a Jemma hasta quedarse sin aire? si, si y si.

 **JEMMA-hola** (la saludo sonriente)

 **SKYE-ho…hola, luces…hermosa**

 **JEMMA-gracias, tú también luces preciosa** (pasó sus manos sobre la solapa) **muy elegante** (dio una rápida mirada a la piel que se veía debajo del saco)

 **SKYE-gracias, la ropa es de Wanda y los zapatos de mi mamá** (Jemma sonrió) **te…pusiste corbata**

 **JEMMA-oh si, solía usarla cuando trabajaba en Inglaterra. Quizás la use aquí también**

 **SKYE** -(asintió velozmente) **buena idea. Mmm nerviosa?**

 **JEMMA-bastante, tu?**

 **SKYE-no, este tipo de reuniones ya no me ponen nerviosa**

 **JEMMA-alguna vez estuviste aquí?**

 **SKYE-en esta sala no, pero si estuve en la oficina de Tony cuando me entrevistó por el trabajo**

Entraron y miraban a su alrededor. Frente a ellas había una ventana que se extendía desde el piso hasta el techo y abarcaba toda esa pared.

Del lado derecho había una pantalla para teleconferencias flanqueada por dos jarrones chinos altos como Jemma pero el doble de su tamaño. Del otro lado, había una gran repisa de madera exponiendo distintos objetos que Tony había comprado en sus viajes alrededor del mundo.

Y en medio de la habitación, frente al gran ventanal, se encontraba la larga mesa de madera igual que la repisa, acompañada por mullidas y cómodas sillas.

María se acercó y las saludó.

 **MARIA-Skye casi no te reconozco** (la morocha sonrió)

Les indicó donde sentarse, Skye de espaldas a la puerta y Jemma del otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella. Poco a poco todos los empleados fueron llegando y ocuparon sus lugares alrededor de la mesa. Solo quedaba esperar por Tony, Hank Pym y su hija Hope Van Dyne.

Cuando entraron todos se pusieron de pie para saludarlos y Stark presentó de manera afectuosa a cada uno de sus empleados. Pym y su hija también fueron muy cordiales con ellos.

Hope era muy bonita, llevaba su largo cabello suelto, y vestía un top negro que cubría con un blazer negro al igual que el pantalón y los zapatos.

 **JEMMA-es un placer conocerla señorita Van Dyne** (se dieron la mano)

 **HOPE-el gusto es mío**

Jemma no notó la forma en que Hope la miró, pero Skye sí, porque ella había mirado a Simmons igual minutos atrás. Y porque además estaba muy cerca esperando para saludarla.

Se ubicaron en sus lugares, María se sentó junto a Skye, y Hope junto a Jemma, y en la punta se sentaron Hank y Tony.

Luego de unas breves palabras por parte de ambos, la reunión dio comienzo.

Mientras sus compañeros exponían los logros de su departamento, resultando en éxito para la compañía. Jemma y Skye se regalaban miradas furtivas y alguna que otra sonrisa.

Cuando fue el turno de Skye, esta tomó las hojas que estaban del reverso sobre la mesa, que para desesperación de María estaban todas en blanco, fingió revisarlas, se aclaró la garganta y dio comienzo a su exposición. Jemma la miraba y escuchaba sonriendo no solo porque conocía la treta de Skye, sino porque lucia hermosa hablando de su trabajo, estaba dando una excelente exposición.

Simmons pensaba que le encantaría tener un poco de la soltura con la que la morocha se manejaba por la vida.

Skye respondía las preguntas de Tony, Hank y Hope con tranquilidad porque conocía su trabajo como nadie.

Al final, los tres elogiaron su magnífico desempeño como gerente de su sector y Skye les agradeció humildemente.

Había llegado el momento para que Jemma hablara y Hope giro su silla para verla mejor. La miraba sonriendo y le hacía preguntas solo para tener su atención, y en más de una ocasión la mano de Hope alcanzo el hombro o brazo de Simmons en un afectuoso gesto de aprobación.

Van Dyne era muy sutil, pero a Skye no la engañaba. La morocha entrecerraba los ojos fulminándola con la mirada cada vez que Hope hablaba con Jemma. Y cada vez que sus manos tenían contacto con Simmons, Skye imaginaba que tenía superpoderes y lanzaba a Van Dyne a través de la ventana. Esos pensamientos la hacían sentir muy bien.

Finalmente Jemma terminó su exposición.

 **HOPE** -(apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Jemma) **Tony tienes una gran contadora en tus manos**

 **TONY-lo sé, estoy muy contento que forme parte de mi equipo** (Jemma sonrió ruborizada)

La mano de Hope permaneció en el hombro de Jemma más de lo que se podría considerar apropiado? sí. Skye quería cruzar por encima de la mesa y poner a prueba todas las dominadas que había hecho? no tienen idea.

Continuaron conversando sobre todo lo expuesto dándole un cierre a la reunión, y así como había comenzado terminó. El siguiente paso sería conversado por los invitados y Tony en la oficina de este.

 **HOPE-señorita Simmons me gustaría conversar con usted unas palabras**

 **JEMMA-por supuesto**

Skye escuchó eso y entro en pánico, se levantó de su asiento y trataba de caminar lo más lento posible. Sus compañeros iban saliendo y ella quedaba en último lugar despidiéndolos a todos, caminaba hacia la salida mirando a Jemma y Hope, que aguardaban que todos salieran.

María pasó a su lado y la felicito por su presentación pero Skye no le prestó atención. Había quedado sola de pie junto a la puerta mirando hacia adentro.

 **HOPE-señorita Coulson necesita algo?**

 **SKYE-** _ **si, salvar a mi futura esposa de tus garras**_ (pensaba para sí misma) **no no, hasta luego** (sin más opción salió y cerró la puerta)

 **JEMMA-de que quería hablarme señorita Van Dyne?**

 **HOPE-por favor, ya no seamos tan formales, llámame Hope** (Jemma asintió)

Skye caminaba por el pasillo llena de preocupación.

Jemma no tendrá mucha experiencia pero se dio cuenta de la actitud de Hope hacia ella, la manera en que le hablaba y de su lenguaje corporal.

Hope se acercó y apoyó una mano sobre la mesa, muy cerca de la mano de Jemma.

 **HOPE-te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?**

 **JEMMA-para hablar sobre trabajo?**

 **HOPE** -(sonrió) **entre otras cosas**

Hope le acarició la mano pero Jemma se corrió.

Simmons se había puesto un poco nerviosa porque solo conocía la manera en que Skye la seducía, siempre dulce, gentil y respetuosa. La actitud de Hope estaba muy lejos de eso.

 **JEMMA** -(tomó la carpeta con sus papeles) **lo siento señorita Van Dyne pero ya tengo una mujer que me espera para cenar**

 **HOPE-lamento haberte importunado**

 **JEMMA-descuide** (pasó a su lado)

 **HOPE-Skye Coulson es muy afortunada** (Jemma se dio vuelta a mirarla) **Imagino que es ella porque estuvo toda la reunión arrojándome cuchillos con la mirada**

 **JEMMA** -(trató de ocultar la sonrisa) **yo soy la afortunada** (sin más palabra salió de la sala)

Skye se paseaba en su oficina de un lado a otro.

 **ROBBIE-siéntate, me estas mareando. No entiendo tu preocupación, como puedes pensar que Jemma va a aceptar una invitación de esta tal Hope**

 **SKYE-por qué no? Es libre, puede experimentar todo lo que quiera** (Robbie la miro incrédulo) **Bien, de acuerdo, lo que de verdad me preocupa es la actitud de Hope con Jemma. Es la clase de mujer que avanza muy rápido, y porque es millonaria cree que puede tener a quien quiera**

 **ROBBIE-tranquila, Jemma es grande y sabe cómo defenderse**

 **SKYE-lo se**

Jemma llegó a su cubículo orgullosa de sí misma. Tomó el pequeño florero que Skye le había regalado, y su bello rostro vino a su mente. Realmente se sentía muy afortunada de haber encontrado una mujer como ella que la respetaba y cuidaba. Jemma se dio cuenta que quería hacer lo mismo con Skye.

Bobbi tenía razón, al calmarse las respuestas estaban llegando a ella.

Oficina de Skye.

 **ROBBIE-para quedarte tranquila, ve a verla**

 **SKYE-no, dijimos que tomaríamos distancia, hoy casi tiramos por la borda todo lo que hablamos, en especial porque ella se puso corbata, una corbata Robbie, dios mío que hermosa se veía** (su amigo reía)

 **ROBBIE-entonces llámala**

 **SKYE-si, eso es diferente, espero que ya haya regresado** (se sentó y marco el número del teléfono de su cubículo)

Jemma atendió enseguida y se alegró de escuchar la voz de Skye.

 **SKYE-quería saber…si estabas bien**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **si, lo estoy**

Ambas sabían sobre que estaban hablando.

 **JEMMA-muchas gracias Skye**

 **SKYE-de nada. Te dejo seguir trabajando**

 **JEMMA-nos vemos** (Skye la saludó y cortó la llamada)

 **SKYE-tendría que haber dicho otra cosa en vez de de nada** (su amigo se encogió de hombros)

/ / / / / / /

Jueves.

El trabajo de Bobbi le demanda muchas horas y si a eso se le sumaba su relación con Sif, Jemma y la rubia aún no habían podido conversar como solían hacer.

Por fortuna esa mañana ambas coincidieron en la cocina. Mientras preparaban el desayuno, Simmons le contó lo que había sucedido con Hope Van Dyne. A pesar que no era violenta, Bobbi quería poner en su lugar a Hope por faltarle el respeto a su amiga.

Jemma aprovechó y también le contó como lo sucedido le hizo darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Skye. Bobbi se alegró que su amiga poco a poco se fuera abriendo sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos y deseos.

/ / / / / / /

Viernes.

Oficina de Skye y Robbie.

 **SKYE** -(marcó el número de Jemma) **hola Jemma**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió al escuchar su voz) **hola. Si, dime**

 **SKYE-quería avisarte que durante toda la semana que viene trabajare desde casa**

 **JEMMA-por qué? Te sientes bien?**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **si si, es solo que María me informó cual es mi parte en el proyecto de Tony y Pym, y por lo general cuando tengo que crear esta clase de programas lo hago en casa, donde puedo trabajar horas y horas sin interrupciones**

 **JEMMA-claro, entiendo. Trabaja duro pero no te agobies, y no te olvides de comer**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **gracias por cuidarme**

 **JEMMA-de nada Skye. Entonces supongo que nos veremos en algún momento de la otra semana**

 **SKYE-si, nos vemos Jem**

 **JEMMA-nos vemos**

La morocha cortó la llamada y Simmons se quedó pensando.

 **JEMMA-que tonta fui, podría haberle respondido otra cosa y no de nada**

/ / / / / / /

El fin de semana Jemma salió con Sharon y Tripp así Bobbi no tenía que cancelar su cita con Sif.

Skye realizó su rutina junto a sus padres, y luego de una refrescante ducha, comenzó con su trabajo.

/ / / / / / /

El lunes y el martes Jemma se los había pasado extrañando a Skye. Antes aunque estaban distanciadas, Simmons podía llamarla o cruzársela dentro de la empresa. Pero sin ella ahí, lógicamente todo eso era imposible.

Hacia unos días que no la veía ni hablaba con ella. Jemma extrañaba absolutamente todo de Skye.

Extrañarla y necesitarla de esa manera ayudaba a que sus miedos e inseguridades comenzaran a desaparecer, dejando lugar para que su mente y corazón volvieran a llenarse con el amor que realmente sentía por Skye.

/ / / / / / /

Miércoles.

Jemma llegó a su departamento y Bobbi no estaba.

Mientras esperaba que el agua para su té estuviera lista, apoyada sobre la mesada miraba en su celular las fotos que ella y Skye se habían tomado la noche que fueron a Jugar Bowling. Había varias selfies de ellas dos abrazadas y sonriendo, y otras con los nuevos amigos. Jemma había logrado fotografiar a Skye sin que esta se diera cuenta cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la bola, el rostro concentrado de la morocha la hacía sonreír. Pero la foto que más le gustaba era la última. La había tomado cuando salían del bowling, las dos estaban frente al cartel de neón con el nombre del lugar. Jemma la abrazaba por los hombros mientras que Skye le regalaba un sorpresivo pero muy bienvenido beso en la mejilla, Simmons sonreía contenta por el gesto de la morocha.

Su corazón latía con más intensidad por lo que veía y por el recuerdo de ese momento, pero sobre todo por la idea de que eso volviera a repetirse.

El pitido de la pava la distrajo, el agua se había pasado así que tenía que volver a llenarla.

Bobbi llegó y la vio en la cocina.

 **JEMMA-hola** (la saludo sin dejar de mirar como llenaba la pava)

 **BOBBI-hey Jem**

La rubia vio sobre la mesada el teléfono con la foto.

 **BOBBI-si tan solo hubieras movido tu cabeza unos centímetros a la derecha** (Jemma la miró pero no dijo nada) **Sabes lo que esto me hace pensar?**

 **JEMMA-no, que?** (dejó la pava en el fuego)

 **BOBBI-que tú y yo tenemos que salir esta noche**

 **JEMMA-disculpa? No salgo en noches laborables**

 **BOBBI-se rebelde y haz una excepción, porque sí vas a salir**

 **JEMMA** -(suspiró resignada) **a dónde vamos?**

 **BOBBI-solo te diré que es un bar, el resto es sorpresa** (le guiñó un ojo)

 **JEMMA-por qué no me gusta cómo suena eso?**

 **BOBBI-oh te encantara** (se fue a su habitación)

Más tarde.

Bobbi y Jemma iban en taxi hasta el misterioso bar.

 **JEMMA-al menos dime el nombre**

 **BOBBI-Lipstick**

 **JEMMA-creo que tengo una idea** (Bobbi sonrió)

El taxi las dejó justo enfrente del bar. El nombre estaba escrito en neón rojo, debajo de este las luces formaban labios de mujer.

 **JEMMA** -(veía como entraban y salían mujeres) **si, tenía razón, es un bar para lesbianas**

 **BOBBI-el mejor de Nueva York**

 **JEMMA-por qué me traes aquí?**

 **BOBBI-porque creo que ver mujeres bailando, coqueteando y besándose puede ayudar a que te des idea de lo que aún no conoces**

 **JEMMA-y que pasa si alguna mujer se me acerca?**

 **BOBBI-tranquila, no sucederá porque fingiremos que somos pareja. Estas aquí solo como observadora. Tómalo como regalo de graduación por tu salida del closet** (Jemma sonrió) **Vamos** (la tomó de la mano)

Entraron y Jemma miraba anonadada para todos lados. Lógicamente estaba lleno de mujeres que bailaban, bebían, y pasaban un buen momento entre sí.

Frente a ellas tenían la pista de baile. Al fondo estaba la barra para ordenar tragos o sentarse y beberlos ahí. A los costados de la pista había mesitas, la mayoría estaban ocupadas.

 **BOBBI** -(le movió la mano) **relájate Jem**

 **JEMMA-eso intento, pero estoy muy nerviosa**

 **BOBBI-ven, vamos arriba**

La parte de arriba también tenía una barra. En lugar de mesas, había sofás para sentarse. Unos estaban ubicados contra la pared y los otros en los balcones que daban a la pista.

Bobbi se detuvo en la barra por dos cervezas, con las bebidas en la mano, pasaron junto a la cabina del dj y se sentaron en un sofá libre. Jemma se ubicó junto al balcón para poder mirar lo que sucedía.

 **BOBBI** -(se acomodó al lado de su amiga) **recuerdo que la primera vez que vine aquí estaba aterrada** (Jemma la miró) **fui directo a la barra de abajo y no me moví de ahí en toda la noche, ni siquiera mire una vez hacia la pista. La segunda vez volví a sentarme en la barra, pero trate de relajarme y mire alrededor del bar**

 **JEMMA-alguna chica se te acerco?**

 **BOBBI-no, nadie, supongo que se me notaba mucho que estaba asustada. Recuerdo que esa segunda vez tomé coraje y di unas vueltas para acostumbrarme al lugar y regrese a la barra más tranquila**

 **JEMMA-y la tercera vez?**

 **BOBBI-fue diferente, estaba más relajada porque conocía el bar, me senté mirando hacia la pista bebiendo mi cerveza como si tuviera una gran experiencia de vida. Creo que habrá sido esa mínima muestra de confianza la que hizo que una chica de mi edad se acercara a hablarme. Había besado chicas antes pero ella fue mi primera vez. Luego de esa experiencia regresé al bar sintiéndome increíblemente segura de mi misma. Y el resto es historia** (Jemma sonrió)

 **JEMMA-gracias Bobbi. Creo que me siento como tu tercera vez**

 **BOBBI-me alegra escuchar eso**

 **JEMMA** -(miró hacia la pista) **disculpa mi ignorancia pero no tenía idea que había tantos tipos de lesbianas. Solo te conocía a ti y ahora a Skye, ambas tienen el mismo estilo**

 **BOBBI** -(rio y bebió su cerveza) **quizás porque ambas tenemos cabello largo, pero en todo lo demás somos muy diferentes** (Jemma la miró confundida) **no te preocupes ya lo iras entendiendo. Y si, así es, hay muchos tipos de lesbianas, y salí con la mayoría de ellas** (dijo riendo)

Estaban pasándola bien, bebían y Bobbi le compartía su experiencia. No sabía si era por la seguridad que el lugar ofrecía, o por las cálidas palabras de su amiga, pero Jemma ya no tenía miedo, no se sentía dividida, todo su corazón deseaba que Skye estuviera ahí con ella.

 **JEMMA-he visto mujeres seducir y ser seducidas, y bailar pegadas en la pista. Imaginaba como sería hacer todo eso con Skye** (Bobbi sonrió)

 **BOBBI-lo harás** (le guiñó un ojo) **Ya tomaste una decisión?**

 **JEMMA-quizás** (reia)

 **BOBBI-oh que bien, hazte la misteriosa conmigo, puedo leerte como un libro abierto, se lo que piensas antes que tú te des cuenta**

Bebieron un par de cervezas más y luego dejaron el bar. Jemma estaba bastante "alegre" debido al alcohol ingerido.

Simmons no paraba de hablar ni de moverse, la rubia la sostenía por los hombros mientras esperaban por un taxi. Era gracioso escucharla hablar porque arrastraba las palabras.

 **JEMMA-me gusta mucho**

 **BOBBI-lo se**

 **JEMMA-su cabello sedoso, su rostro, quiero tocar su rostro Bobbi** (Jemma estiró el brazo tocando el aire y su amiga aguantaba la risa) **quiero poner mis labios sobre sus labios y…y…** (pensaba seria la próxima palabra) **y…**

 **BOBBI-besarla?**

 **JEMMA-si eso, besarla, besarla** (sonrió como boba)

 **BOBBI** -(la sentó sobre uno de los bancos que había frente al bar) **solo espero que recuerdes todo esto mañana**

 **JEMMA-sus brazos Bobbi, me sujetaron tan firmemente** (se abrazó a si misma) **Quiero besarla**

 **BOBBI-dejaste eso bastante en claro**

 **JEMMA-besar todo su cuerpo y que bese todo mi cuerpo**

 **BOBBI-tranquila tigresa**

En un momento se quedó en silencio mirándose los pies y Bobbi la miró preocupada.

 **BOBBI-estas bien?**

 **JEMMA** -(la miró) **estoy enamorada de ella Bobbi** (esta asintió) **estoy enamorada de Skye**

Intentó ponerse de pie pero como no lo logro se quedó sentada y buscó su celular.

 **JEMMA-la llamare para decírselo**

 **BOBBI-no no** (suavemente le quitó el teléfono) **es muy tarde, Skye está durmiendo, díselo otro día, cuando estés sobria**

 **JEMMA-pfff estoy sobria, mira que bien hago el cuatro**

Enseguida le mostró cuatro dedos y se echó a reír contagiando a Bobbi.

 **BOBBI-ahí viene un taxi** (le hizo señas que se detenga) **vamos**

 **JEMMA-con Skye?**

 **BOBBI-no, a casa** (la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a levantarse)

Llegaron y Bobbi la llevó directo a la cama. La sentó mientras buscaba el pijama, le puso la remera y luego le quitó el vestido. La acostó para quitarle los zapatos y se durmió antes que Bobbi terminara.

La rubia la acomodó en la cama y la tapó. Preparó la alarma del celular de Jemma, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a su lado.

Cuando sonó el despertador Jemma giró para apagarlo. No despertó como siempre lo hacía, pero podría haber sido mucho peor. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenía la boca y la garganta secas.

 **BOBBI-buen día** (se estiró)

 **JEMMA-buen día** (se sentó en la cama y refregó sus ojos) **tengo sed**

 **BOBBI-te duele la cabeza?**

 **JEMMA-no, solo tengo mucha sed**

 **BOBBI-que envidia, por qué nunca tienes resaca?**

 **JEMMA-la verdad, no tengo idea** (se levantó y fue al baño)

 **BOBBI-recuerdas algo?**

 **JEMMA-algunas cosas, tengo todo medio borroso** (respondió desde adentro)

 **BOBBI** -(se levantó) **y si te digo que casi llamas a Skye para contarle lo enamorada que estas de ella?** (se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta)

 **JEMMA** -(abrió la puerta con el cepillo de dientes en la mano) **recordaba algo de eso**

 **BOBBI-recuerdas algo más?**

 **JEMMA-no muy bien**

Mientras Jemma se duchaba, Bobbi apoyada en el marco de la puerta, le relato palabra por palabra todo lo que había dicho Simmons anoche.

 **JEMMA-voy a salir**

 **BOBBI-ok** (salió y cerró la puerta)

Jemma salió del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca y con el rostro ruborizado, pero la ducha no tenía nada que ver.

 **JEMMA** -(se aclaró la garganta) **algo…recordaba, pero…no estaba segura si estaba en lo correcto**

 **BOBBI-no quiero presionarte, tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer una vez que estés lista** (Jemma asintió)

Mientras buscaba su ropa para ese día, vio por la ventana que llovía, era lo suficientemente fuerte para que las gotas que golpeaban el cemento le salpicaran los pies.

 **JEMMA-oh no llueve**

Los días de lluvia no eran los favoritos de Jemma.

 **BOBBI-sí, me levanté a la madrugada a beber agua y vi por la ventana que llovía. Te llevo?**

 **JEMMA-si, gracias, eso iba preguntarte**

Llegó al trabajo sin mojarse.

Mientras se dirigía a su cubículo, pensaba que sería un día muy largo. Por fortuna no tenía resaca, pero si mucho sueño debido a las pocas horas que había dormido.

. . . . . .

La lluvia la había despertado un rato antes que sonara su alarma. Se estiró contenta en su cama, los días nublados y de lluvia eran sus favoritos. La ventana de su habitación daba al patio, corrió las cortinas para verlo todo mojado y se fue a la cocina.

Con su desayuno listo, se sentó frente a la mesita ratona donde estaba su computadora para continuar trabajando en el programa que estaba diseñando.

A media mañana recibió un llamado de Natasha.

 **NATASHA-necesito un gran favor**

 **SKYE-dime**

Puso el teléfono en alta voz para seguir tipeando.

 **NATASHA-el sábado tengo una pequeña boda que preparar, me compraron mis mejores flores y tengo que acomodarlas por el salón**

 **SKYE-no hay problema**

 **NATASHA-genial, te buscare al medio día**

 **SKYE-perfecto Nat** (cortó la llamada)

Melinda llegó cerca del mediodía. Siempre que Skye trabajaba en casa, May iba hasta ahí para prepararle el almuerzo, porque sino su hija era capaz de salteárselo.

 **SKYE-hola ma** (se puso de pie y se desperezó)

 **MAY-hola cielo** (le besó ambas mejillas) **como va eso que no entiendo que haces?**

 **SKYE** -(reía) **muy bien** (la siguió a la cocina)

. . . . . .

Jemma había estado pensado toda la mañana en Skye y en lo que había dicho sobre ella. No fue el estado de ebriedad, fue su corazón contándole al mundo lo que en verdad sentía.

Sonriendo para sí misma tomó su celular y marcó su número.

La morocha preparaba el almuerzo junto a su madre, había dejado su celular en la sala junto a su computadora.

 **MAY-por la hora mi corazón me dice que es Jemma**

Sonriendo fue a atender el teléfono. Su corazón saltó contento dentro de su pecho cuando vio que realmente Jemma la llamaba.

 **SKYE-hola Jem** (vio cómo su mamá asomó la cabeza)

 **JEMMA-hola** (la saludó contenta) **como va el programa?**

 **SKYE-muy bien, es probable que mañana lo termine**

 **JEMMA-que bueno. Vas a comer?**

 **SKYE-en un ratito, mi mamá y yo aún no terminamos de cocinar**

 **JEMMA-dile que le mando un beso enorme**

 **SKYE-ella te manda otro y te saluda con la mano aunque tú no puedes verla** (Jemma se echó a reír) **Como estuvo tu día?**

 **JEMMA-bastante ocupado preparando el presupuesto para el proyecto de Tony y Pym**

La conversación no daba para estirarla mucho más, pero Jemma aún no quería cortar. Mientras le contaba sobre su día pensaba en una excusa para tenerla en el teléfono un ratito más.

 **JEMMA-solo…llamaba para saber cómo estabas y si habías comido**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **gracias Jem**

 **JEMMA-oh no…mi computadora está funcionando mal**

 **SKYE-puedes llamar a Robbie?**

 **JEMMA-está ocupado, antes lo vi pasar por aquí**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo, que es lo que no funciona**

Jemma había pensado en eso? no.

 **JEMMA-mmm no tengo idea**

 **SKYE-si no sabes que es, no puedo ayudarte**

 **JEMMA-en realidad…mi computadora funciona bien**

 **SKYE-eso imagine**

 **JEMMA** -(luego de unos segundos de silencio habló) **te extraño**

El corazón de Skye se derritió ante la dulzura con que había dicho esas palabras.

 **SKYE-también te extraño**

May en la cocina no daba más de la alegría.

Jemma se reclinó en su silla con una sonrisa embelesada en el rostro.

 **SKYE-ahora que mencionaste tu computadora, siempre funcionó bien, pero sino que otra excusa iba a encontrar para verte**

 **JEMMA** -(reía) **no puedo creerlo, y yo que me sentía mal porque tenía que molestarte**

 **SKYE-para mí era un placer tu llamado**

 **JEMMA-María se va a enterar** (escuchó la risa de la morocha) **cuando pensabas contármelo?**

 **SKYE-cuando fuera el momento adecuado**

 **JEMMA-cuando regreses arreglaremos esto cara a cara**

Nuevamente estas palabras se podían interpretar de dos maneras.

 **SKYE-claro, nos vemos pronto**

 **JEMMA-nos vemos, disfruta tu almuerzo**

 **SKYE-gracias, tú también**

Apenas cortó la llamada Jemma besó el teléfono, su muestra de afecto fue interrumpida por una colega que pasaba frente a su cubículo.

 **JEMMA-es…una nueva aplicación que se activa con los labios** (su compañera asintió y siguió caminando)

En casa de Skye, Melinda le hizo cientos de preguntas relacionadas al llamado.

 **SKYE-eso ya me lo preguntaste**

 **MELINDA-es que estoy muy feliz por ti cielo** (la tomó de las mejillas) **Nunca te había visto así de enamorada. Veo en tu mirada que es amor verdadero, y estoy segura que la mirada de Jemma dice lo mismo** (Skye sonrió) **Vas a almorzar?**

 **SKYE-si, por qué no?**

 **MELINDA-no tienes la panza llena de mariposas?** (le dijo riendo)

 **SKYE-hey soy una mujer adulta**

Para esquivar el tema, ya que su mamá tenía toda la razón, se concentró en terminar de cocinar el almuerzo.

. . . . . .

Esa misma noche, acompañada por las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban su ventana, Jemma se acostó pensando en Skye. Y debido a eso la morocha ocupo todos sus sueños, algunos más candentes que otros. El favorito de Simmons era haber soñado a Skye como una superheroina que la rescataba del villano y luego ambas pasaban una hermosa y fogosa noche juntas.

No hace falta decir que Jemma durmió de maravillas y se levantó aún mejor.

Estaba terminando su desayuno cuando Bobbi llegó a la sala.

 **BOBBI-buen día**

 **JEMMA-buen día Bobbi**.

 **BOBBI-sigue lloviendo** (miró por la ventana)

 **JEMMA-si, que molesto. Sabes…anoche comprobé que no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo**

 **BOBBI-por qué? Que pasó anoche** (servía café en su taza)

 **JEMMA** -(se ruborizó) **mmm nada. Pero ya que mañana es sábado y Skye no creo que trabaje, iré a hablarle**

 **BOBBI-me alegra mucho escuchar eso** (Jemma sonrió)

 **JEMMA-gracias. Me llevas al trabajo?**

 **BOBBI-claro Jem**

El viernes fue un día ocupado para Skye y Jemma, cada una concentrada en su labor.

Esa noche Jemma volvió a soñar con Skye, si esta le hacía sentir todo eso en sueños, Simmons no podía esperar a que sucediera en la vida real.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Sábado.

Desde el jueves que llovía de manera intermitente, pero eso no evitó que la familia realizara su rutina. A Skye le encantaba la lluvia y más aun hacer ejercicio bajo esta, le gustaba la combinación del calor de su cuerpo con las frías gotas.

Skye entró a la ducha sin imaginarse que Jemma estaba de camino para finalmente corresponderle su amor.

Frente al espejo del lavabo desenredaba tranquilamente su cabello, mientras tarareaba una canción que sonaba en su celular.

Por su parte Jemma era un manojo de nervios, conducía a baja velocidad por la lluvia y porque su mente estaba en otra parte.

Simmons estacionó frente a la casa, antes de bajarse reviso su cabello y maquillaje.

 **JEMMA-qué sentido tiene si me voy a mojar**

Bajó del auto y corrió hasta el porche, con su corazón galopando toco el timbre y esperaba ansiosa por Skye.

La morocha escuchó el timbre, apagó la música y buscó en los cajones de su ropero ropa interior limpia. Mientras se vestía pensaba que su familia tenía llave y si era alguien importante la habría llamado primero.

Al no haber respuesta Jemma pensaba que Skye no estaba en casa.

 **JEMMA-supongo que volveré más tarde**

Descalza caminaba hacia la puerta del frente, con su remera favorita blanca en una mano y subiendo el cierre de su jean con la otra.

Miró por la ventana y vio que Simmons estaba a punto de subir a su auto.

 **SKYE-Jemma!** (golpeó el vidrio)

Abrió la puerta y la llamó. Por suerte esta la vio. Skye terminó de vestirse y se encontró en mitad de la vereda con ella, empapándose por completo.

 **JEMMA** -(corrió el cabello mojado de su rostro) **pensé que no estabas en casa**

 **SKYE-justo termine de ducharme y me estaba vistiendo. No es que me moleste…pero que haces aquí?**

 **JEMMA-vine por ti, quiero ser tu chica Skye**

Skye no necesitaba escuchar más, avanzó hacia ella, la tomó de las mejillas y la besó. Jemma la abrazó por la cintura y le devolvió el beso.

La lluvia primaveral las mojaba por completo, pero a ellas no les importaba, el agua fría no podía apagar el calor que ese beso les transmitía.

 **JEMMA** -(se separó apenas de ella y la miró a los ojos) **estoy completamente enamorada de ti**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió y rozó su nariz con la de Jemma) **y yo lo estoy de ti** (la besó)

Ambas estaban temblando, por la lluvia y por el emotivo momento que acababan de vivir.

 **JEMMA-creo que deberíamos entrar**

 **SKYE-si**

Trataron de escurrir la mayor cantidad de agua de sus ropas debajo del techo del porche y luego entraron.

 **SKYE** -(Jemma se quitó las zapatillas) **ven** (la tomó de la mano) **te daré ropa seca** (la llevó hasta su habitación)

Entraron y Jemma acarició a Morty que estaba acostado cómodamente sobre la almohada.

 **SKYE-** (buscó ropa y toallas) **puedes cambiarte aquí o si prefieres en el baño**

 **JEMMA-en el baño** (tomó lo que Skye le había dado)

 **SKYE-ok, yo me quedo aquí. Hay un canasto con ropa para lavar, puedes dejar la tuya ahí.** (Jemma le dio un rápido beso y entró al cuarto de baño)

Mientras se cambiaba, Skye pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creer que finalmente Jemma era su chica. Mentalmente estaba haciendo planes para su primera cita y para las próximas, no podía esperar para hacer de Jemma la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Simmons por su parte pensaba lo mismo, quería corresponderle y retribuirle todo el respeto y el amor que le había demostrado durante todo este tiempo. Jemma no veía la hora de comenzar su relación con Skye, de vivir junto a ella toda esta nueva experiencia. De amarse y ser felices juntas.

Jemma salió del baño vestida con un jean negro y una remera azul escote en v, Skye la miraba sonriendo.

 **SKYE-me encanta lo hermosa que luces con mi ropa**

 **JEMMA-y a ti no te queda nada mal** (sonriendo la abrazó y Skye hizo lo mismo)

 **SKYE-te quedas a almorzar?**

 **JEMMA** -(recargó su cabeza en su hombro) **si**

 **SKYE-para esta noche tengo preparada una primera cita muy especial**

 **JEMMA** -(la miró) **no puedo esperar** (la besó)

Escucharon que la puerta del frente se abrió y seguida la voz de Natasha.

 **NATASHA-vine un rato antes, espero que estés lista** (dijo desde la sala)

En ese momento recordó lo que había hablado con su amiga.

 **SKYE-tengo que ayudar a Nat con un pedido de flores para una boda**

Escuchaban los pasos de la pelirroja acercándose a la habitación.

 **JEMMA-no hay problema amor**

Natasha entró a la habitación y las vio abrazadas.

 **NATASHA** -(se detuvo sorprendida en la puerta) **están juntas?** (ambas asintieron sonriendo) **ahh que felicidad!** (las abrazó)

De manera afectuosa, Natasha apoyó la cabeza de Jemma sobre su pecho.

 **NATASHA-bienvenida a la familia Jemma** (le acariciaba una mejilla)

 **SKYE** -(Simmons miró sorprendida a Skye) **suele hacer eso**

 **JEMMA** -(Natasha la soltó) **muchas gracias Nat**

 **NATASHA-lamento si las interrumpí**

 **SKYE-mmm más o menos**

 **NATASHA-quédate con tu chica, yo voy a estar bien** (Jemma habló antes que lo hiciera Skye)

 **JEMMA-no no Nat, de verdad no tengo problema, nos veremos más tarde, verdad?** (miró a su novia y esta asintió)

 **SKYE-te veré esta noche** (la tomó de la cintura)

Iban a besarse, pero se detuvieron y miraron a Natasha que las miraba sonriendo.

 **NATASHA-oh si, cierto** (tomó la perilla de la puerta) **les daré privacidad** (salió y cerró a puerta)

 **JEMMA-voy a extrañarte todo el día** (cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Skye)

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **prometo que te lo compensare esta noche, no vernos hasta la hora de la cita valdrá la pena** (le guiñó un ojo y Jemma sonrió ruborizada)

Jemma deseaba quedarse en ese momento besando a Skye por el resto de su vida. La suavidad de sus labios y la delicadeza con que la morocha la besaba, hacían que su piel se erizara ante la sensación.

A pesar que hacía solo unos pocos minutos que estaban juntas, Skye había notado lo que sus besos y caricias provocaban en Jemma. Su corazón revoloteaba de felicidad sabiendo que era la causante de tan bellas reacciones.

Se encontraron con Natasha en la sala.

 **NATASHA-prometo que te la devolveré sana y salva.**

 **JEMMA** -(reía) diviértanse

Skye buscó un paraguas y acompañó a Jemma hasta su auto, se saludaron con un último beso y luego Jemma se marchó.

Regresó al porche donde la esperaba Natasha.

 **NATASHA-estoy muy feliz por ti**

 **SKYE-gracias Nat** (cerró la puerta con llave) **yo también lo estoy**

Cada una con un paraguas bajaban los escalones en dirección a la casa de Natasha. En su auto la pelirroja había cargado todo lo que necesitaban para adornar el salón.

 **NATASHA-que tienes planeado para esta noche**

 **SKYE-una cita de ensueño. Por pura casualidad antes de bañarme vi el pronóstico en televisión y decía que ya tendría que parar de llover**

 **NATASHA-cuéntame que harás**

 **SKYE-enseguida, pero antes necesito la ayuda de Trish y Jess** (sacó su teléfono)

Mientras se dirigían hacia el salón donde se realizaría la boda, Skye había hablado con sus amigas para ultimar todos los detalles. Y luego sí, le contó a Nat sus planes.

 **NATASHA-y si sigue lloviendo?**

 **SKYE-tengo confianza que parara**

Llegaron al lugar del evento justo cuando paraba de llover. Entraron por la puerta de servicio y luego de hablar con la organizadora de bodas, comenzaron a descargar los floreros y ramos.

Las chicas preparaban todo en el cuarto de atrás, junto con ellas había mozos que entraban y salían buscando la vajilla para preparar las mesas, y demás personal.

Trabajaban dándose la espalda. Skye estaba concentrada en dejar bien arreglado un florero. Natasha miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban solas.

 **NATASHA-Skye?**

 **SKYE-mmm**

 **NATASHA** -(se dio vuelta y giró a su amiga) **estaba pensando que hace tiempo que tus partes no tienen una fiesta** (la tomó contenta de los hombros) **esta noche vas a tener sexo** (le dijo sonriendo)

Ambas notaron por el rabillo del ojo una figura, miraron hacia la derecha y vieron que en la puerta había un mozo claramente incómodo con lo que acababa de escuchar.

- **mmm yo…venía a…buscar manteles** (entró sin mirarlas)

Buscó todo lo que necesitaba y rápidamente se marchó.

 **NATASHA-** (no había soltado sus hombros) **pasara esta noche verdad?**

 **SKYE-no registraste lo que acaba de pasar, cierto?** (señaló la puerta)

 **NATASHA-si, no importa. Dime…**

 **SKYE-claro que quiero, pero solo sucederá si Jemma quiere también** (Natasha asintió comprendiendo) **Sigamos** (señaló las flores)

Les llevo tiempo preparar el salón, pero cuando terminaron aún era temprano y Skye tenía tiempo de sobra para preparar la cita.

Natasha la llevó a su casa para que buscara todo lo que necesitaba, cargaron el auto y se dirigieron al edificio donde vivía Trish.

Esta las esperaba en el hall.

 **SKYE-hola, gracias por el favor**

 **TRISH-hola, ni lo menciones**

La rubia llevó a Skye hasta el escritorio del conserje.

 **TRISH-como ya sabes esta noche ofreceré una cena en la terraza, tendré dos invitadas, Jemma Simmons y Skye Coulson** (la señaló) **Por favor recuerda su rostro, no quiero que me interrumpan con llamadas, y no creo que haga falta decir que aparte de ellas dos, nadie más puede estar en la terraza** (lo miró seria)

-(anotó las ordenes) **por supuesto señorita Walker**

 **TRISH-perfecto**

Caminaban hacia la vereda donde Natasha estaba descargando el auto.

 **SKYE-lo que es tener influencias** (Trish sonrió)

Las tres subieron por el ascensor hasta la azotea. Ahí Jessica esperaba por el trio.

 **SKYE** -(miraba sorprendida el aparato junto a Jessica) **es increíble, donde lo conseguiste?**

 **JESSICA-no quieres saber** (Skye asintió) **Funciona a la perfección**

 **SKYE-genial, gracias Jess**

 **JESSICA-de nada**

Jessica bebía una cerveza sentada en el borde del balcón, miraba como las tres acomodaban lo que Skye había traído por toda la terraza.

Terminaron al mismo tiempo que la morocha terminaba su quinta cerveza.

 **TRISH-no soy romántica, pero es hermoso lo que planeaste**

 **SKYE-gracias**

 **NATASHA-muy bien Cenicienta, vamos a casa a prepararte**

. . . . . .

La hora de la cita había llegado.

Jemma esperaba por Skye hecha un manojo de nervios, pero esta vez eran nervios positivos. Estaba ansiosa por ver a su amor, por ver que había planeado, y por pasar una noche inolvidable junto a ella.

Bobbi y Sif trataban de distraerla, pero nada funcionaba.

Cuando el timbre sonó las tres se sobresaltaron. Jemma respiro hondo y le avisó que ya bajaba.

 **BOBBI-amor, mira a mi pequeña, ya es toda una mujer, va a salir sola** (Sif sonrió)

 **JEMMA** -(tomó su cartera) **te veré mas tarde**

 **BOBBI-lo dudo. Diviértete** (le guiñó un ojo)

Saludó a sus amigas, y salió del departamento. Jemma bajaba por el ascensor, pero antes de llegar al hall, donde Skye esperaba por ella, lo detuvo y continuó bajando el corto trecho por las escaleras.

Skye había gastado el piso de tanto ir y venir? sí.

Cuando la morocha la vio bajar por la escalera, se quedó boquiabierta. Jemma sonrió al ver que su idea había tenido el efecto deseado.

Jemma se maquillo como siempre lo hacía, y dejó su cabello suelto. Había elegido un vestido negro de mangas tres cuartos y escote en v, el vestido le quedaba por arriba de la rodilla. Y completo el atuendo con botas bucaneras del mismo color, dejando al descubierto la mejor parte de sus piernas. Skye la recorrió con la mirada y se acercó a ella, le extendió la mano y Jemma la tomó.

 **SKYE-luces hermosa** (le dio una rosa y Jemma la tomó sonriendo)

Ahora que no tenía que fijarse por donde pisaba, Jemma pudo apreciar mucho mejor a Skye.

Había dejado su cabello suelto, sus ojos sombreados de negro lucían increíblemente bellos, y su boca resaltaba pintada de rojo. Vestía un monito del mismo color que sus labios, sin mangas que terminaba en pantalones largos, con un escote en v bastante pronunciado. Combino el rojo con zapatos de taco alto color crema.

 **JEMMA** -(olio el perfume de la rosa) **tú también luces preciosa** (la besó)

 **SKYE** -(tomó su mano) **vamos**

Apenas la tocó, Jemma se sintió tranquila y más lista que nunca para disfrutar de su cita.

Skye estaciono frente al edificio, busco su chaqueta de cuero del asiento de atrás, se bajó del auto y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de Jemma.

 **JEMMA** -(tomó su mano y bajó) **gracias amor**

 **SKYE-un placer, hermosa**

Entraron tomadas de la mano y luego de dar sus nombres se dirigieron al ascensor.

 **SKYE-Trish reservó la terraza, será toda para nosotras** (Jemma sonrió ilusionada)

El ascensor se detuvo, salieron de él y subieron los pocos escalones que llevaban a la puerta que daba a la terraza.

 **SKYE-cierra los ojos, te prometo que no tropezaras ni te golpearas con nada**

 **JEMMA-lo sé, confió en ti amor** (cerró los ojos)

Abrió la puerta, la tomó de la mano y lentamente la guió hacia afuera, doblaron hacia el lado derecho y se detuvieron.

 **SKYE-muy bien, ábrelos**

Lo primero que noto era que las únicas luces que iluminaban la totalidad de la terraza eran cientos de foquitos de luz amarilla. Las luces hacían que el espacio se viera acogedor, íntimo y romántico.

Debajo de estas vio una pequeña mesa redonda, preparada con vajilla y adornada con velas.

Sin soltarse de la mano, se acercaron a la mesa.

 **JEMMA-Skye es hermoso** (la miró emocionada)

 **SKYE** -(sonrió contenta) **quería que nuestra primera cita fuera especial**

 **JEMMA-lo es, y a la vez es más que especial. Siento que estoy dentro de un sueño, me encanta** (la besó)

En la mesa también había un florero de vidrio de cuello largo para que Jemma dejara la rosa.

 **SKYE** -(colgó su campera sobre el respaldo de la silla) **ven, aún hay más para ver** (Jemma la miró sorprendida)

Pasando la casilla que cubría la escalera, Jemma vio que en el piso en contra de la pared que daba hacia afuera había tres mantas de plush una encima de la otra, y sobre estas varios almohadones.

 **SKYE-luego de cenar podríamos mirar tu película favorita**

Jemma no se percató que cerca de las mantas, apuntando hacia la blanca pared que estaba frente a estas, había un viejo proyector.

 **SKYE-pensé que sería mejor ver El Mago de Oz de una manera clásica** (Jemma se cubrió la boca asombrada)

 **JEMMA-donde lo conseguiste?**

 **SKYE-las ventajas de tener una amiga que es detective privado, aunque no me dijo donde lo encontró**

 **JEMMA** -(la miraba embelesada) **todo es maravilloso**

 **SKYE-y queda una cosita más** (la guió hasta otra parte de la azotea) **Escogí este edificio porque es el más alto de Nueva York, sé que estuviste recorriendo la ciudad, pero no creo que hayas tenido oportunidad de verla así** (señaló a su alrededor)

Miraba anonadada como las luces de la ciudad se mezclaban con la negrura del cielo. Las luces de los edificios y los autos parecían miles de luciérnagas.

 **JEMMA-es una vista hermosa**

 **SKYE-es una vista muy hermosa** (le dijo mirándola)

 **JEMMA** -(la miró y sonrió) **sin duda** (la besó) **me encanta todo lo que preparaste, eres maravillosa Skye**

La morocha la abrazó por la cintura y la besó, Jemma la tomó de las mejillas devolviéndole el beso.

 **SKYE-te amo Jem** (dijo sobre sus labios)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **te amo Skye** (rozó su nariz con la de su amor)

 **SKYE-estoy muy feliz**

 **JEMMA-yo también mi amor**

Este beso era profundo, logrando que se olvidaran que tenían que cenar. Con una mano Skye la sujetaba por la cintura y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla. Y Jemma había enlazado sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Simmons estaba completamente entregada al beso. Los suaves labios de Skye y como estos la besaban nublaban por completo sus sentidos.

La morocha sentía que sus piernas se aflojarían en cualquier momento debido a la forma en la que la mujer de sus sueños la besaba.

A pesar que el aire empezaba a escasear ninguna de las dos quería separarse.

 **JEMMA** -(se apartó apenas de ella y la miró a los ojos) **creo** (trató de no sonar tan agitada) **creo que deberíamos cenar**

 **SKYE** -(asintió y se pasó una mano por su cabello) **buena idea**

Regresaron a la mesa y Skye corrió la silla de Jemma para que se sentara.

Junto a su mesa había un carrito con las bebidas y la bandeja con la comida. Se sentó en su lugar, y la destapo.

 **JEMMA-pizza…perfecto** (se relamió los labios)

 **SKYE-sabía que te gustaría** (sirvió las porciones)

 **JEMMA-nada mejor que cerveza para acompañar esta delicia** (buscó la botella)

 **SKYE-yo no voy a beber alcohol**

 **JEMMA-eso imagine** (buscó una bebida sin alcohol para su chica)

Disfrutaban de la deliciosa pizza y conversaban alegremente de temas variados. A pesar que conocían muchos aspectos de la vida de la otra, aprovecharon esta primera cita, para seguir conociéndose. Jemma le conto más detalles de su vida en Inglaterra. Y Skye sobre su infancia. Ambas compartieron anécdotas y recuerdos vergonzosos de cuando eran niñas e incluso adolescentes.

No había sobrado ni una porción de pizza.

 **SKYE-me gusta una mujer de buen comer**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **no sigo esa tonta regla de comer poco en la primera cita**

 **SKYE-haces muy bien, yo nunca la he seguido. Que dices si asentamos la comida relajándonos con la película**

 **JEMMA-perfecto**

Simmons se sentó sobre las mantas y acomodaba los almohadones mientras Skye preparaba el proyector. La película dio comienzo cubriendo totalmente la pared.

Skye se acomodó en una posición reclinada, abrazó a Jemma y esta se acurruco junto a ella.

La morocha disfrutaba la película a través de su chica, le había encantado escuchar como Jemma cantaba en voz baja Over The Rainbow. La miraba y le gustaba ver como los ojos de Simmons brillaban en sus partes favoritas, y adoraba escucharla reír cada vez que el espantapájaros hacia o decía algo.

Jemma se había acomodado de costado, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Skye, abrazándola por la cintura. Simmons estaba completamente relajada en brazos de su amor, feliz de cómo esta acariciaba su rostro, su cabello, y su brazo. Había dirigido toda su atención a los mimos de Skye, deseando que ese momento tan íntimo y tierno nunca acabara.

La morocha no podía estar más feliz de tener a Jemma así, poco le importaba la película, solo quería disfrutar de ese momento. Simmons se acomodó ubicando su pierna entre las de Skye, esta estaba segura que Jemma podía escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba.

 **SKYE-tienes frio?**

 **JEMMA-no, imposible** (Skye besó su frente y Jemma levantó la mirada) **Me encanta estar así contigo**

 **SKYE-a mí también** (con suavidad la tomó del mentón para besarla)

El beso fue escalando lentamente hasta convertirse en una acalorada sesión de besos. Sin separar sus labios, cambiaron de posición, quedando Skye sobre Jemma.

La película había sido completamente olvidada.

No había intenciones por parte de ambas de llegar más lejos de lo que estaban compartiendo (al menos estando ahí) solo querían disfrutar de este momento soñado por las dos.

Simmons se deleitaba con todas las nuevas sensaciones que Skye le hacía sentir, sus suaves manos que acariciaban sus mejillas, como su brilloso y sedoso cabello rozaba su piel. Pero lo que más le gustaba era sentir el cuerpo de Skye sobre ella y como sus senos descansaban sobre los suyos.

La morocha se dio cuenta que algo sucedía, porque Jemma ya no le correspondía sus besos y caricias.

 **SKYE** -(se levantó con sus brazos para mirarla) **estas bien?**

 **JEMMA** -(abrió los ojos) **si, lo siento, me había perdido en mis pensamientos**

 **SKYE** -(la miró con curiosidad) **en que pensabas?**

 **JEMMA-en ti** (Skye sonrió)

Con la punta de los dedos Jemma acariciaba lentamente el rostro de Skye, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, de sus labios. Sus manos acariciaron su cuello, bajaron por sus hombros hasta sus brazos, acariciándolos una y otra vez. Su mirada hacia el mismo recorrido que sus manos, bebiendo absolutamente todo lo que era Skye, deteniéndose en el escote que mostraba el comienzo de sus senos.

La morocha entendía que para Jemma todo era nuevo, así que dejó que la mirara y acariciara todo lo que ella quisiera.

 **JEMMA** -(la miró a los ojos) **eres tan suave, tan hermosa**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió y la besó) **tu también**

Quizás esa noche harían el amor, o tal vez no. Pero aun así Skye quería aprovechar el íntimo y bello momento que estaban compartiendo para demostrarle con besos y caricias como era estar con una mujer, prepararla para lo que estaba por venir. Y también demostrarle que se sentía estar con ella.

La beso profundamente y no pudo evitar dejar que sus manos recorrieran el torso de Jemma. Sus labios soltaron su boca y bajaron por su mentón hacia su cuello y continúo bajando hasta su pecho para besar la piel que el vestido no cubría.

Sus manos llegaron a sus piernas, escabulléndose debajo de la tela mientras que sus labios no se cansaban de llenar de besos el cuello de Jemma, robándole suspiros y algún que otro gemido.

Skye sabía que esa era la señal para detenerse y regresar a su casa para continuar la ardiente sesión de besos, o lo que Jemma prefiriera hacer.

 **JEMMA-Skye** (dijo entre suspiros)

 **SKYE** -(la miró) **dime, hermosa**

 **JEMMA-creo** (respiró hondo) **que tendríamos que detenernos**

 **SKYE** -(se sentó junto a ella y se pasó una mano por su cabello) **estaba a punto de decirte eso**

 **JEMMA** -(se incorporó) **hasta en eso estamos en sintonía** (Skye sonrió y Jemma le robó un beso) **Debemos acomodar todo**

 **SKYE-no te preocupes por eso** (se puso de pie y ayudó a Jemma a levantarse) **Trish me dijo que tiene a alguien que se encargara de todo** (apagó el proyector) **Tendremos que terminar la película otro día** (le guiñó un ojo y Jemma se sonrojó)

 **JEMMA-disfrute mucho nuestra primera cita, todo fue hermoso Skye. Sin dudas una noche inolvidable**

 **SKYE-me pone muy feliz que lo disfrutaras. Solo espera a ver lo que tengo planeado para la segunda cita** (Jemma rió)

Jemma buscó el florero, Skye se puso su chaqueta, la tomó de la mano y salieron de la azotea. Dentro del ascensor, la morocha le escribió a Trish, y esta le respondió que se encargaría enseguida.

 **JEMMA-que haremos ahora**

 **SKYE-lo que tú quieras amor**

 **JEMMA-podemos regresar a tu casa?**

 **SKYE-claro** (le besó la punta de la nariz)

. . . . . . .

Entraron y Skye encendió la luz pero Morty no vino a recibirlas.

 **JEMMA-donde esta?**

 **SKYE-en casa de Nat. Ponte cómoda amor** (le señaló el sofá) **quieres algo de beber?** (colgó su campera en el respaldo de la silla)

 **JEMMA** -(se sentó y dejó el florero en la mesita ratona) **agua por favor**

A los pocos minutos regresó con el vaso con agua, se sentó junto a Jemma y se lo dio.

 **SKYE-que quieres hacer? Podríamos relajarnos y mirar televisión, o irnos a dormir**

La morocha quería hacer otras actividades pero no quería que Jemma se sintiera presionada.

 **JEMMA** -(dejó el vaso junto al florero) **o…podríamos continuar lo que empezamos en la terraza y terminarlo**

El corazón de Skye comenzó a latir a toda velocidad.

 **SKYE** -(le acarició ambas mejillas) **estas segura?**

 **JEMMA** -(se acercó a ella) **si, hace tiempo que perdí el miedo**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **te amo Jem**

 **JEMMA-yo también te amo**

Skye se puso de pie y tomó las manos de Jemma para que se levantara.

 **SKYE-quiero intentar algo** (Jemma la miró curiosa)

La morocha la tomó de la cintura y sin problemas la levantó. Instintivamente Jemma enlazó sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

 **JEMMA** -(reía ante la sorpresa) **nunca me habían levantado**

 **SKYE-nunca había levantado a nadie** (la besó)

Entraron a la habitación sin dejar de besarse. Skye la acostó delicadamente sobre la cama, encendió el velador y se ubicó sobre ella.

 **JEMMA** -(la tomó de las mejillas) **soñé sobre nosotras haciendo el amor**

 **SKYE-como se sintió?**

 **JEMMA-muy bien**

 **SKYE-te prometo que será mucho mejor** (Jemma sonrió y la besó)

Era un beso ardiente, con sus lenguas haciendo el amor dentro de sus bocas. Jemma quería quejarse cuando Skye soltó su boca, pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando los labios de la morocha comenzaron a besar todo su cuello. Fue bajando hasta su pecho, corrió apenas la tela que cubría el comienzo de sus senos y los besó, robándole varios suspiros. Los acarició por encima de la tela y Jemma soltó un suave gemido, volvió a tocarlos y Jemma volvió a soltar un sonido de placer. Siguió acariciándolos, usando sus dedos y la tela como estimulante.

Skye iba bajando más y más, dejando que sus manos acariciaran todo lo que adoraba con su mirada.

Se ubicó entre sus piernas y se arrodillo frente a la cama. Las tomó, besándolas a medida que las botas iban saliendo. Las recorrió con sus labios y su lengua, escuchando como Jemma disfrutaba de lo que le hacía sentir. Con besos y caricias fue subiendo la tela que las cubría, dejando ver la ropa interior negra.

Besó el comienzo de esta y con sus manos acarició las curvas de Jemma. Siguió subiendo el vestido hasta descubrir su estómago, lo llenó de besos mientras sus manos volvían a posarse en sus senos. A esta altura Jemma ya no podía detener lo que salía de su boca. Levantó los brazos para que le quitara el vestido por completo, dejando sus senos expuesto para que Skye los adorara.

La morocha no perdió tiempo, los tomó en sus manos acariciándolos y subió su rostro para besarla y acallar sus gemidos.

Jemma volaba de placer por como las suaves manos de Skye acariciaban sus pechos. Ella también quería tocarla, pero no sabía que hacer primero.

 **JEMMA** -(susurró agitadamente sobre sus labios) **quiero…to…tocarte**

Skye se separó de su cuerpo y se sentó sobre las piernas de Jemma. Ante su mirada, la morocha bajó por los hombros la parte superior, quedando semi desnuda para deleite de Simmons.

 **JEMMA** -(se incorporó) **eres hermosa**

Skye le tomó ambas manos, las besó y las ubicó sobre sus senos. Al tocarla, Jemma gimió y Skye hizo lo mismo. Guiaba sus manos para que Simmons la acariciara igual que ella había hecho.

Junto su frente con la de Jemma cuando sintió como esta rozaba la parte más sensible de sus senos.

 **SKYE-oh Jem**

 **JEMMA-déjame…verte**

Se puso de pie, se quitó los zapatos y de manera sensual fue bajando el conjunto. Movía sus caderas a medida que bajaba por sus piernas su ropa interior.

A Jemma le encantaba lo que estaba viendo y Skye lo sabía.

Completamente desnuda regresó a los brazos de su amor, y Jemma la abrazó para besarla apasionadamente. En medio del beso, Skye le subió las piernas a su cintura y comenzó a rozar su cadera con la de Jemma. Las manos de esta tomaron el trasero de Skye generando más fricción.

A Jemma le encantaba como el cuerpo de su amor la cubría completamente, pero lo que más la llenaba de placer era sentir los senos de ambas presionados entre sí, rozando y acariciándose una y otra vez.

Skye quería mostrarle todas las maneras en la que dos mujeres pueden amarse y sentir placer, y lo estaba logrando ya que Jemma era un mar de gemidos.

Nuevamente bajó por su cuerpo, y esta vez su boca y su lengua besaron y adoraron sus senos.

Hasta llegar a su calor, las manos de Skye dibujaron el cuerpo de Jemma y su boca lo pintó.

Pasó entre sus dedos la tela de su ropa interior para quitársela sin dejar de acariciarla. Skye estaba feliz y orgullosa de ver lo que sus caricias y besos habían provocado en Jemma.

Recorrió todo su húmedo calor con su lengua y Simmons arqueó su espalda vociferando el nombre de su novia.

Le tomó las piernas, y las posó sobre sus hombros dejando que su lengua bebiera toda su esencia y le regalara el mejor de los placeres.

Jemma enredó sus manos en el cabello de la morocha y gemía al sentir lo que Skye le hacía con su boca y lengua. Sus caderas se movían frenéticamente acercándose más y más al rostro de Skye, buscando más contacto. No pasó mucho para que Jemma temblara sobre la boca de la morocha.

De manera elegante Skye limpió su boca y mentón, y subió por el cuerpo de Jemma hasta su rostro.

No planeaba dejar de tocarla, solo quería asegurarse que estaba bien o si necesitaba descansar.

 **JEMMA** -(la tomó de las mejillas) **te…necesito…dentro de mi**

Sin perder tiempo, la morocha giró, dejando a Jemma sobre ella y se incorporó. Simmons estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, con sus senos a la altura de la boca de Skye, invitándola a que nuevamente los besara, y así lo hizo.

Jemma la tomó de las mejillas y levantó su rostro para besarla. La morocha la abrazó por la espalda y la besaba apasionadamente, mientras sentía como el calor de Jemma resbalaba por sus piernas.

Ambas ardían de deseo por amarse y Skye ya no podía esperar mucho más. Fue bajando con su mano y sintió lo increíblemente lista que estaba, recorrió con dos dedos toda esa zona y lentamente se introdujo en Jemma, esta echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se abrazó a ella.

Skye no podía creer que estaba amando a la mujer de sus sueños. Que estaba dentro de ella, provocándole miles de sensaciones y los sonidos más bellos que jamás había escuchado.

Jemma se acomodó al ritmo que la morocha imponía y comenzó a mover sus caderas generando más placer para ambas.

Skye sabia como tocar y estimular ese punto tan especial que hacía que Jemma se abrazara a ella con fuerza.

Con cada toque de la morocha, los sentidos de Simmons se descontrolaban cada vez más.

La habitación estaba inundada con los gemidos de ambas. Jemma estaba cerca y Skye también, porque no necesitaba más que sentir como todo el placer de su chica se escurría por su mano.

Los últimos minutos fueron intensos. La morocha la sujeto por la espalda y apoyó su frente sobre el pecho de Simmons y esta se abrazó a su cuello.

Ante la pasión desbordada Skye se inclinó hacia adelante aumentando el ritmo y segundos después ambas llegaron.

Skye lentamente salió de Jemma y la envolvió en sus brazos. Poco a poco pero sin despegar sus cuerpos, retomaron una posición derecha.

La morocha sentía en el pecho de Jemma como su corazón latía a toda velocidad, y Simmons descansaba con su mejilla izquierda sobre la cabeza de Skye.

Abrazadas esperaban que los últimos temblores que invadían sus cuerpos cesaran.

Cuando finalmente su agitada respiración se normalizó y sentían que podían hablar, se miraron.

 **JEMMA-Skye** (besó su frente) **estuviste…impresionante, la manera…en…que me…tocaste, nunca…había tenido un orgasmo así de intenso** (la morocha sonrió orgullosa) **y tu…también…**

 **SKYE-si, es la primera vez que me sucede**

 **JEMMA-dime que puedo hacer**

 **SKYE-créeme amor, estoy muy bien** (le dijo contenta y con la mirada risueña)

 **JEMMA-mis sueños ni se acercaban a esto** (Skye rió)

 **SKYE-acostúmbrate hermosa, porque te hare el amor así cada día, por el resto de nuestras vidas** (Jemma la tomó de las mejillas y la besó)

Simmons se acostó con Skye sobre ella. La morocha iba a acomodarse a su lado, pero Jemma la detuvo.

 **JEMMA-por favor, quédate así. Me encanta sentir tu cuerpo sobre mí**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **que más te gusta sentir?**

 **JEMMA-cuando nuestros senos se tocan**

 **SKYE-así?**

Movió su cuerpo para que sus senos rozaran los de Jemma. Ante el contacto esta cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior.

 **SKYE** -(le habló al oído) **dime que más te gusta de mi Jem?**

 **JEMMA** -(abrió los ojos) **todo, tu piel, tu cuerpo** (con sus manos acarició sus fuertes brazos y su espalda) **tu trasero** (sonriendo se lo tomó con ambas manos y Skye rió) **Amor…enséñame como tocarte, me muero por hacerlo** (Skye asintió y la besó)

La morocha también se moría porque Jemma la tocara, estaba segura que su chica aprendía rápido, y podría copiar todo lo que ella le hizo. Pero por ahora sus dedos serían suficientes para aplacar el fuego que sentía.

Skye se acomodó sobre su brazo izquierdo, tomó la mano derecha de Jemma y la fue bajando hasta donde la necesitaba.

Jemma estaba fascinada al sentir a Skye en toda su mano.

 **JEMMA-estas…muy…**

 **SKYE-por ti** (dijo sobre su boca)

Con la guía de Skye, Simmons se introdujo en ella, y la morocha comenzó a moverse suavemente rozando todo su cuerpo con el de su novia.

La morocha no se había equivocado, Jemma había aprendido rápido y estaba tratando de imitar los movimientos que ella había hecho. A pesar de no tener práctica y experiencia, estaba haciendo un trabajo fantástico. Y Skye se lo demostraba con gemidos y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de sus dedos.

Le soltó la mano y se apoyó sobre sus codos mirándola intensamente.

 **SKYE-así Jem…oh así** (la besó)

Era hermoso para Jemma sentirla temblar, gemir y suspirar por cada cosa que hacia dentro de ella.

No necesitaba de mucha experiencia para darse cuenta como la morocha apretaba sus dedos cada vez más.

La abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo y continuó con el mismo ritmo. Skye apoyó su frente sobre la de Jemma y poco después llegó. La mano de Simmons estaba empapada y esta no podía estar más feliz.

Skye no tenía más energía. Se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su amor, acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos descansando.

Simmons salió de ella y la envolvió con sus brazos, la acariciaba esperando a que los últimos espasmos cesaran. Temblores del más puro placer que ella había causado, aun no podía creerlo.

 **JEMMA-eres muy hermosa Skye** (corrió los cabellos de su rostro)

 **SKYE** -(levantó su cabeza) **tu eres más hermosa e increíble** (la besó) **Te amo Jem**

 **JEMMA-claro que me amas** (le dijo en broma y Skye rió) **yo también te amo mucho Skye** (esta volvió a acomodar su cabeza sobre su pecho) **descansa mi amor** (la morocha apenas asintió)

Jemma se quedó despierta haciéndole mimos y reviviendo en su mente la hermosa experiencia que habían vivido.

Skye hacia un largo rato que se había dormido, cuando los ojos de Simmons comenzaron a sentirse pesados.

Abrazada a su amor que dormía tranquila sobre ella, cerró sus ojos y se entregó al placentero sueño.

/ / / / / / /

Jemma despertó de costado y vio que Skye dormía boca abajo. No se dio cuenta que durante la noche habían cambiado de posición.

La observaba dormir, se notaba que estaba en un sueño profundo. La morocha tenia ambos brazos debajo de la almohada y su rostro miraba hacia Jemma.

Con cuidado de no despertarla fue corriendo la sabana que la cubría. Admiraba su desnudez, su cuerpo trabajado pero al mismo tiempo femenino, su suave piel trigueña, sus piernas esbeltas que invitaban a Jemma a besarlas, a acariciarlas y a acomodarse entre ellas.

Sin tocarla recorrió con su mano toda su bella figura, desde su cabeza hasta los pies.

Moviéndose lentamente, se acomodó sobre Skye, bajó su cabeza sobre el comienzo de su espalda y con besos fue subiendo. La agradable sensación la despertó, abrió los ojos y sonrió, pero dejó que Jemma terminara su recorrido de besos.

Llegó hasta su cuello, corrió su cabello y dejo que su lengua acompañara a sus labios.

 **SKYE-mmm Jem** (se movió bajo el cuerpo de su amor)

Jemma tomó su lóbulo entre sus labios y notó como la piel de Skye se erizaba.

 **JEMMA-lugar especial?** (Skye asintió)

Volvió a intentarlo y el cuerpo de Skye reaccionó de la misma manera.

 **JEMMA-no veo la hora de hacer esto bien. Buen día hermosa**

 **SKYE-buen día amor** (la miró)

La morocha giró su cuerpo y Jemma se acomodó sobre ella.

 **SKYE** -(la abrazó) **me encanta despertar así** (la besó) **como te sientes?**

 **JEMMA-no se nota lo bien que me siento?** (Skye sonrió) **Anoche tuve una maestra excelente** (besó su mentón) **Estaba pensando** (se sentó sobre las piernas de la morocha) **que como buena alumna que soy…podría mostrarle lo que aprendí, que te parece?**

 **SKYE** -(asintió velozmente y tragó saliva) **me parece muy bien**

Las manos de Skye subieron por su cuerpo y se posaron sobre los senos de Jemma. Esta sonrió y posó sus manos sobre las de Skye. Estaba a punto de bajar su rostro para besarla cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

 **MAY-buen día cielo** (se detuvo sorprendida en la puerta) **oh no sabía que estabas ocupada**

Jemma corrió las manos de Skye y se cubrió.

 **SKYE-mamá cierra la puerta!**

 **MAY-tranquila, no me grites** (la cerró)

Ambas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a buscar su ropa. En ese preciso instante Melinda volvió a entrar.

 **MAY-no tienen de que avergonzarse** (Jemma se escondió del otro lado de la cama) **somos adultos, el sexo es algo normal**

 **SKYE-mamá sal de la habitación** (la tomó de los hombros)

 **MAY** -(ignoró a su hija) **buen día Jemma**

 **JEMMA** -(asomó su rostro ruborizado) **buen día señora Coulson**

 **MAY-dime Melinda cielo, ya eres parte de la familia**

 **SKYE-bien, de acuerdo, sal** (la llevó hasta la puerta)

Una vez afuera Melinda le levantó los pulgares y le guiñó un ojo.

 **SKYE-si, gracias** (cerró la puerta) **lo siento amor** (fue hasta Jemma) **olvidé por completo que ellos tenían que venir**

 **JEMMA** -(se puso de pie) **descuida, no hay problema. Aunque estoy avergonzada, como los mirare a la cara. Tu mamá me encontró sobre su hija**

 **SKYE** -(se ponía su ropa interior) **si, y con mis manos en tus senos** (Jemma estaba mortificada) **tranquila amor** (la abrazó) **Fue un momento incomodo, pero mi mamá tiene razón, somos adultos, y como ves ellos son muy relajados en ese aspecto** (Jemma asintió sobre su hombro)

Skye le prestó ropa, y unos minutos después ambas estaban presentables.

 **JEMMA** -(Skye ataba sus zapatillas y reía bajito) **de que te ríes?**

 **SKYE-planeaba una cena elegante para presentarlos oficialmente** (Jemma rió) **Si aún te sientes avergonzada puedo solo presentarte y luego te vas, no tienes que quedarte a desayunar**

 **JEMMA-aun lo estoy, pero nunca podría ser tan grosera e irme. Además tus padres me encantan, quiero conocerlos oficialmente** (Skye sonrió y la besó)

 **SKYE-ok, genial, vamos** (le tomó la mano)

Cuando la pareja apareció en la sala, el matrimonio se puso de pie.

 **SKYE-mamá, papá…ella es Jemma, mi novia**

 **MAY** -(sonriendo contenta la abrazó) **bienvenida a la familia linda**

 **JEMMA** -(le devolvió el afectuoso abrazo) **muchas gracias señora Coulson, quiero decir Melinda**

 **MAY-así está mejor** (le guiñó un ojo)

 **COULSON** -(saludó a su hija) **estoy muy feliz por ti**

 **SKYE-gracias papá**

Jemma y Coulson se saludaron, y May abrazó feliz a su hija.

 **MAY-te quedas a desayunar?**

 **JEMMA-por supuesto** (May sonrió)

Phil corrió la silla de Melinda, y Skye hizo lo mismo con Jemma.

 **SKYE** -(le acarició una mejilla) **te preparare un té** (fue a la cocina)

Era un momento incomodo? bastante.

 **MAY** -(se aclaró la garganta) **chicas lucen hermosas juntas** (Phil asintió)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **gracias Melinda. Permítanme decirles que tienen una hija hermosa y muy romántica, me regalo una cita de cuento de hadas**

 **PHIL-lo heredo de mí**

 **MAY-cierto, me enamore de el en nuestra primera cita**

 **JEMMA-y yo anoche me enamore más aun de Skye**

La morocha regresó a la sala ruborizada.

 **SKYE-permíteme** (le sirvió el té)

 **JEMMA-gracias amor** (Skye se sentó junto a ella)

Sus padres estaban contentos por como la joven pareja se trataba y se miraba.

Comiendo y conversando la incomodidad fue pasando. Los padres de Skye eran encantadores y la hicieron sentir como si hiciera años que Jemma es parte de la familia.

Era la primera vez que luego de desayunar no harían ejercicio.

La joven pareja despedía al matrimonio en la vereda.

 **MAY** -(abrazó a su hija y le hablo al oído) **traten de salir de la habitación al menos para beber agua**

 **SKYE-mamá!** (dijo ruborizada)

Jemma y Phil las miraron sorprendidos.

 **PHIL-disfruten este hermoso día** (tomó la mano de su esposa)

 **JEMMA-por supuesto**

Esperaron que subieran al auto y que este arrancara. Los saludaron una última vez y entraron.

 **SKYE-** (cerró la puerta) **que quieres hacer amor?**

 **JEMMA** -(enlazó sus brazos detrás de su cuello) **que te parece si continuamos lo que comenzamos hace unas horas?**

 **SKYE-me encanta como piensas** (la tomó de la mano) **vamos** (a mitad camino se detuvo) **antes voy a buscar dos vasos con agua**

 **JEMMA-** (sonrio) **de acuerdo** (la siguió a la cocina)

/ / / / / / /

Tres días después.

El radio reloj ubicado en la mesita de luz junto a la cama de Skye, marcó las siete en punto e inmediatamente una canción de rock comenzó a sonar. Sin mirar, la morocha estiró el brazo y lo apagó.

 **SKYE-cinco minutos más** (se acomodó)

 **JEMMA-amor no podemos** (la besó)

 **SKYE-** (abrió un ojo) **solo cinco minutos, tengo sueño**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **nos vamos a quedar dormidas**

 **SKYE-eres la culpable que yo ahora este cansada** (le dijo en broma y se estiró) **buen día amor**

 **JEMMA** -(le regaló otro beso) **buen día hermosa, hola Morty** (se les acercó para dar y recibir amor)

Desde el domingo Jemma había vivido prácticamente en casa de Skye. Simmons estaba feliz de estar ahí, y Skye más aun de tenerla todo el tiempo con ella.

Las rutinas mañaneras que ambas realizaban eran bastante parecidas, por lo que fue muy sencillo acomodarse y convertirla en una sola.

Luego de una rápida ducha que tomaron por separado, o sino nunca llegarían a la empresa, se vistieron. Skye había elegido un jean ajustado negro, sus convers y una camisa a cuadros negra, roja y blanca. Y Jemma optó por un jean blanco, una blusa rosada y sandalias del mismo color.

Se peinaron y maquillaron como siempre lo hacían, Simmons tomó en brazos a Morty, y fueron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

 **SKYE-finalmente hoy vamos a probar los programas** (servía café en una taza)

 **JEMMA-estas nerviosa?** (bebió un sorbo de té)

 **SKYE-no, sé que funcionan perfectamente** (Jemma sonrió)

Terminaron, acomodaron la cocina, Jemma buscó su cartera y Skye su morral, y acompañadas por Morty salieron de casa. Dejaron el perrito a cargo de Natasha y siguieron su camino.

 **SKYE-estaba pensando que deberíamos solidarizarnos con Bobbi y Sif** (Jemma la miró) **Sé que es algo pronto, pero…podrías…mudarte conmigo** (Simmons sonrió) **Ellas dos felices, tu y yo felices, todas ganamos**

 **JEMMA** -(la abrazó por la cintura) **lo haces por solidaridad o porque te encanta tenerme todo el día**

 **SKYE** -(la tomó de la mejillas) **me encanta tenerte todo el día mi amor** (la besó)

 **JEMMA-la próxima vez que hable con mis padres voy a tener que contarles que estoy saliendo con una mujer y que me mudare con ella**

 **SKYE-lo tomaran bien?**

 **JEMMA-seguro que sí. Pero me van a llenar de preguntas** (Skye sonrió)

Llegando a la empresa, vieron que de un Mercedes Benz negro bajaba Hope Van Dyne. Las tres cruzaron miradas, Hope las saludó y las chicas le devolvieron el saludo.

Entraron por distintas puertas, saludaron a Mack y al resto de las personas que se encontraban en el hall, y tomaron ascensores por separado.

 **SKYE** -(presionó el botón del piso de Jemma) **no quiso venir con nosotras, nos tiene miedo**

 **JEMMA-por supuesto que si**

El elevador se había ido vaciando, quedando solo con ellas dos.

 **JEMMA-no puedo esperar para comenzar mi vida contigo**

 **SKYE-yo igual amor** (le regaló un rápido beso)

Las puertas se abrieron y Jemma salió.

 **SKYE-te veré para almorzar**

 **JEMMA-claro, llevare gelatina** (le guiñó un ojo y Skye sonrió)

Jemma caminaba hacia su cubículo sonriendo llena de felicidad, y Skye dentro del ascensor mostraba la misma sonrisa.

Mudarse juntas era el primer paso para continuar con su historia de amor.

Una historia que seguiría creciendo? por supuesto que sí.

x

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.

Gracias por leer.

Jazz muchas gracias por tu apoyo.


End file.
